


Love will tell us where to go

by RouletteShany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouletteShany/pseuds/RouletteShany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridgit finds herself in a love triangle between her current boyfriend, Colton and her ex Harry. Bridgit broke up with Harry a year ago after finding out he cheated with his ex. Harry finds hope and is determined to get her back<br/>Cher is best friends with Bridgit. She’s engaged to Craig. What he doesn’t know is that she’s keeping a secret from him. Even the rest of the group doesn’t know except for one. That person also shares the secret. Will Craig break up with Cher when he finds out?<br/>Liam is desperate to get his ex Danielle back. Because of the busy schedules and the hate on twitter, she decides to break up with him. But what happens when they keep crossing paths.<br/>Zayn is madly in love with Perrie. Troubles soon struck paradise when a mistake is made on his behaves. Hopefully they’ll work through it.<br/>Niall has found himself in a love triangle between Demi, and his childhood friend Amy. Demi is still in love with her ex Joe. Niall is going to have to make the decision on weather he’s going to chase after Demi or fall for Amy.<br/>Louis is dating Eleanor. These two seem to be the only couple that has it all together. But will the drama put a strain on their relationship? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2012 and thought why not put it up

We were sitting across from each other drinking tea in my living room. We both rest our cups down at the same time.  
“Are you sure you’re making the right decision?” I ask and she releases a sign before answering me.

“I think its better this way.” She said looking down

“But Danielle....you two love each other.” I said drawing her eyes back onto me.

“We barely see each other. It’s always he’s to busy or I’m too busy and…”

“This is about twitter right? About the hate you get from…” I cut in.

“This isn’t just about the hate.” She cuts me off raising her voice a little. Even though her voice was a bit higher she still had a sad expression.

“But it still has something to do with it.” I added

“You know…you’re starting to sound just like him.” At first I was confused until it dawn on me.

“You told him already?” She broke eye contact looking back down.

“Actually I already broke up with him, a week ago.” She admitted.

“A week ago, why...how come I just know about this now?” I ask with wide eyes in disbelief.

“Because you’ve been busy too with your first album....also congratulation on your first tour.”

“Thanks,” My smile soon faded. She’s right we’ve all been really busy. I just finish some of my tour dates. She’s been dancing from x factor to touring with Jessie j. One direction is busy with their second album. I barely get to see Cher and we’ve been inseparable since we started walking. I remember when we all first became friends on x factor. When both her and Liam were too scared to tell each other how they felt. And now their……..

“Danielle are you…..”

“I’m find Bridgit, really I am.” I didn’t have to say it. She could tell by my face expression that I don’t believe her.

“I should go.” She got up and headed to my front door.

“What about x factor tomorrow? Wouldn’t it be awkward?” Her hand was on the door handle as she turns to look back at me.

“It’s not only going to be awkward for me Bridgit.” She has a point there. She walked towards me giving me a quick hug. 

“We’ll both get through that awkward night tomorrow.” She smile which I return before she left. I locked the door and turn pressing my back to it. Danielle and Liam breaking up…..not sure that’s the best thing. I wonder how Liam’s dealing with this.

 

Louis P.O.V  
“I think you had enough to drink Liam.” I told him as I took the bottle out his hand. We were sat at the bar in a club, while Niall and Amy along with Zany and Perrie were dancing.

“I only had two Louis.” He slurred 

“This...”I pointed at the drink I took from him now in front of me.

“Would have been number eight.” He let out a sign as he turn on the stool to face the dance floor, with his back leant up against the bar. I turn doing the same.

“She said the hate on twitter has nothing to do with it but we both know that’s a lie. She won’t answer my calls, my text. She made sure all of her stuff was out of our apartment before she broke up with me.” He turns to look back at the drink and I slowly slide it father away from him.

“You know I don’t get it…I’m a good man. I treated her like a princess because she is my princess….well she was.” He whispered the last part probably just to himself.

“Liam maybe she…” I started but he cuts me off.

“I mean it’s not like I cheated on her like….” He pauses dropping his gaze.

“Like Harry did to Bridgit, is that what you were going to say?” 

“I didn’t mean to say that I…” he paused again feeling guilty.

“It’s all right mate. It’s only natural for you to think that way.” I said patting him on the shoulder.

“Where is Harry anyway?” he ask

“Not sure.” We turn back continuing to watch our friends dance.

“Maybe we should head….”Before I could finish my sentence I heard a loud thump. I turn to see Liam on the floor. I rush to his side.

“Liam?” I call while turning him over because he was on his stomach. When I did he was laughing and even though the music was really loud his laugh still echo over it.

“What are you laughing about?” His laughter soon dies down and a serious expression came over his face.

“Nothing…nothing at all. That’s why I’m laughing.” I tried to read his face to understand his statement but I couldn’t. I remember when Bridgit broke up with Harry and how he fell apart. And now the same thing is happening to him.  
“It’s time to get you home. You’re not making any sense.” I said helping him up. 

 

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Bridgit’s dream  
“This is awesome.” Cher said as we dropped our bags and was checking out our room we were going to be sharing. We both audition for the x factor and made it. I almost chicken out but Cher wouldn’t let me. She practically dragged me to the auditions and I’m glad she did.

“I can’t believe I got up on stage and sung in front of all those people.” I said.

“Well get use to it. Hopefully we’ll be the finally two.” She said.

“Then the real battle would begin between me and you.”I said then we started play fighting.

“But for now. Let’s go meet the others.” She said and I follow behind her as we enter the large living room area. The room was colorful because different areas had different painted walls. It was pretty loud because some of the other contests were watching TV on a flat screen that was huge I might add in one area. It had to be about 103 inches. Some were playing video games on the other TV that look about 50 inches in another area. Some were just talking with one another on a couch. Cher and I stood in the door way amaze until Cher decided to speak up.

“Ladies and gentleman your winner has arrive.” She shouted as she made her way to the middle of the room. Cher can sometimes come off as someone full of herself but she’s far from it. She’s determined and knows what she wants and goes after it. Cher suddenly ran back to my side.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Check out the hotties by the pool table.” There were five boys standing with pool sticks in their hands. One had black hair with a quaff and brown eyes and a sexy jaw line. The other one had blonde hair with amazing blue eyes and a contagious laugh. Just hearing him laugh at something one of them said makes me want to laugh. The other one have straight light brown hair with chocolate eyes and a cute noise. The other one have similar straight brown hair but darker with pretty blue eyes. And the last one has curly brown hair but I couldn’t see his face. He was whispering to the one I just describe. Whatever he said made the boy smile. He finally faces forward allowing me to see he has these piercing green eyes. As our eyes lock a smile came on his face showing he has dimples. Before I realize what was happening Cher was dragging me over to the group of boys with her.

“Hi I’m Cher.” She said making eye contact with the boy with the quaff.

“I’m Zayn.” He said

“I’m Niall.” The blonde one said. 

“I’m Liam.” The one with the cute noise said.

“I’m Louis.” The other one with blue eyes said.

“And I’m Harry.” The one with the curly hair said.

“And you are?” Harry asked drawing everyone’s attention to me.

“This is my best friend Bridgit.” Cher said while throwing her arm over my shoulders.

“You’re the boys Simon put together right?” Cher asks still making eye contact with Zayn.

“Isn’t it weird to be in a group with boys you don’t even know?” She asked not even giving them enough time to answer the first question.

“Well to answer your first question yes and your second no it’s not weird. Besides we got to know each other while staying at Harry’s step dad’s cabin.” Liam answered. When I looked at Harry he was already staring at me. I could feel my checks starting to heat up so I broke eye contact.

“We watched your audition, you have an amazing voice.” Harry said and I look back at him. The other boys nodded agreeing with him.

“Thanks.” I smiled.

“Hey…what about me?” Cher asked as she waved her hands around dramatic causing us all to laugh.  
I turn over wondering why I had that dream. My thoughts were interrupted by my door bell. I looked over to my night stand to see my alarm clock had 7:30am. I can’t believe I’m up this early when I have nowhere to go. Who the hell could that be? I slowly dragged myself to my front door as the door bell continues to ring. I swing the door open ready to tell whoever off.

“What!” I said annoyed.

“Well that’s no way to greet me after I’ve been away.” My annoyance soon disappears after hearing her voice.

“Cher” I shout and jumped into her arms nearly causing us both to fall lucky thing she regain her balance.

“That’s more like it.” She said as she came inside with me still in her arms. We finally release from our hug and sat on my couch.

“When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago” she answers.

“And the first person you came to see is me? I feel so special.” I said with a wide grin on my face.

“Actually you’re the second. Craig was at the airport waiting for me so.” She said making my special feeling go away. But I don’t mind after all he is her fiancé. Cher just came back from some of her tour dates as well.

“So what have I miss? What’s new?” She asked as she sat back into the couch to get more comfortable.

“Well…there are two things in particular.” I turned to face her more.

“Do you want to hear the bad news or the worst news first?” I said while frowning. 

“Wow no good news huh….lets go with the worst news first then.”

“Okay…Danielle broke up with Liam.” I said a bit rush.

“What...Why would she do that?” She shot forward while speaking. 

“Not sure.”

“When did this happen?” she ask

“A week ago.” I answered. 

“And you’re just telling me this now.” She ask facing me completely

“She just told me last night.”

“Is this about twitter hate?” she asks exactly what I was thinking.

“She said it’s not but we all know that’s a lie.” I said.

“I’m even scared to ask about the bad news.” She said becoming tense.

“Well I’m performing on x factor tonight.” 

“What’s so bad about that?” she said relaxing back into the chair.

“Nothing it’s just that One Direction is performing too.” 

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah” I said. Both Cher and I knowing it’ll be the first time Harry and I will being facing each other since the break up. 

“I go away for a month and look what happens.”

“Welcome back.” I said with a nervous smile.

“What a welcome. So….are you ready to face Harry? I mean it’s not like you don’t see him everywhere. It’s just you’ll see him in person.” She said. I sank back into the couch thinking about it. Sure I see his picture everywhere in magazines and billboard posters, not to mention TV. Seeing him in person is going to be so much different though.

“I’m not sure if I am ready.” I answered truthfully.

“Ready or not this is going to happen.” She’s right and I’m no way physically or emotionally ready for this.


	2. Hurricane

I stood very close to the wall scoping out the back stage area. I managed to meet all of the contests without running into any of the boys. I know if Cher was here right now she would be pissing herself laughing at me.

“You know just because you’re hiding from Harry doesn’t mean you have to hind from the rest of us.” I nearly jumped out of my skin turning around to see where the voice was coming from.

“Louis” I said smiling as a wide smile spread on his face. We embrace each other in a hug.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He said as his hug became bone crushing.

“Louis…can’t…breathe.” He finally loosens his grip but not letting go.

“Sorry.”

“I’m the one that should be apologizing. Just because I broke up with Harry doesn’t mean I broke up with the rest of you guys.” I said rubbing his back.

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“Wait…” I held him at arms length.

“Where are the rest of the boys anyway?” I ask looking around.

“Niall left to get a quick bite…Liam and Zayn are getting ready.”

“What about Harry?” He stared at me for a moment. 

“I didn’t think you were interest in what Harry would be doing.” He said with a raise brow.

“I’m not, I was just asking.” I drop my gaze to the floor playing with my fingers.

“He’s meeting the contests he haven met yet.” Things kinder fell quiet until I heard my name being shouted in unison.

“Liam, Zayn.” I ran and gave them a hug at the same time. Their hugs soon became bone crushing as well. After begging them to release me they did.

“Sorry.” They both said at the same time.

“We just really miss you.” Zayn said

“She just apologizes for not keeping in touch with us.” Louis said. But before anymore words could be said I heard that formula laugh.

“Niall” I shout and he turns to see me and a smile appears on his face. He had just walked in through the back doors with one of their bodyguards.

“Bridgit “He ran towards me and picked me up and spine me around. He places me back on my feet but his smile was replaced with a frown.

“You abandon us.”

“I’m sorry Niall. I’m really sorry guys.” I said feeling like a terrible friend.

“It’s all right Bridgit. All is forgiven.” Liam said with a warm smile. My smile faded when looking at him.

“You cut your hair.” I said just noticing. 

“Yeah I wanted to try something different.” He answers while rubbing over his cut hair.

“I like it better long.” I admitted.

“Thanks for the support.” He said laughing and the boys join in.

“Are you okay, I mean about being here along with Danielle.” I ask coursing them to stop.

“How do you know?” 

“She told me last night.” A shock expression came on his face.

“You saw her?” He asks and I nodded.

“How is she?”

“The same as you.” I answer

“And how I’m I?” He asks a bit confuse. 

“Something’s missing.” I answered truthfully. A small smile came on his face.

“Well I guess I could say the same thing about Harry then.” Louis whispered but everyone still heard him. Before I could comment I heard my name being called.

“Bridgit Mendler we need you to the stage.” We turn to see the stage manager calling me his way. I waved to the boys and headed towards him. As I round the corner I saw contests conversing with each other. I tiptoed looking around to see if I could spot him. 

“Looking for someone?” I look forward to see my manager Kenny.

“Not really…actually I was looking for you.”

“Yeah sure you were.” He said not believing me for a second. Kenny is in his late 30’s, married with two daughters. Kenny is an attractive man but I only look at him like a second dad. He pats me on the shoulder wishing me good luck before I got my ear pieces then went on stage. I took deep breaths trying to clam myself. I don’t think the nervousness will ever go away and I’m not even sure if I want it to.

“We’re on in three, two one…” the stage manger counted down for me to start performing.   
Louis’ P.O.V  
I headed to the side area to watch Bridgit but when I got there I saw I wasn’t the only one. Harry was standing leaning his shoulder on the wall with his leg cross behind the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as if he was in deep thought. I stood on the side of him as he turns to look at me. He flashes me a smile before looking back towards the stage. 

“You alright?”

“You should be more concern about Liam.” He answered keeping his eyes forward.

“I’m concern about the both of you.” I said turning my body half way towards him.

“No need to be.” He said patting me on the shoulder still not making eye contact with me. My concern didn’t quiver if anything it grew even more.  
Liam’s P.O.V  
As I was walking towards the stage area I bumped into someone.

“Sorry I wasn’t looking where…” She immediately stops talking when her eyes meet mine. She moves to walk around me but I cut her off by stepping in front of her. She immediately went the other way but I once again blocked her.

“I need to get past.” She said not meeting my gaze. 

“And I need you to answer my questions. Why haven’t you answered any of my text or phone calls?”

“We’re not together any more Liam. What part of that don’t you understand?” she said finally meeting my eyes.

“I’ll understand when you give me a real reason for us not being together anymore.” She took a deep sign looking down. I lift her chin for her eyes to meet mine.

“I want you to answer this question honestly.” I took a minute before continuing.

“Do you still love me?” Her eyes flicker between mine debuting on her answer. When she opens her mouth to say something someone interrupts by calling me.

“Liam we need you to the stage. It’s almost time for you and the boys to perform.” I turn to see Paul standing not too far from us. As if regaining consciousness she took a step back from me.

“Have a great performance.” She mumbles before walking off. I was about to go after her until Paul stopped me.

“You really need to get to the stage.” I could tell he was debuting whether to be my friend or do his job. Obviously the job side won. I was now walking along side him to the stage.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After my performance I got some water and stood to the side of the stage watching the boys perform. My eyes intently went to Harry. He’s gotten even taller than I remember. He’s become more muscular too. His curly hair bound up and down as he moved around on stage. Every so offend he would show his dimples with a smile. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

“Well hello there stranger.” I turn to see Eleanor smiling towards me. I squeeze her in a hug protesting about the stranger comment. We fell into small talk until my manger Kenny approaches us.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal her away.” He said to El with a smile. She nodded letting him know it was okay. We walk couple steps before he turns to talk to me.

“I just got a call from Simon. He wants to see you tomorrow morning at seven.” I frown on hearing the time.

“Be on time Bridgit.” He said noticing my reaction. Even though I hated the fact that I have to get up so early I nodded agreeing.

“Are you ready to go?” I was shaking my head no until I notice the boys coming off from the stage. They stop to chat with Eleanor. They were about to start walking again and that’s when I changed my mind and told Kenny I was ready to leave. I practically dragged him out of there. I know I shouldn’t have left without saying bye but I just wasn’t ready to face Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting in Uncle Simon’s office building in the waiting room for about ten minutes now. I was taping my foot on the ground.

“Mr. Cowell will see you now.” The secretary told me. I quickly got up and headed to his office. 

“You wanted to see me Uncle Simon?” Somehow everyone sign to Syco records calls him that. A lot of people think he’s mean and full of himself but he’s not he’s quite nice actually.

“Yes come in sorry to keep you waiting.” He said from behind his desk.

“It’s alright…what’s going on?” I ask while taking a seat and crossing my leg.

“I want you to join a charity event, Red noise charity. You along with other celebrities will take part in events and performances to raise money for it….are you in?” he ask handing me the form and pen.

“Of course. “ I said taking it from him.

“Sign on the dotted line and you’re in.” I quickly sign where it needed my signature and handed it back to him.

“Who else is a part of this?” I asked being curious. He pulls open his desk draw reached in pulling out a couple of similar forms staple together in a folder.

“Where do I begin?” he said while opening it and looking through them.

“There’s Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and Ed Sheeran.” I haven’t’ seen those three in a while especially Ed.

“Little mix, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, and I’m meeting Cher right after you for her to join as well…also I want the cast of teen wolf to be there too.” My eye brows came together in confusion.

“Colton…you want Colton to be there too?”

“Is that a problem?” he asks while sitting back. 

“No not at all.” I haven’t seen Colton in a week because he’s been in the U.S filming episodes for the third season of teen wolf. Even though we Skype, call, text each other it still wasn’t enough. 

“Oh and One Direction is in it too.” The little happiness I was feeling about seeing Colton soon disappear.

“What?” I uncrossed my leg and sat forward.

“Look Bridgit…I know you and Harry may have some issues but…”

“I don’t have any issues with Harry I just don’t think that would be the best decision on putting Harry and Colton in the same place at the same time. They’re not exactly fans of each other.” I said really fast I’m surprise he understood me.

“Well, they’ll have to put that aside. This is about the charity not their personal issues. And that includes you…understand?” I slowly sat back in the chair and nodded.

“Mr. Cowell Cher Lloyd is here to see you.” His secretary said over the phone. He pressed the button and spoke.

“Send her in.” I got up and headed to the door but turned around before leaving.

“Is there any way I could back out of this?”

“No Bridgit.” He answered after releasing a sign. I release one too before walking out. 

After Cher’s meeting with Simon we headed to a nearby Starbucks. We found two seats after getting our coffees.

“The idea that I have to attend the same charity event as him is bad enough. But the fact that Colton is going to be there too makes it even worst.” I took a few sips of coffee before continuing.

“This is going to be so awkward.”

“Who do you think would win?” Cher ask

“What?” I looked at her confused.

“In a fight Colton vs Harry, my moneys on Colton.” 

“Cher” I said.

“But then again you did say Harry has become buff.”

“There isn’t going to be a fight.” I said resting my cup down.

“Are you sure? I mean he did say Taylor would be there and she is dating Harry. Maybe you two would end up fighting.” She said putting her left hand under her chin while sipping her coffee. 

“There will be no fighting because both Harry and I have moved on. We’re dating other people and we’re happy…and that’s that.” I stated sipping my coffee feeling proud of myself.

“If you want to think putting a banded on a cut is going to make the pain go away then be my guest. But this is not going to be all rainbows and butterflies and you know it.” Sometimes I hate when Cher’s right and this is one of those times.

“Changing the topic you’re coming to my welcome home party that Craig is throwing me tonight right?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.” I answered

“Not anymore.” She said waving her finger in the air.

“That’s because you were easy dropping on him.”

“I was curious.” She said

“Curiosity killed the cat but in your case ruined the surprise.” I said taking her coffee out her hand. She reached over the table for it but I kept pulling farther away from her.

“Hi can we take a picture with the two of you.” Cher and I turn to see two little girls with a camera.

“Sure.” Cher and I took the picture with the girls in the middle of us.

“Can we have a picture too?” Soon there were more and more fans surrounding us. This reminds me of my first encounter with fans.  
Flashback  
My parents and I were getting out the taxi to head into the airport. We were in New York going back to London. The main entrance was coward with people mostly teens. So we went to the other one father down. 

“Why are all these people here? Is there a celebrity landing today or something?” I ask while laughing.

“I have no idea.” My dad answered while getting our bags from the back. Each of us had two bags in our hands getting ready to head threw the doors. Just as we reach them we heard shouting.

“There she is!” we turn to see a boy pointing at me.

“Bridgit!” another shouted.

“I love you Bridgit!” All at once the coward started running towards us.

“Oh no run!” my dad shouted. Both my dad and mom took off running while I stood in shock. When my dad notices I wasn’t running he came back for me. He somehow managed to grab my hand while holding his bags. As we were running towards security check point we saw six security guards and five other guys in their own clothes walking our way. That is until they saw us then they started running towards us. The security ran straight for the coward behind us trying to stop them and the other guys ran to us helping us with our bags. We finally made it to the lunge area.

“Air…I…need…air…my lungs…are on fire.” My dad said between breaths.

“Remind me never…to where…heels to the airport again.” My mom said between her deep breaths as well. The five guys were standing in front of us. The guy in the green shirt gave us each a bottle of water which we thank him. He then began talking.

“I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Kenny, I’m your manger.” He extended his hand towards me. We shake hands as he turned to my parents.

“You must be her parents.”

“Yes I’m Neil and my wife Leah.” He said shaking his hand then he shook my mom’s.

“These guys beside me are Brad, Will, Diego and Mario they’re your bodyguards for this trip.”

“Bodyguards?” I asked confused.

“Yes somehow the word got out that you were heading back to London today. So Simon sends these guys along with me to pick you up.  
Unfortunately there’s a coward at London airport as well.”

“Do you know what this mean?” I ask standing to my feet. 

“More running? If so I don’t think I could.” My dad answered.

“No they love my single. I can’t wait to start working on my album.” I started jumping up and down in place like a little kid excited. They all started laughing at me.  
After landing back in London Kenny wasn’t kidding. The exit was coward with fans. We manage to sip through the back exit without being notice.   
End of flashback  
After Cher and I left the Starbucks we were now in a clothing store.

“What about this?” she asked stepping out from the changing room.

“That looks good on you.”

“You’ve been saying that about the past three outfits.” She said a bit annoyed.

“Because they all look good on you.” I answered honestly.

“Thank you…but you’re still not helping.” She entered the changing room again with a different dress.

“What about you? Aren’t you going to buy a new dress?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” I answer standing one spot just looking around.

“I should probably warn you…that Harry might be there.” She spoke as she continued to change.

“……is he really?” I asked surprise. Not once did it cross my mine that he might show up. My eyes then caught a particular rack.

“Yeah so you should…” she paused after opening the changing room door to see me looking through a rack of clothes.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m looking for an outfit for your party.’” I said holding up a jeans. 

“I thought you said you weren’t buying anything?”

“You asked about a dress not jeans and tops.” She raises an eye brow at me.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” She said as she grabbed another dress smirking before going back into the changing room.

“You have to act surprise Cher.” I was telling her as we stood at the front door of the house her and Craig share.

“I will I’ve been practicing.” After Cher finally picked a dress we headed to my place to get ready. She was wearing a blue fitted sleeveless dress. That stops just above her knees, with black heels. I have on black skinny jeans and a red diy braided racerback tank top and black pubs.

“Ready?” I asked her. She nodded and I rung the door bell. Craig opens the door with a big smile on his face. When he steps to the side everyone shouted welcome back.

“Awe guys you shouldn’t have.” She said stepping in giving Craig a hug.   
Louis and Eleanor, Cher and Craig along with Zayn and Perrie were dancing. I stood to the side with Niall as we watch them dance.

“So…where’s Harry?” I tried my best to sound casual.

“I think he went out with Taylor.” He said then drinks from his cup.

“Oh.” Is all I said to him

“Hey are you free tomorrow?” he asks turning to me.

“I think so why?” 

“Let’s hang out like we use to.” He said pouting.

“Sure I would love that.” His pouting turned into a smile. 

“Dance with me Bridgit.” I turn to see Danielle extending her hand to me.

“Is it okay I leave you here?” I ask Niall.

“Yeah I’ll keep him company.” Amy said now standing on the side of him. I smile at both of them as Dani and I walked away.  
Writer’s P.O.V  
Amy started pulling Niall to dance with her but just before they could get into the coward Niall’s cell started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. A smile came on his face and Amy intently new who it was.

“I have to take this. I’m going outside.” He releases his hand from her walking away leaving Amy standing alone. Danielle, Bridgit, Zayn and Perrie were now dancing in a group. Cher spotted them and made her way over and stood right in the front of Perrie coursing her to stop dancing.

“We haven’t gotten the change to meet yet. You’re Perrie right?” Cher asks extending her hand to Perrie swaying on her heels a little. She clearly has some alcohol in her system. Perrie nodded and   
shook her hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Cher.” Perrie said smiling. 

“I think Zayn have been keeping you from meeting me.” She said as she looks over at him. He wasn’t making any eye contact with her. He looked a bit nervous under her gaze and Bridgit notice it.

“I can’t image why.” Perrie said laughing a little. 

“I can.” Cher responds with a smirk. Zayn intently made eye contact with her. His eyes were shooting diggers at her but her smirk remains. Bridgit pick up the tension and decided to cut in.

“Cher weren’t you dancing with Craig. I think someone else is about to.” Cher looked around until her eyes landed on him talking to a few friends girls included. She then walked off towards him.

“Please don’t pay any mine to her right now she’s just a little drunk.” Bridgit told Perrie. Zayn gave her a warm smile thanking her. Perrie and Zayn slowly fall back into dancing again.

“What was that all about?” Danielle whispered in Bridgit’s ear.

“I have no idea but I’m going to find out.” She answers. Danielle was then turned around by her shoulder to see Liam. Alcohol was strongly coming off from him. 

“We need to talk.” He demanded.

“Liam I told you…” he didn’t give her time to finish before grabbing her arm tightly. Bridgit saw how she was struggling trying to free herself. He headed outside ignoring both Danielle and Bridgit telling him to stop. When Bridgit headed out the front door behind them she walked right into someone’s chest. When she looked up her brown eyes locked with his green ones, he’s towering over her.

“Hi” His voice has become deeper as well. 

“Hi” She said barely over a whisper. 

“Liam stop!” they both turn to see Liam and Danielle were now facing each other at the end of the driveway. They continued to argue as Harry turned back to Bridgit.

“We should go inside.” He lightly pulls her inside. She got one last glace before Harry closed the door.

“What part of we’re over don’t you get? I want to see other people.” Danielle said glaring at Liam.

“You don’t mean that.” He took a step forward as he spoke.

“Yes I do.” She took a step back.   
Niall was on the left side of the house leaning on the wall talking on his cell.

“I miss you too. How long before you come and visit me?” he asks.

“I’m really busy with U.S x factor but soon I promise.” She said.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He said smiling. 

“I always keep my promises you know that.” His attention was soon drawn to all the shouting echoing off of people’s houses. He came to stand in front of the house and looked to his right to see Liam and Danielle in a heated argument.  
Harry and Bridgit were now standing by the mini bar. Bridgit was playing with her fingers as Harry drink from his cup.

“Still get nervous around me I see.” She looks up at him then down again.

“I’m not.” He smiles looking down at her. Letting his eyes wonder over her body. But his attention along with everyone else was drawn to the front door being bust open by someone.

“Demi I’m gonna have to talk to you tomorrow.” Niall said

“But we just started…”

“I know.” Niall said cutting her off. He was jogging to where Liam and Danielle were. Just before he reaches them he told Demi bye and hung up.

“I don’t want to date anyone else!” Liam shouted at Danielle.

“That’s not my problem!” Danielle shouted taking a few steps back from him. Niall came to stand right in the middle of them stopping Liam from stepping forward. When Niall looked over his shoulder at her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“Maybe you should go.” He said to her. She nodded and quickly headed to her car getting in.

“I’m not done!” Liam shouted but Niall held him back.

“That’s enough Liam!” Niall held him long enough for Danielle to pull off. Liam harshly pulled away from Niall’s grip and headed to the front door with Niall close behind. He burst through the front door heading for the mini bar until Niall once again stop him.

“I said that’s enough Liam!” 

“I need a drink!” Liam shouts in his face.

“No you don’t you’re causing a seen look around!” Niall shouted back making Liam notice that everyone’s attention is on him.

“Whatever.” He said pushing past Niall and headed back outside.

“Liam wait…” Niall was about to go after him until Harry stopped him.

“I’ll get him.” Harry then chase behind Liam.

“Is he going to be alright?” Bridgit ask Niall now standing on the side of him.

“I hope so.” Niall answered

“We should still go though.” Louis said. They then headed outside.

“Wait…where’s Dani?” Bridgit ask running behind them.

“She went home…oh can you give Amy a ride home?” Niall said

”And Eleanor.” Louis said

“And Perrie thanks.” Zayn added. They then got into their cars following behind Harry’s Range Rover that was father down the road. When Bridgit turn around the girls were standing right behind her.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After saying bye to Cher we left. It was only me and Eleanor in the car now.

“I’ve never seen Liam like that before.” I said and Eleanor remained quiet and continues to look through the window. 

“Have you seen Liam like that before?” I ask while giving her side glances. 

“Not him.”

“Who?” I ask

“Harry.” She finally turns to look at me. I went quiet and kept my eyes on the road.

“Harry was exactly like that if not worst. He would drink and get into bar fights every night. It’s a miracle it didn’t get into the media. He really did take your break up hard.” I kept quiet not knowing what to say. I didn’t think Harry would act like that. The way Liam was acting was scary and he wasn’t even in a fight.

“Bridgit you alright?”

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure because you just missed Danielle’s house.” I looked in my rear view mirror and saw she was right.

“Shit” I whisper and did a U-turn. After pulling up in front of her house we rang her door bell. When she opened the door we could tell she was crying because of her red puffy eyes. She stood to the side letting us in.

“I’ve never seen Liam act like that before.” She said. We were sat in her living room. As soon as she said that El and I gave each other a look.

“Why did you break up with Liam?” I asked

“What?” she asked confused.

“What’s the real reason?” Eleanor joined in.

“Are you guys here to comfort or patronize me?” she asks becoming more upset.

“Dani we’re just trying to help.” I said trying to calm her.

“By questioning my decision?” 

“Maybe you should think this through properly.” Eleanor answered. Danielle stood to her feet and headed to the front door.

“I think you two should leave.” She was now opening the door. 

“Dani we’re just…” I started.

“Now!” she shouted cutting me off. Eleanor and I slowly stood to our feet and headed towards the door.

“Dani” El said

“Just go.” We walked out and the door was closed behind us.

“She just needs some time to cool off. She’ll be fine.” Eleanor reassures me as we got into my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know Colton Haynes isn't in teen wolf anymore, in my story he is.


	3. Blonde

Someone kept ringing my door bell over and over again. I ended up bumping my pinky toe on my couch as I ran past. I curse under my breath as I hopped the rest of the way to the front door.

“Morning sunshine.” Niall shouted as soon as I open it.

“I forgot you’re a morning person.” I said dryly walking off with him following behind.

“We didn’t get to set a time so I decide to come early. I know how much you love early mornings.” I turn to him irritated by his sarcasm and he gave me a wink while I glare at him.

“I don’t like you sometimes.”

“As long as you love me all the time.” He said while heading into my kitchen.

“How did you find my house anyway?” I don’t remember telling him my address. 

“I called Cher. She wasn’t fond of me waking her up either.” I can image the words he was blessed with.

“Where are we going anyway?” I ask standing in the kitchen door way.

“You’ll know when we get there so hurry up and get ready.” He said while making himself a sandwich. I quickly head back to my room to get ready. Niall ended up taking me to go bungee jumping in o2 arena. They were having some kind of special event. There were different types of bungees set up throughout the area. There were barricades set up and you had to get a blue band on your wrist to get in. It is a bit crowded but so far no one recognizes us, our hats and shades I guess help. But of course we took them off before jumping. Niall and I were like little kids skipping and racing to different bungees. We were now on the tallest one getting ready to jump standing side by side with a little distance between us. The instructor started counting down for us to jump until Niall stopped him.

“Wait!” He shouted grabbing the side bars. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared Niall?” I tease reaching over to push him a little coursing his hold to become tighter.

“I’m not scared.” He wasn’t very convincing because his voice went higher.

“Just close your eyes and let go.” The instructor in courage

“Okay…can I count?” he asked the instructor and the guy nodded.

“Okay…five…four…three…two…one!” He shouted and we both jumped. We were screaming but mine turned into laughter. Seeing Niall screaming his head off and flapping around like a chicken made my fear disappear. After that jump Niall and I got ourselves pizza and soda and were now sitting at a bench. I was still laughing.

“It wasn’t that funny. “He said while taking a bite.

“Yes it was. Even the instructor was laughing. He nearly pisses himself he had to run to the toilet.” Me saying that made him laugh and when he almost choked it made me laugh even harder. Our laughter quiet down and things kinder fell quiet.

“Did you and the girls see Dani?” 

“El and I did, but we only made her more upset.” I said then started eating my pizza. 

“I’m sure she’s fine now.” He said

“What about Liam? What happen after you guys left?” I looked up to meet his eyes.

“Harry took him to his boxing gym.” 

“Boxing gym?” I ask

“Yeah it’s this boxing gym Harry joined. He took him there to take out his frustration. Harry became really close with the trainer who owns it so he gave Harry a key.” My thoughts then went back to what Eleanor told me.

“Why did Harry join a boxing gym?” Even though I know the answer I still wanted to hear it from Niall. He finished eating his pizza before making eye contact.

“Because he had no choice.” 

“What do you mean?” He sat back releasing a sign. 

“After you broke up with Harry…he became distance. He would get drunk every night, get into random bar fights. One time he was about to fight five guys. Lucky thing the boys and I were there to help. I don’t know if you seen or heard this but they had it in the media saying One Direction accident prune.”

“Yeah I remember that. It said that Zayn hurt his hand while skate boarding it was all bandaged up. Liam hurt his toe by dropping a lift weight on it. Louis ended up cutting his foot while walking in a pond. Harry cutting his chin while skiing and, you accidently cut your finger.” I said and Niall nodded.

“But those are all lies. We really got injured because of that bar fight.” I sat forward waiting for him to continue. 

“Zayn hurt his hand by punching one of the guys in the face to hard, a full bottle of vodka dropped on Liam’s toe right after he jumped kick one of them. When Louis fell on top of one of the tables he used his foot to stop the guy from stabbing him. The knife ended up going threw his shoe sticking him in the foot. Harry got graze by one of the guys who also had a knife. My finger got cut while I was blocking my face when the guy went to break the bottle over my head.” When he was done I sat there in shock. I couldn’t believe what he just said.

“We knew we couldn’t keep any of us being hurt from the media, it was worst that all of us were hurt at the sometime. Simon and Paul came up with an idea for us to go separated places with our injuries before the media found out.”

“Simon knew about the fighting?” I ask surprise. 

“Just that one, he’s the one who told Harry to go to the boxing gym. The owner so happens to be a friend of Paul.” When I broke up with Harry I didn’t once think about how he was feeling or how it would affect him but how could I. I was hurting too much. I did everything I could to avoid him. I left London and went to L.A for two mouths spending time with my family. When I came back I continued my distance by moving into a new house. The only person I kept in touch with out of the group was Cher. She ended up coming over there shortly after me.

“Do you hold a grunge towards me?” he looks a bit taking back by my question.

“What for?”

“For breaking up with Harry and abandoning you and the boys…for all of it?” I ask

“No not at all.” He answered me like it was stupid to ask that. 

“Not even a little?”

“Bridgit you had every right to be mad at Harry, he hurt you. I did have a grunge towards him I mean we all did. But we forgave him including the fighting we got into.” It fell quiet again.

“What about you Bridgit? Have you forgiven him?” I don’t know how to answer that. I haven’t thought about whether I have forgiven him or not. Just then my cell started ringing. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket.

“Hello”

“Hey babe.” I look at Niall to see him staring wondering who it was. 

“Hey Colton” His mouth made an o shape as he slowly nodded then turns his attention to his phone.

“I’m coming to London tomorrow.”

“Really?” I ask over excited coursing him to laugh. 

“Yeah we have three days off so I’m coming to see you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” I said smiling into the phone.

“My flight would probably land at 7:30. I know how much you hate mornings so…”

“No I’ll pick you up.” I said cutting him off.

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow morning, I love you.” Every time he tells me that I get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

“I love you too.” I said still smiling like an idiot.

“Bye”

“Bye” I hung up and looked towards Niall to see him already staring at me.

“What?”

“How long have you two been dating?” he ask

“Four mouths” I said and he just nods. I remember when Colton and I first met. Niall and I decide to take a trip to San Diego and go to comic con. Harry and I were dating and suppose to go together but he didn’t want to so I asked Niall. We were excited it was our first time there.  
Flashback   
Niall and I were walking around looking at everyone’s customs and waxed figures, card board cut outs and everything else. We however didn’t have on any customs just regular outfits. As we walk farther I notice there were about 10 to 15 girls standing in front of two guys. They were taking pictures and asking for their autographs. I kept trying to see who they were but I couldn’t. When the girls finally moved on I saw their faces.

“Oh my god” I said louder then I intended drawing their attention to me. I covered my mouth and was about to walk away until one of then stopped me.

“Wait you’re Bridgit Mendler right?” Colton asks. I turned to them and nodded. 

“Aren’t you two Colton Haynes and Dylan O’Brien?” Niall asked and they nodded.

“You’re Niall Horan from One Direction right?” Dylan asked

“Yep” Niall said popping the p. They invited us to hang out with them and the rest of the cast of teen wolf. The cast were now on the panel answering questions while Niall and I were sitting in the back watching.

“You do know that Colton was flirting with you the hold time right?” Niall whispered. I looked at him surprise.

“No he wasn’t”

“Sometimes you could be so naïve.” He said shaking his head.

“I am not.” I said offended. 

“When you went to the toilet I confronted him about it.”

“What did you say?” I ask facing him more.

“That I don’t appreciate him flirting with my best mate’s girl right in front of me.” He said defensive.

“He doesn’t even know I’m with Harry.” The topic never came up sense I didn’t feel like he was flirting with me.

“Oh trust me he knows. “ He said looking towards the panel. 

“What exactly did he say?” I ask still looking at him.

“He said there’s nothing wrong with you two being friends.”

“He’s right.” I agreed.

“He also said that if Harry’s treating you the way you’re supposed to be treated then he has nothing to worry about including me.” He said sounding irradiated.

“I’m sure he means nothing by it.” His head snap to me.

“What?” I ask taking back by his reaction.

“N.a.i.v.e” he slowly stressed out.

“I am not.” I said once again offended. 

“In other words Bridgit He’s telling me to tell Harry watch his fucking back.” I cross my arms facing forward thinking Niall is being ridiculous. I notice Colton was looking our way. I could have sworn for a split second he had a smirk on his face but when his eyes met mine it was a smile.  
End if flash back

“Holy shit” I said suddenly

“What…what’s wrong?” Niall asked concern. I paused not sure what to say next but Niall was right. At the time I thought Niall was being over dramatic and coursing Harry to be paranoid for no reason. I told them they had nothing to worry about but I guess I wasn’t completely right.

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah…sorry I thought I left my stove on.” I watched as his eyebrows nit together in confusion.

“You didn’t even…”

“Let’s go on that one over there.” I cut him off grabbing his hand and started running towards anther bungee.  
We were just walking looking around when Niall got a text. A smile came on his face as he looked at the screen. He sends a text before putting it back in his pocket.

“Who was that?”

“Demi” I stop walking instantly coursing him to stop as well.

“Demi” I repeated making sure I was hearing right.

“It’s complicated.” he stated

“Opening up ajar of pickles is complicated not a relationship.” I said

“Don’t Bridgit.” He said and I can tell he’s becoming defensive. He started walking again with me right on his tail.

“Niall don’t do this to yourself…It didn’t work the first time or the second and it’s not going to work this time.” He kept quiet and started walking faster.

“Niall you’re a rebound.” He stops but kept his back to me.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but it’s true. Demi is Joe’s rebound. You’re Demi’s and Amy is yours.” He turns to face me.

“And I guess Colton is yours then.” He snaps bitterly.

“Niall that was hush” I said taking a step back.

“And what you just said wasn’t!” He shouted. Good thing this event is loud enough to cover up or conversation and no one was really paying any attention to us. A few people look our way but kelp walking.

“I was just telling you the truth!” I said

“Do me a favor. You worry about your love life and I’ll worry about mine!” He started walking again but stops turning back to me.

“I’ll take you home.” He said

“Don’t bother!” I said angry and walked straight pass him and out the barricades. I continued walking ignoring him calling out to me. I jumped in a taxi and headed to Cher’s house. I was now in her bedroom clam feeling guilty about what I said. 

“Was I being to hush?” I asked for her opinion while throwing myself on her bed. I was lying across the foot of the bed on my back. Cher was sitting at the head board.

“You both were but both of you were also telling the truth.” She said

“Colton is not a rebound.” I said shooting up leaning on my elbows.

“Yes he was and he knew it too. The question is though if he still is a rebound?”

“What are you trying to say?” I ask

“I saw you talking to Harry.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

“So I saw you talking to….” I pause. Sitting up turning to face her dawning on me what happen between Zayn and her at the party.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about last night.” I started

“What about?” she ask while playing with her hair

“What did you mean when you said ‘I can’ to Perrie? What was that all about?” at first she looked confuse until realization showed on her face.

“Nothing I was just joking around.” She said pushing her hair back.

“Zayn didn’t think it was funny.”

“Zayn takes himself too seriously.” She said getting up heading to her draw. I continued to stare at her but she insists it was nothing. I let it go but I still feel like she’s hiding something from me but I’m not 100% sure.

Liam’s P.O.V  
Harry and I were the only two at the boxing gym. He called me telling me to come here. I told him how angry I am at myself for the way I acted last night. I let the alcohol get the best of me. He told me to take it out on the boxing bag. We each had a boxing bag in front of us as we stood side by side. As soon as Harry put on his boxing gloves he began punching and I soon joined in.  
“All I want is for her to explain why.” I said stopping.

“I mean no offense but I don’t want to end up like you.” I said turning to him.

“Wow…offense taken.” He said continuing to box.

“You know what I mean Harry. The fighting…” I try to explain.

“That’s why you’re here boxing so you don’t get into fights like I did.”

“Yes but…I’m not just talking about the fighting. I’m talking about the moving on too.” He stops and faces me breathing hard from boxing.

“I don’t think I can do it. I don’t want to see Danielle with someone else. And I don’t know which is worst. Seeing her happy or miserable with someone else.” He used his shirt to wipe the sweat that was on his four head.

“What if Danielle does the same thing Bridgit did?” I ask

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused.

“Dating her guy friend the way Bridgit reassured you that she and Colton were just friends and now their dating. Dani told me the same thing about George Shelley. What if they end up dating?” when I said that he turns back to the boxing bag and started pounding the shit out of it. I wonder if he wishes that bag was me for bringing that up. Or maybe he wishes that was Colton.

“I’m sorry Harry I know this is a touché subject.” I apologize. 

“It’s best to get it out Liam, rather than keeping it in.” He said giving it one last punch. He turns back to face me.

“Go ahead.” He said nodding toward the bag. I face the boxing bag and started hitting. I thought about how she wasn’t answering any of my calls or text. About her side of the closet being empty and how her sent is no longer there. And what would happen if she and George keep getting closer. The more I thought about that pacifically the more I got angry. I kept hitting harder and harder until the boxing bag bust open.

“Shit” I said turning to look at Harry not sure what to do.

“It’s alright.” He walks off to the back where there were double doors.

“When I busted my first bag I order more.” He said opening the doors. I walked over to see the room was full with them. We lifted one of the boxing bags to replace the busted one.

“I’m not giving up on Dani. I know she loves me even though she says she doesn’t” I started boxing again while Harry look like he was in deep thought as he just stands there.

Harry’s P.O.V  
After I was done boxing with Liam I headed home. I took a shower and was now lying on my bed on my back in just a towel around my waist. My thoughts went back to when Bridgit broke up with me. The boys and I were in New Zealand for our tour. We headed to a club to celebrate our last night in New Zealand because the tour had come to an end. I ended up bumping into my ex Emma Ostilly there. We didn’t dance or hang together we just saw each other but kept to our group who we came with. I kept taking shots after shots and I was too drunk to even notice when she came over and started talking to me or her leading me to her car and taking me to her place. When I woke up next to her I didn’t remember anything and I thought I was way too drunk to do anything with her. And that maybe she just undress me sense I was pretty much naked under the blanket. But as I jumped out of her bed with a killer headache the images slowly came back to me until I remembered everything. I didn’t say anything to her and wasn’t sure what to say. I grabbed my things and left as fast as I could. Someone took a picture of her and I kissing on her door step and it quickly spread. By noon it was already in London. As soon as I made it back to the hotel the boys were hammering me with questions but I didn’t have time to answer so I ignored them and took an early flight back to London with Paul. I called Cher because Bridgit wasn’t answering her phone. My heart sunk knowing the news had already got to her. I didn’t know what I was going too said or do but I just know I had to get to her and talk to her. After quarreling on the phone she finally told me where to find her. She was sitting under a big tree in the park.   
Flash back   
I took long steps trying to reach to her as fast as I could. She looks up and stands to her feet just as I stood in front of her.  
“Bridgit...”

“How did you find me?” She asks cutting me off surprise to see me. Her eyes were red and glassy from crying.

“Let me explain.” I said stepping closer. She turns walking away and I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“Don’t touch me!” she tried to pull her arm away but I try my best to keep her close.

“Baby listen…”

“Don’t you dare call me that!” she snaps still trying to pull away fighting me off. 

“Listen to me!” I shouted a little shaking her by her shoulders. I was glad nobody was around.

“I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything. She doesn’t mean anything to me. The person I care about is you.” I said looking into her eyes.

“You sure have a way of showing that.” Her tears beam over and stream down her cheeks. I reach to wipe them but she slaps my hand away.

“I told you don’t touch me.” She jerks out of my arms and walks off again. I chase after her once again stopping her. I spin her around placing my lips on hers. She pushed me away and slapped me.

“I never want to see you again.” She said between sobs, her eyes glassy from the tears building up getting ready to roll down her cheeks again.

“I hate you!” The anger in her voice when she said that left me paralyzed. My legs just wouldn’t move to chase after her again. This deep hurting pain came over me coursing me to drop to my knees watching her walk away. She became blurred out as tears build up in my eyes as I started sobbing knowing that I messed everything up between us.  
End of Flash back  
A tear slip from my eye rolling down to my ear.

“Hazza!” Louis shouted busting into my room. I sat up quickly wiping the falling tear. The boys and I have keys to each other’s houses. And apparently Louis makes good use of it especially Niall. That reminds me I need to go grocery shopping.

“Get ready.”

“For...” I asked waiting for him to explain. 

“We’re going camping.” He said excited.

“Camping?” I ask with a raise brow.

“Yep…you, me, Zayn, Liam, and Niall”

“You got Zayn to agree on camping?” I ask surprise.

“Niall and I had to tie him up.” He said walking over to my closet pulling out my bag from the top shelf. 

“Liam agreed too?” I ask

“I threaten to tie him up if he didn’t. Do I have to do the same with you?” he asks turning to me. Within minutes we were outside heading to his Range Rover. As I got in I see he wasn’t kidding when he said they tied up Zayn. He sat in the middle of me and Niall with his mouth covered by tape. Liam sat in the front seat turning to look at me.

“I see you came without being tied up.” He said as I carefully pulled off the tape from Zayn’s mouth.

“Lucky him” Zayn said

“All you had to do was agree to come.” Niall said.

“I hate camping.” Zayn snap 

“Oh pipe down Z. it’s gonna be fun.” Louis said turning the key then pulling off from my house.

“Why all of a sudden you want to go camping anyway?” I asked

“We haven’t done it in a while so why not.” Louis answer 

“Could someone please untie me?” Zayn ask trying to get out of the ropes. Both Niall and I started to untie him.

“Don’t you just love the outdoors?” Louis asks taking a deep sniff of the air once we were out of his jeep.

“Not really.” Zayn said standing with his hands deep into his pockets as the boys and I unload our stuff. We were in the forest just off road and a lake was nearby. We struggle making our tents but finally got them up. We manage to get a fire going but it was really small. Louis, Liam and Zayn went to get more wood. While Niall and I stayed and started roosting hot dogs and marshmallows.

“Bridgit and I hung out today.” Niall spoke up

“But at the end we got into an argument.”

“About what?” I ask.

“I don’t want to really get into that part. What’s important is I said something stupid and she’s pissed.” 

“I’m sure whatever it is she’s forgotten it by now.” I said leaning forward to check my hot dog.  
“………I called Colton a rebound.” I turn to look at him shock but his eyes shift from mine to my arm.

“Harry your jackets on fire.” I look down at my arm and saw the fire was starting to spread on my jacket sleeve. I quickly took it off throwing it behind me.

“Harry the tent!” I turn to see my jacket had caught one of the tents on fire. Both Niall and I jumped to our feet. Niall grabbed a bottle that was on the side of Louis’ tent and ran over to pour it on the fire.

“No Niall I don’t think that’s…” before I could finish the fire blaze up spreading to the other tent. We grabbed the empty bottles Louis brought this time and ran down to the lake. As we were running back Niall lost his footing and fell face first into the dirt. If it wasn’t for the focus of putting the fire out I would have laugh. He got up and helped me put the fire out. We stood there staring at the two burned down tents then we heard screaming coming from the forest. We turn to see Louis and Zayn running full speed our way. They slowed down coming to stand in front of us.

“What’s going on?” I ask 

“It was huge.” Louis said terrified 

“It tried to get us.” Zayn added.

“What tried to get you and where’s Liam?” Niall ask looking around and so did we.

“Oh no it ate Liam.” Louis said grabbing on to my shirt.

“What are you talking about?” I asked just then we heard the sound of branches breaking coming from the forest. Louis grabbed on to me tighter and Zayn onto Niall. The noise got closer and then we saw a shadow. We all started screaming holding on to each other.

“Would you guys stop screaming I swear our fans have nothing on you right now” We stop when we realize it was Liam. 

“Liam big foot didn’t get you.” Louis said while squeezing him in a hug.

“Get off, it was just a deer.” Liam said breaking free. 

“A deer?” Zayn ask

“Yes a deer.” Liam answer 

“But it was huge.” Louis said

“His shadow made him look huge. I shine my flash light on him to see it. When I tried to tell you two you broke off running leaving me behind I might add.” Liam said

“Oh…sorry about that mate” Zayn said

“What the hell happen here?” Liam asks drawing everyone’s attention to the two burned down tents.

“We had a little accident.” I said

“A little?” Liam ask

“What happen to you?” Zayn ask Niall noticing his dirty clothes.

“Like Harry said we had a little accident.” Niall answer

“You call this little. You two almost burned down our hold camp site.” Louis said 

“Oh please…you’re the one mistaking a small deer for big foot.” Niall fired back

“Hey! You didn’t see it. The deer was big.” Louis shouted stamping his foot. I started laughing. Louis and Niall stop arguing and their attention was on me. It could be that they haven’t heard me laugh in a long time. But I couldn’t help it. The more I thought about the situation the harder I laughed. They soon join in and our laughter was echoing throughout the forest. Our laughter sub sided when we heard a bear growled loudly and rather close. We ran stumbling over each other trying to gather our things and jump into the jeep and get the hell out of here.


	4. Begin Again

I’m sitting in the airport by the exit waiting for Colton’s flight to arrive. My mind drifted back to the conversation Cher and I had.  
Flashback

“So what do you and Colton have plan while he’s down here?” Cher asked curiously sitting back onto her bed.

“Nothing really, we’ll be meeting up with my parents. The rest we’ll figure out.” I said sitting up beside her.

“Oh you’ll figure it out alright.” She smirks jumping her eye brows.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” I ask completely lost.

“You two haven’t seen each other in a week.” She said in a duh tune.

“Yeah…so…” I ask still not understanding.

“It means sex Bridgit. You two are going to have sex.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Why would you say that?” I stuttered standing from her bed.

“Because it’s obvious since he hasn’t seen…wait a minute. You two haven’t had sex yet have you?” I look down playing with my fingers. She came closer by sitting on the edge of her bed.

“No” I faintly answered.

“How long have you two been dating?” she ask

“Four months.” I said looking at her.

“And you two haven’t had sex yet? I mean you slept with Harry after a month and you were a virgin.” She said snickering. 

“Cher” I said blushing.

“Is it because Harry took your v card?”

“No” I answer, her question being ridiculous. 

“Is it because Harry’s the only one to ever see you naked?” she asks trying to understand.

“He is but that has nothing to do with it. I just wasn’t ready.” I said picking at my finger nail polish. 

“Well you’re going to have to make the decision on whether you’re going to keep him as the rebound…” I was now glaring at her.

“Or officially make him your lover. It’s up to you.” She said.  
End of flashback  
I truly hate it when she’s right.

“Bridgit” I heard my name shouted. I looked up to see Colton. I got up running towards him and he drops his bag just before I jumped into his arms. He slowly guided me back onto my feet but kept me close to him.

“God I missed you.” He said with his face buried into my neck.

“I missed you too.” When he finally pulled away his lips immediately found mine. I deepen the kiss by grabbing the back of his neck pulling him closer. Realizing we’re still in the airport I started to push him away but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Colton.” I mumble between our lips laughing a little when he finally pulled away. He picked up his bag and put his other arm around my shoulders. After leaving the airport we headed to my house. I told him we were going over to my parent’s house especially how my mum insists on us coming to visit them. Colton was now in my bathroom connected to my room taking a shower. I enter my room looking for my phone charger. Colton came out in just a towel.

“I forgot my boxes.” He said getting them from off my bed. Holy shit I couldn’t stop my eyes from slowly racking down his body. He notices and an intent blush came over my face. He winks at me before heading back into the bathroom. I started fanning myself because suddenly this room became really hot. I found my charger plugging it in then headed into my living room. Now that Colton is ready wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. And me changing into a yellow floral sleeveless dress that stops just before my knees we made our long drive to my parent’s house.  
We pulled up getting out of my car and my mind drifted to when I brought this house for them.  
Flashback

“Welcome to your new home.” I said opening the door leading them inside.

“How many rooms are in this house?” my mum asked while they looked around.

“Well there’s nine bedrooms, six bathrooms, two inside pools, one outside, two garages, three living rooms, four game rooms, three theatre rooms, two kitchens and one big wine basement, all together that’s 32 rooms.”

“Did you say wine basement?” My dad asked excited and I nodded. He always wanted a wine basement. 

“Seriously out of all that, that’s what stands out to you?” my mum asked him with her hands on her hips.

“32 rooms is a lot for just two people.” I said thinking it over. But then again I know how she loves to through family parties and host gatherings so this house is perfect for them.

“What do you mean two people?” my mum asked breaking my train of thought.

“Mum I told you that I’m going to be living on my own.”

“But Bridgit…”My cell buzzed interrupting her letting me know I got a text.

“Who’s that?” my dad asked.

“It’s Harry I’m supposed to be meeting up with him right now.” I said sending a text back.

“Bridgit you can’t move out yet.” My mum said pouting.

“Mum I had to move out sooner or later. It just so happen to be sooner. How would you have managed if I went to college instead of x factor?” I ask putting my cell back into my pocket. 

“That’s exactly why she cancelled your dorm room, lying to them saying you join a sorority.” My dad said.

“What?” I asked shock looking at my mum.

“Oh look at the time.” She said looking at her wrist but she wasn’t even wearing a watch.

“You really shouldn’t keep Harry waiting dear. See you tomorrow drive safe.” She said pushing me towards the front door.

“Bye honey.” My dad said waving. My mum didn’t even give me enough time to say bye back before closing the door.  
End of flash back

“Neil their here” I heard my mum shouting to my dad after we rung the door bell. She swings the door open with a big smile on her face. She showers the right side of my face with kisses while hugging me.

“Okay mum, it’s not like you haven’t seen me in years.” When she finally pulled away she went to hug Colton which he returned. My dad came jogging down the stairs pulling me into a hug as well. Finally after all the embracing we were sitting at the dinner table having breakfast.

“Mum did you cook for an army or something?” I ask looking over all the food on the table. She had grits, sunny side up eggs, scramble eggs, bacon, hush browns, French toast, waffles, pan cakes, sausage and fruits.

“I may have gotten a bit carried away.” She said looking over them as well.

“Yeah just a bit” My dad said with sarcasm.

“It all looks really good. I haven’t had a home cook meal in so long.” Colton said eyeing one plate to the next. We served ourselves and begin eating.

“So Colton how is teen wolf season three coming along?” my mum asked.

“It’s coming along great. I can’t wait for the fans to see it.” He answered excited. 

“He won’t even tell me anything no matter how much I beg.” I said pouting.

“I can’t besides I would totally ruin it for you if I did.” He said smiling.

“You know Colton I did some school plays in my day. They told me I could have been an actress.” My mum said

“Mum please, not this story again.” I said rolling my eyes.

“I’m just saying from one actor to another, if you need any advice I’m here to help.” She said resting her hand on top of Colton then placing them back to where they were first.

“Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.” He said smiling at her. I put my face in my hands in embarrassment. Colton has met my parents a couple of times already. And every time my mum always ends up embarrassing me. My dad on the other hand doesn’t really say much to Colton. I think he’s still trying to figure him out. Whether he likes him or not which is why it shocked us when he actually asks him a question.

“So Colton how are your parents?” Colton was a bit taking back by his sudden interaction, but regain himself.

“Their doing great” he answers.

“When are you going to see them?” my dad asked.

“Actually I want to go see them tomorrow since I don’t get that many days off.” I look at him a little sad. He didn’t tell me he was going to Wichita, Kansas.

“And…I wanted to take Bridgit with me.” He says looking at me. My sad expression turns into shock. I haven’t met Colton’s parents yet. Every time Colton would want me to meet them I would come up with some excuse not to. I was just too nervous and scared to meet them and I still feel the same way.

“Oh that’s great Bridgit you should go.” My mum encourages and Colton looks at me hopeful.

“Um…we haven’t talked about this.” I said softly to him.

“You guys have been dating for a while you should meet his parents.” My dad spoke up. So now he wants to interact, so much for being on my side. I look from my dad to my mum then back to Colton. The look on his face is just….too hopeful to say no to.

“….why not” I said shrugging my shoulders. A big smile came on his face. That I can’t deny just warmed my heart. 

 

I came out from the bathroom heading down the upstairs hallway heading back to the staircase, when one of the cracked bedroom doors caught my attention. I walked over to it opening the door wider so I could look inside. My mouth fell open when I saw what exactly was in there. This has to be my mother’s doing. She has the room filled with pictures, magazines, posters and photo shoots of me all over the walls. There was no bed just table stands and shelves in the corners. There were pictures of me from x factor and right after I left on them. I walk to one of the shelves bending down to look at the last picture at the bottom. It was a picture of me and Cher standing on the line to audition for x factor. We were nervously smiling at the camera as my mum took the picture. I smile picking up the picture to get a closer look at it but as soon as I move it another picture behind it fell on the floor. I picked it up turning it over looking at it. I stare at it surprised. It’s a picture of me and Harry. I think this was around the time we just started dating. His arms were around my waist from behind as we both made silly faces at the camera. Why does my mom have this picture? I thought I got rid of all the pictures of us.

“This is a bit creepy.” I nearly jumped out my skin hearing his voice. I quickly put the picture back standing to my feet turning around to see Colton standing in the door way.

“It is creepy even for my mum.” I said coursing him to laugh. 

“What are you doing up here anyway?” I ask walking towards him.

“Your dad sent me up here to check on you. To make sure you didn’t get lost.” He snickered. I raise my eyebrows in shock.

“I think my dad’s warming up to you.” I said stepping closer to him.

“I think so too.” He said smiling stepping even closer to me resting his four head onto mine.

“Did you really mean what you said about meeting my parents?” he asks reassuring.

“Yeah, it’s not fear you meeting my parents a couple of times and me not meeting yours not even once.” He smiled learning down to kiss me but our lips only bush before there was a flash. We turn   
at the same time to see my mum at the top of the staircase with her camera taking a picture of us. 

“Oops, I forgot to take the flash off.” She said looking at her camera.

“Mum what are you doing?” I ask drawing back her attention.

“This one’s for the photo book.” She said jumping her eyebrows.

“Photo book?” I ask with one of mine raise. 

“Yep…you two are just so cute.” She quickly took another picture then headed back down stairs.

“Please tell me your parents aren’t weird.” I said turning to look at Colton.

“They’re not that weird but then again nobody’s parents are as weird as your mom.” He said smirking.

“Hey” I said playfully hitting him on the arm as he laugh.

 

“Are you nervous?” Colton asks me as we were now sitting on the plane. After leaving my parents we went back to my house so I could pack then headed straight to the airport.

“I am.” I admitted playing with my fingers.

“Don’t be, my parents are going to love you.” I wanted to take his words inconsideration but I’m just too nervous. I quickly send Cher a text before the flight attendant ordered us to turn off all electrical devices.

Cher’s P.O.V  
I was in Starbucks waiting for Eleanor and Danielle to meet me here. After trying to reach Bridgit I finally got a text from her.  
From Bridgit: sorry my phone was dead and I forgot to take it with me to my parents. Anyway long story short I’m heading to Wichita, Kansas to meet Colton’s parents wish me luck.

“What the hell happen at that breakfast?” I mumble to myself. Bridgit always found an excuse to not meet his parents and now she’s actually going. That’s a shocker. I looked up to see Eleanor walking over to me with shades on.

“Did you order yet?” She asks always ready for coffee.

“Yep…cotton candy Frappuccino for you, chai latte for Danielle and café vanilla Frappuccino for me.” I said as she sat down.

“How long have you been waiting?” she ask taking off her shades resting them on the table.

“About 5 minutes.” El was a bit late because she had some kind of class meeting, and I’m not even sure if Dani is coming. Right on cue she walks in heading towards us. 

“Hi” she said taking a seat across from me. Both El and I said the same. 

“CDE your orders are ready.” I got up and headed to the courter paying for our coffees. After sitting back down Danielle started apologizing about lashing out on El and Bridgit.

“It’s alright Dani we know you didn’t mean it.” Eleanor said smiling.

“Where’s Bridgit anyway?” Dani asks.

“Wichita Kansas” I said simply after taking a sip.

“What?” they both ask.

“Well she’s on a flight there as we speak to meet Colton’s parents.” I corrected myself.

“Wait, she hasn’t met his parents yet?” El asks

“How long have they been dating?” Dani join in.

“No and about four mouths I think she said.” I answer.

“I hesitated on meeting Louis’ parents too.” Eleanor said.

“Me too with Liam’s parents….were you with Craig’s parents?” Danielle asks me.

“Nope” I said before sipping my coffee again.

“How come?” Dani asks

“I’m the take it or leave it kind of girl you know.” I stated simply.

“Isn’t that the truth” The girls and I turn to see Niall standing beside our table.

“What are you doing here and why are you, ease dropping on our conversation?” I asked annoyed.

“I came to get coffee. Besides I couldn’t help myself.” He said smiling. I gave him a fake smile back.

“Where’s Bridgit I’ve been trying to reach her all morning. Is she still mad at me?” he asks grabbing a chair from one of the other tables.

“She thinks you’re the one mad at her and no she’s not mad at you. Plus she’s probably close to landing in Kansas.” I said

“I’m not mad, I was upset…wait did you say Kansas? Why is she going to Kansas?” he ask pulling up the chair then sitting.

“To meet Colton’s parents” I said

“As in for the first time, why is she just meeting them?” he asks and before I could answer Louis walked in.

“Niall what’s taking so long?” he said but then notices us.

“Hey babe” He walks over kissing El on the check before grabbing a chair from another table pulling it up to sit beside her.

“What were you guys talking about?” Louis asks looking around the table.

“I apologize for being an idiot.” Dani said

“Meeting parents for the first time.” El said.

“How Cher’s the take it or leave it kind of girl.” Niall said.

“I was just about to explain to Niall why it took so long for Bridgit to meet Colton’s parents.” I said

“Oh and Bridgit’s on her wait to Kansas.” Niall added.

“Okay hold the breaks. Let me see if I get all this.” He said sitting forward resting his elbows on the table.

“You’re apologizing for getting mad at El and Bridgit right?” he asks looking at Dani and she nodded.

“How you didn’t hesitate to meeting Craig’s parents’ right?” he asks looking at me and I also nodded.

“And now you’re about to explain why Bridgit took so long to meet Colton’s parents.” He said catching on.

“And you said you’re not good with puzzles.” I said smiling at him.

“But I don’t understand why is Bridgit going to Kansas?” he asks

“To meet Colton’s parents” Niall said.

“Ooooh” Louis said dragging it out nodding. 

 

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After getting our bags we headed towards the exit.  
“Colton” by the exit stood a man who looked to be in his late 40’s or early 50’s, and he looks exactly like Colton but just an older version.

“Dad” Colton shouted back. No wonder why. Colton grabbed my hand and ran towards his dad. He let go just before giving his dad a hug.

“Good to see you son.” His dad said patting him on the back.

“Good to see you too dad” he said after they let go from their embrace. His eyes then landed on me and intently my nerves kick in.

“Dad, meet Bridgit, Bridgit this is my dad Adam.” He said looking from his dad to me.

“It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Haynes.” I said extending my hand. 

“Please call me Adam and we hug in this family.” He ignored my hand and gave me a hug. I felt a bit awkward but hugged back any way. For some reason my mind went back to when I first met Harry’s parents. I didn’t hesitate to meet them or hug them. Because his parents are super nice the voice in my head said. But so is Colton’s dad I fire back. After loading our bags in his dad’s car we started our journey to his parent’s house. Both Colton and I were sitting in the back. Colton was sat behind his dad.

“It’s so good to have you home but I must warn you that your mom may have gone a little over board.” Adam said.

“What do you mean?” Colton asks.

“She got over excited especial after you told her Bridgit was coming.” His dad said 

“How over excited are we talking dad?” Colton asks a bit skeptical and my nervousness rises higher.

“She invited your brother, sister, couple of your friends, your aunt and uncle.” His dad said and my eyes went a bit wide.

“How did she invite them so fast?” Colton asks surprise.

“This is your mother we’re talking about.” His dad answers laughing a little, by this time my nerves were in over drive. So much for his mum not being as bad as my mum, Colton intertwine our finders giving it a light squeezed coursing me to turn to him. He mouthed a sorry to me and I gave him a small smile before looking back out the window. Maybe I could open up the car door and jump out. I mean we weren’t going that fast. I’ll probably get a few cuts and bruises but nothing to serious. 

“Here we are home sweet home.” Colton’s dad said as he pulled up into a drive way in front of a really beautiful house. It’s white trim with yellow and a beautiful colorful rose garden along the side walk and the porch. As the wind blew I could smell salt in the air.

“Come a long to the side fence” Adam said breaking me from sniffing the air. I didn’t even notice when they took one bag each since we didn’t pack that much out from the trunk. I follow close behind them as we entered through the side fence and on to a big patio in the back overlooking the beach. No wonder why I smelled salt. 

“What do you think so far?” Colton asks bringing my eyes from the beautiful sunset on the water to him.

“It’s beautiful.” I said honestly. 

“I knew you would love it.” He said bumping my hip telling me to follow him in side. His mum really went all out. As soon as we entered in we could smell the different herbs and spices mixing together as she cooked.

“Honey we’re here” Adam shouted as we entered in through the slide doors. Colton and Adam rest our bags down to the side.

“Colton” she shouted excitedly as soon as she exits out the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron heading towards him. She kisses all over his face while holding him close.

“Mom, please spare me.” He begged causing me to laugh. Not much difference between his mum and mine. My laugh draws her attention to me and I could feel my nerves coming back.

“Mom I would like you to meet Bridgit, Bridgit this is my mom Elizabeth.” Colton said

“It’s really nice to meet you Mrs.….I mean Elizabeth.” I said unsure.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you too.” She said giving me a hug. Which I’m kinder prepare for after his father’s hug. Still awkward though, that voice said making another appearance. I choose to ignore it. She pulled away and held my face in her hands. 

“You’re prettier in person those magazines don’t do you justice.” I laughed while thanking her for the complement. I complemented her back along with Colton’s dad. Saying I see where he gets his good looks from. Coursing Adam to flex his muscles, Colton hung his head down in embarrassment and I laughed.

“Oh honey, why don’t you take their bags to the beach house?” His mum said to his dad.

“Beach house?” I ask confused.

“Yeah I prepared the beach house for you and Colton to stay in. Colton why don’t you show Bridgit your old room” His mum said to him. Colton then leads me upstairs to his old room. He has race cars and helicopters on his draws. There’s a basketball, soccer ball, football and base ball in the corner of the room. Behind the door was a basketball net.

“You really love sports huh?” I ask picking up the basketball.

“Back in school I couldn’t choose so I tried my best in all of them” I bounced the ball a couple times then throw it at the net. It didn’t even go close to the net it bounce of the wall landing on the side of the bed.

“Wow that was pathetic.” He laughs getting the ball.

“I’m not good at sports” I mumble embarrassed. He stood up shooting the ball from the side of the bed making the spot, I whispered under my breath show off.

“What was that you said?” he asks smirking. 

“Nothing” I said quickly looking at his picture on his draw. It was a baby picture of him and I picked it up looking at it closer.

“Awww you were so cute….don’t know what happen now.” I said teasing him.

“What are you trying to say?” he asks looking at me deviously. 

“I’m just saying the good looks disappear.” I said laughing resting the picture back.

“That’s it.” He said coming after me. I ran from him and when I did I notice a night light on the other side of his bed.

“Awww did the little baby need his little night light.” I said in a baby voice.

“You’re in big trouble when I catch you.” He picked up his pace as we ran around his room. My only safety zone was getting out of his room and heading downstairs. As if reading my mind he locked the room door.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He said smirking coming towards me again. Oh crap now what? I looked around the room to see if anything could help me but nothing. I quickly dash over the bed before he could grab me. I made a run towards the door screaming a little when I finally opened it with no seconds to spare. I ran out the room with him hot on my tail. As soon as I hit the staircase he caught me by rapping his arms around my waist. But before he could do anything we heard different voices coming from down stairs.

“Where’s Colton anyway?” A male’s voice asks.

“He’s up stairs showing Bridgit his old room.” Elizabeth answer.

“Are you sure that’s all their doing?” another male voice asks. I could feel my cheeks heating up. 

“We’ll finish this later but for now let’s head back down stairs.” Colton whispered into my ear. He grabs my hand leading us down stairs. There were different voices coming from the living room. Just before we entered I stopped coursing Colton to stubble back a little.

“Are you feeling nervous again?” Colton asks and I nodded.

“Don’t be, knowing my family and friends their going to pick on me. I’m the one who should be nervous.” He said laughing a little, making me smile and lighting me up a little. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and we made our way into the living room. As we enter the room fell quiet until they greeted Colton.

“Got some good news son your aunt and uncle weren’t able to make it. That means more food for us.” Adam said happy and Elizabeth lightly hit him on the shoulder. Coursing me to smile, nope not that much different than my parents at all.

“Everyone I would like you to meet Bridgit, Bridgit that’s my older brother Donald.” He pointed to the guy who was sitting on the side of Adam. He waved at me and I waved back.

“That’s my sister Eva.” She was sitting next to Elizabeth. She was a spitting image of their mother she also waved and I waved back.

“And those two are my best friends Jacob and Alex.” They also waved and I return it.

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Jacob said. Hearing his voice I realize he was the one asking for Colton.

“We feel like we practically know you.” Alex joins in. And his voice sounds like the one asking if that’s all we were doing.

“Well I hope there all good things.” I said smiling.

“Oh, there all good things alright” Alex said smirking. I could tell already he’s not one to hold back.

“Okay can we eat now?” Colton asks changing the subject.

“Yes let’s eat.” Elizabeth said standing along with everyone else. We were now sitting to a big table out on the patio eating and talking. They have these beautiful outdoor lighting along the patio so we could see and they go along down the beach as well. Every so often Colton would have to cut in on Jacob and Alex changing the subject. I found it hilarious along with the rest of his family. It feels so good not being the one who gets embarrass for a change. But Alex wasn’t showing any mercy at all. Bringing up as much embarrassing stories about Colton he could remember, making everyone but Colton laugh.

“I remember talking to him over the phone after comic con how he was saying he met you and how hot he thought you were.” Alex said.

“Oh yeah and saying how he wish you were single so he could have asked you out.” Jacob added, the minute he said that my mind went on Niall. Something else comes up proving he was right. Maybe I really am native. That reminds me I still haven’t talk to Niall since or argument. 

“What about the dream he had?” Alex said bringing me back to the conversation.

“Right right, I remember the dream he told us about when…” Jacob started.

“I think that’s enough.” Colton said cutting him off quickly. 

“Bridgit and I are going to walk along the beach then head to the beach house so good night everyone.” He said standing to his feet.

“Wait I want to hear the rest of that dream.” I said teasing. Jacob and Alex laugh. Colton reach for my hand helping me stand to my feet. 

“Thank you very much for dinner mom.” He said kissing her on her cheek.

“Dad, Donald, Eva good night.” He said looking at them.

“Thank you for the lovely dinner Elizabeth.” I said

“Oh you’re very welcome Bridgit.” She said smiling. 

“You’re not going to kiss us good night?” Alex asks smirking.

“I feel hurt.” Jacob adds in a fake sad voice, coursing me to laugh. Colton picks up a roll splitting it in half throwing it at them while they laugh at him. He then takes my hand leading me away from the table I quickly said good night to the rest of them before heading down on to the beach. We walk hand in hand along the beach following the lighting path to I’m guessing the beach house. The moon light along with these outdoor lighting is truly beautiful and really romantic.

“So what was your dream about?” I ask looking up at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answers keeping a poker face.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Was it a dirty dream?” I ask bumping him with my hips. He cleared his throat turning his head away from me.

“Oh my god you did have a dirty dream about me.” I ask surprise I was right. He continues to look the other way as we walk. 

“What kind of things were we doing?” I asked leaning into him. He once again cleared his throat still not looking at me. 

“I don’t remember.” He mumbles. Lair I thought to myself. It’s not like you’re gonna do any of those things with him anyway. That voice said popping back up. Who the hell invited this voice anyway?

“That’s such a shame we could have made those things real.” I whisper seductively into his ear coursing him to stop. I winked at him as he stared at me in shock. I walk backwards away from him leaving him just standing staring at me. I turn around and I could see the beach house further down. I made a run for it, looking over my shoulder I see Colton gaining on me. I didn’t even make it to the door before he caught me picking me up throwing me over his shoulder as I laugh telling him to put me down. He opens the door to the beach house stepping in side with me still on his shoulder.

“Colton put me down.” And he finally did so I could get a better look at the inside of the beach house. This kinder looks like Harry’s step dad’s boat house. We only spend one night in there because I was creep out by all the different things he had hanging on the walls. I turn to Colton and for some reason I was about to tell him that story. But I quickly close my mouth. You can’t talk to your boyfriend about your ex stupid. There goes that voice again and man is it insulting. 

“You okay?” Colton asks looking at me a bit worried. 

“Yeah the beach house is really nice, not creepy at all.” The last part slipping out

“You were expecting it to be creepy?” He asks snickering.

“No not at all.” I quickly said. We were just standing staring at each other. Cher’s right I want to make Colton my lover I mean who wouldn’t just look at him. What Harry and I had is the past I want to see where my future leads me. I smile as he slowly made his way towards me.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” he asks standing in front of me pulling me close to him I reach up pulling him down to me connecting our lips. I caught him off guard at first but the kiss soon became more heated.

“Why don’t you find out?” I said bushing my nose along his. He grabs the back of my thighs telling me to jump and I did. He carries me to the back where the room is kicking it close before throwing me onto the bed coursing me to giggle. He went from kissing my lips to kissing my jaw line to nipping on my neck coursing my breathing to become deeper. His hands slowly slide up my dress starting at my thighs then up my stomach then reaching around to unzip it.

“You know you can trust me right?” he whispers in my ear. 

“I know.” I said breathless. 

“I won’t ever hurt you.” He whispers pulling back just enough to look me in the eyes coursing my heart to flatter.

“I know.” I breathe smiling. He pulls my dress down throwing it on to the floor. He quickly took off his shirt before kissing me and once again reaching in the back to unhook my bra. He starts kissing down my neck, pulling off my bra before attacking my left beast sucking on my nibble coursing my back to arch. I reach down unbuttoning his pants trying to push them off. He sat up to finish take them off. We were both left in our bottom underwear’s. He climbs back on top of me.

“Are you sure?” he whispers. I lift forward connecting our lips. It started sweet but soon more passionate. No more words were said as he lifted me further up the bed still keeping our lips together. He started kissing down my body stopping at the top of my knickers slowly pulling them down and I raise my hips. He threw them onto the floor along with his boxes. He places himself at my entrance without a condom knowing he doesn’t need one. I’ve been on the pills since I was with Harry and I haven’t stop taking them. Because you were hoping Harry would have magical found you and fuck your brains out ever since you two broke. This voice in my head is really pissing me off. I don’t give a shit about Harry anymore I’m with Colton. He slowly pushes inside me breaking all thoughts off Harry making me focus back on him. He slowly starts thrusting making me gasp. His thrusting soon quickens making us both moan.

“Fuck yes Bridgit.” He groans as I’m panting, hitting all the right spots reaching up to cup my beast. He squeezes them making me arch my back pushing them into his hands more. We were both panting and moaning each other’s names trying to reach our highs. I release my orgasm as he groans cuming into me. He rolls to the side of me as we’re both breathing hard. He pulls me into his arms resting his chin on top of my head.

“That…was amazing.” He breathes into my hair. Was it? My inner voice asks with a raise brow.

“Yes it was.” I said smiling agreeing with him and answering her.


	5. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter: Irresistible and Gotta be you by 1D

Zayn’s POV  
I could hear my name being called out but it was distance and sound like an echo. I could feel my body being shaking but I was just too tried and sleepy to open my eyes. The voice kept getting louder and louder by the minute. 

“Zayn get your arse up now!” I recognize that accent anywhere.

“Go away Niall, I’m not going camping again.” I said turning over.

“You really need to see this all though you might not want to.” He said and I could hear him moving around before the TV was turned on. He flips through a couple channels before stopping on what sounds like a news channel turning it up.

“One Direction star Zayn Malik cheated on his Little Mix girlfriend Perrie Edwards.”

“What the fuck?” I jolted up looking at the TV.

“21 year old Courtney Webb admitted that she had sex with Zayn Malik at a house party two weeks ago. She also adds that he was drinking vodka and kept giving her these ‘come to bed ‘eyes.”

“Zayn” Niall call out to me but my eyes were glue to the TV in shock as they show a picture of me sleeping in a bed.

“It’s on every news channel. It’s on the radio too I heard it on my way here. It’s probably in the news papers even magazines already. There’s no way Perrie hasn’t heard about this.” If possible my eyes just grew wider.  
Perrie’s POV  
I was in my kitchen making a cup of tea. I turn on my TV and they were showing a picture of me, Zayn and a blonde girl I don’t recognize. I turn the volume louder to hear what they were saying. 

“Courtney Webb has claimed that she had sex with Zayn Malik two weeks ago at a house party.” My cup dropped out my hand smashing to the ground. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Did Zayn really cheat on me or is this a lie, some kind of sick joke.  
Harry’s POV  
I was standing in front of my TV with my toothbrush hanging half way out my mouth in shock. This has to be a rumor. Zayn would never do that…….would he? I grab my cell of my bed dialing his home number and his answering machine comes on. So I hang up dialing his cell still no answer. I grab my car keys quickly rinsing my mouth out leaving my toothbrush in the sink before heading out the door.  
Perrie’s POV  
I’m sitting in my living room in the quiet still in shock. He wouldn’t do that. I kept saying in my head. My cell started ringing on the side of me flashing Zayn’s name on the screen. I hesitated but picked up, I didn’t say anything I just held it to my ear.

“Hello Perrie?” I could hear the sound of panic in his voice.

“Is it true?” I ask barely over a whisper desperate for him to say no its not. But he went quiet.

“Tell me the true Zayn?” My voice failing me coming off like a question rather than a command, it felt like forever before he spoke.

“I’m on my way there.”

“That’s not answering my question.” I lashed out. 

“We can talk in person.” He said still avoiding it.

“I want you to tell me the truth and I want to hear it now!” I said making my voice sound more like a command now.

“I was...” he started but pause. I patiently waited for him to continue.

“I…made the dumbest mistake. Perrie please forgive me.” he begs. The tears start building up in my eyes.

“Why would you do this?” I ask as my voice cracks.

“I was drunk and stupid and wasn’t thinking straight.” I heard a door closed in the back ground then knocking at my door.

“Please open the door?” I got up slowly walking over to my door standing in front of it hanging up my phone.

“Perrie please open the door?” he asks from the other side. I can’t open that door. I know if I do I wouldn’t have the strength to push him away.

“How could you do this? You lied to me for two weeks.” I said fighting back sobs. 

“I wanted to tell you so bad I swear. I just didn’t know how and I don’t want to lose you Perrie.” He said sounding so broken.

“You should have thought about that before you got so drunk that you don’t know the different between your girlfriend and some bitch!” I shouted angry.

“I wish I could take it back. I never wanted to hurt you.” He said.

“Just leave Zayn.” I said then started sobbing.

“Please open the door let me explain!” he shouted banging on the door coursing me to jump back.

“I’ve heard enough.” I said through my sobbing, while he continues to bang on the door. I walk away heading into my room.

“I’m not leaving until you open this door and talk to me!” he shouts. I grab my car keys leaving out my room heading to the back door. I quietly closed it walking to the side of my house around to the front. I peek around from the wall to see him still by my front door. I quietly made my way to my car getting in. as soon as I start my car his attention turn to me. I speed off before he could reach me. I have no idea where I’m going but I just can’t be near him right now.

Bridgit’s POV  
Everyone who’s a part of this charity event got a text from Simon about the meeting tonight. But I got more than kind words when both Simon and my manger found out I left London without telling them. So I had to get on the earliest flight back leaving Colton with his family. Colton and the rest of teen wolf cast where the only ones who didn’t have to come to the meeting. We sadly said our early goodbyes before I left. I was now in a cab heading home on my cell with Cher.  
“So how did it go?” she asks.

“It was good. I had a lot of fun meeting his family and friends. They let us stay in this beautiful beach house.” 

“Beach house aye?” what happened in this so call beach house huh?” She asks amused and I could tell she was jumping her eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said trying my best not to laugh or smile knowing Cher she could sense it.

“You two did it didn’t you? You two finally had sex. Was he an animal?” she asks way to into that question.

“I am not answering that question.”

“Which one? About having sex or the animal part?” she asks. 

“Excuse me miss we’re here.” The cab driver said. I thanked him while paying him then got out with my bag.

“Both questions.” I finally answered Cher, while walking up my driveway. I then notice a car parked on the side of mine.

“That’s weird.” I said looking at it as I continue walking towards my front door.

“What is?” Cher asks.

“There’s a car in my drive way.” I said searching for my keys in my bag.

“Your car is suppose to be in your drive way.” She says sarcastically.

“Not my car smart arse someone else is.” I said finally reaching my keys pulling them out.

“Are you expecting company? Or maybe someone’s watching you. Don’t go into the house.” She said starting to panic.

“You’re over reacting Cher.” I said getting ready to open my door but I sense someone behind me then soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I scream dropping my keys.

“It’s me, it’s just me.” I turn around to see Perrie.

“Perrie you scared the shit out of me.” I said holding my chest. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scary you.” She said while picking up my keys and handing them back to me. When I really look at her, her eyes are red and puffy.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” But before she could answer Cher was shouting my name over my cell. I quickly put it back to my ear.

“Bridgit are you there!” She shouts again.

“Yeah I’m here.” I answer.

“What happen? Is it a burglar? Tell them I have six brothers. They would fuck him up if he touches you.”

“No it’s not a burglar. Tell your armies to stand down.” I said smiling knowing she would actually really call them.

“What happen then?” she ask sounding less panic.

“It’s just Perrie.” 

“Perrie…What is she doing there?”

“I’m not sure, look Cher I’ll call you back okay?” I said. She was about to say something but I hung up. I quickly open the door letting Perrie in first. I told her to make herself at home while I make some tea. I then headed into the living room with the two cups in hand. I rest them down in front of us as I sat down turning to her.

“Did you go on a trip?” she asked looking at my bag by the door.

“Yeah just one night though but what’s going on with you? Did something happen?” I ask and the tears started building in her eyes.

“It’s Zayn.” She chokes.

“What about him?” I ask concern.

“He……he cheated…he slept with someone else and it’s all over the news.” She said between sobs. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Did Zayn really cheat on her?

“Are you sure?” I ask completely shock.

“He told me himself saying it was a mistake and that he was drunk.” really? That was the same excuse Harry gave me when he cheated.

“Where’s Zayn now?” I ask starting to feel angry.

“I left him outside of my house.” She said wiping her eyes with one of the napkins that was on the small table in front of us.

“Is that really his excuse? That he was drunk?” I ask shaking my head. She began sobbing harder and I held her in a tight hug.

“Why would he do this? It hurts so much.” She sobs in my arms. I couldn’t help the tears that roll down my cheeks as she continues. I remember the pain all too well.

Perrie had calm down a little as we sat there with me rubbing her back. There was a knock at my door and I got up to open it.

“Cher, how did you get here so fast?” I ask her as I stood to the side letting her in.

“I was trying to tell you I was on my way here but you hung up on me.” She stopped when her eyes land on Perrie with red puff eyes and tears still flowing down her cheeks.

“What the bloody hell happen to you?” her question starts her up again and I rush to her side embracing her in my arms once more.

“She found out Zayn cheated on her. It was all over the news.” I answer. 

“That no good tawt. You’re better off without him.” She said coming to sit in the chair across from us.

“Cher” I said scolding her.

‘What? it’s the truth.” Suddenly Perrie stood to her feet catching both Cher and I off guard. 

“She’s right I don’t deserve this. I gave him all of me. I put my trust in him and this is what he did to me?!” she shouted angry.

“Wait a minute maybe you should think this over.” I said standing up beside her.

“Why should I, you didn’t with Harry. You dumped him right on the spot.” Perrie said.

“Yeah, but that’s different.” I said a bit quiet.

“How so, if anything its worst, you found out the next day. It took her two weeks to find out. The arse hole lied to her for two whole weeks.” Cher said.

“You’re so right Cher. Maybe you saw the danger in him.” Perrie said looking her way.

“What do you mean?” I ask coursing her turn back to me.

“He did keep me away from Cher. Telling me she’s not nice or an easy person to talk to.” Perrie said.

“Oh really” Cher said folding her arms raising a brow.

“You can be a bit mean sometimes.” I said looking over at her.

“You can be a bit of a hypocrite.” She fires back.

“I am not.” I huff.

“Then you agree. She should break up with him like you did with Harry?” Cher asks staring me down. I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I really am being a hypocrite aren’t I? Cher looks at my clock behind me and realizes it was time for us to get ready for the meeting with Simon.

“Come on Perrie we can borrow some of Bridgit’s clothes.” She said getting up pulling both Perrie and my arms leading us to my room.

Writer’s POV  
Simon walked up on stage heading to the microphone.  
“Can everyone please quiet down?” he spoke and everyone turn their focus to him. When Simon was about to speak again Cher, Perrie and Bridgit came walking in quickly then sitting down. Perrie could feel eyes burning into the side of her head the moment she sat down. When she looked to her right in the row opposite her she caught Zayn’s brown eyes. She quickly broke eye contact focusing back on Simon.  
Bridgit’s POV  
Simon started talking and my eyes began wondering around the room. I saw in the second row in the front was Justin and Selena sitting together. I looked to my left and saw Leigh-Anne, Jade and Jesy. I look in the back of me and saw Ed. He was looking down then looks up to see me smiling at him.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself.” He said smiling back. I turn back front, and it was then that I notice two rows ahead of me was Demi and Niall sitting next to each other. I still haven’t talk to him yet. Letting out a sign I look to my right and saw Louis, Liam, Zayn and then Harry. I also notice that Taylor was beside him. He must have felt me staring because he looks in my direction. We made eye contact for a brief moment before I looked away.

“The reason for this meeting is to let you know exactly what’s going to happen with the charity events and concerts. There’s been a change of plans and the charity will be starting sooner then we plan.” Everyone started whispering about it as he continued.

“The day after each charity events, later on that night is when each concerts happen. The first concert performers will be One Direction, Little Mix and Cher Lloyd. The second will be Bridgit Mendler, Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. And third will be Ed Sheeran, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber.”

“Talk about awkward.” Ed whispers into my ear.

“What do you mean?” I whisper leaning back a bit.

“You have to perform the same night as Taylor. Or maybe its worst for Harry having two of his ex’s perform the same night” he mumbles. I frown offended at first until it dawn on me what he said.

“Taylor isn’t Harry’s ex.” I whisper turning to look at him.

“She is now.” 

“Since when?” I ask

“I think Cher’s party was the same night he broke up with her. He called me before he did it.” I slowly turn forward making a glance at Harry. If they’re not together why are they sitting next to each other? Simon’s voice then interrupted my thoughts.

“The cast of teen wolf will be joining us as well at the charity events. They will be scoring your team work. The sports at the events include football (soccer), swimming, relay, bowling, tennis and team hunting paintball. You will find out your teams later on at the events. The charity events will begin in three days starting tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Cher’s outburst courses everyone to look her way and I could hear Ed snickering in the back of me.

“Yes Cher tomorrow.” Simon said sternly looking at her. She slowly slides down into her chair a little embarrassed.

“Is there anymore questions anyone wants to ask?” he asks looking amounts us. Everyone remains quiet.

“Well then, you may leave…except.” Everyone stops moving looking back to him.

“For Taylor Swift, Bridgit Mendler, Perrie Edwards, Zayn Malik and Harry Styles. You five stay behind, everyone else may leave.” He said before stepping off stage.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Cher said before leaving out with everyone else. The five of us headed to the front where Simon was standing waiting. Zayn reacted out to touch Perrie’s hand but she avoided him and sat on the side of me in the front row on the left while those three sat on the right.

“I’m pretty sure you all know why I asked you to stay behind.” Simon said looking at all of us and we nodded.

“I understand there are some issues and recent issues…” he said looking from Zayn to Perrie.

“Between you all, But all I ask is that your issues be left outside the charity events. I want you to do your best at hiding it understand?” he asks and we once again nodded.

“Good you may also leave.” He said then started walking with his body guard who we didn’t even notice was standing to the side. We all got up and started walking towards the exit and I turn back to see Perrie and Zayn behind. She gives me a look telling me she’s okay and to go ahead. As soon as I step outside I saw Harry and Taylor talking by his range rover. She rubbed down his left arm from his shoulder to his finders intertwining them while leaning into him. I rolled my eyes and headed to Ed who was leaning on his car texting.

“Hey old friend.” I said just before embracing him in a hug.

“I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever, what’s new with you?” I ask as we pull out of the hug.

“Well…” he started off putting his arm around my shoulders.

“I’m working on a new album. I wrote a song with Taylor and I’m also going on tour with her as her opening act.” He said.

“You’re going on tour with Taylor?” I ask in disbelief and he nodded.

“And you said it’s awkward for me when you’re going on tour with your best mates ex.” 

“True.” He said laughing. From the side of my eye I saw someone walking towards us. I turn to see it was Niall.

“What up Ed?”

“What up Niall?” They greeted each other with their little hand shake. He then turns to me.

“Hey” He said less confident then when he greeted Ed. I smiled pulling him in for a hug. I caught him of guard at first, but he return it squeezing me coursing me to giggle.

“I’m sorry Bridgit.” He said after we pull apart.

“I’m the one who’s sorry Niall.” I said.

“How about you’re both sorry and all is forgiven.” Cher said coming to stand on the side of Ed.

Perrie’s POV  
“Please let me explain.” Zayn said grabbing on to my arm stopping me from walking away.

“Fine explain!” I said pulling my arm from him.

“I don’t really remember what happen. I know I had a few drinks but after that I kinder black out. The next think I know I’m waking up with some girl on the side of me. I told her it was a mistake and that I don’t even remember meeting her.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this?” Zayn and I tell each other everything if he had come to me and told me this as soon as it happen I would have been a bit more understanding then I am now.

“I wanted to tell you so many times I tried but I couldn’t. I was afraid of losing you.” He said stepping closer to me.

“In the end that’s exactly what happen.” I said slowly backing away. I could feel my tears building up.

“Please Perrie don’t say that, I love you so much.” It broke my heart more hearing his broken voice as he tries fighting back a sob, with tears roll down his cheeks.

“Baby please.” I wasn’t expecting him to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me close so the side of his face was buried into my stomach. He then looked up at me.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right.” I move his arms from around my waist looking down at him.

“This still isn’t good enough. Me and you are over!” I said harshly walking away leaving him there. I headed straight for my car ignoring Bridgit and Cher calling out to me. I pulled off turning my radio on trying to drown out my thoughts. I had to pull on the side of the road because my tears kept blurring my version. One direction’s Irresistible started playing. The moment I heard Zayn’s voice I couldn’t hold my sobs anymore. I couldn’t hold them even if I wanted to.  
Bridgit’s POV  
I ran inside behind the boys to see Zayn on his knees sobbing. I’ve never once seen Zayn cry let alone sob. Louis went over and bent down beside him.

“You alright mate?” he asks.

“Yeah I’m fucking fine because I love crying!” he said harshly standing to his feet.

“Do I bloody look alright?!” Zayn shouted.

“He was just trying to help.” Harry said.

“And how will you help? Tell me to go with you and Liam to the gym, no thanks!” He pushes past them walking my way but stops when he sees me.

“What about you? You probably told her to move on, that she’s better off without me!” he said glaring at me. I stood there with my mouth slightly open not saying anything. I’ve never seen Zayn so angry.

“She didn’t, but I did.” I turn to see Cher with her arms folded changeling Zayn. He broke eye contact with her looking down walking past us. I turn looking at the boys to see them watching Cher and I.

“Let’s call it a night and go home.” Cher said pulling me along with her towards her car since I did ride here with her.

 

Zayn’s POV  
I didn’t get any sleep last night. I replay everything that happened last night in my head over and over again. I realize I acted like a knob. I got mad at the boys and Bridgit for my mistake. I feel like such a twit. My insults on myself were interrupted by my door bell. I open my door to see Bridgit. I stare in surprise at her.  
“Can I come in?” she asks snapping me out of it.

“Yeah, sure.” I said while stepping to the side letting her in closing the door behind her.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine thanks.” She said. We then sat in my living room across from each other.

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you. I had no reason to be mad at you or the boys.” I said looking down.

“It’s alright Zayn don’t worry about it.” I look back at her to see her smiling.

“You have every right to tell her to break up with me.” 

“No I don’t and I didn’t tell her that.” She said while shaking her head.

“You didn’t?” I ask surprise.

“No in fact I actually told her to talk to you.” She said laughing a little.

“Why would you tell her that?” I ask completely shock.

“I’m not sure……maybe because she shouldn’t make her decision in the heat of the moment. She just might regret it.” She pauses and my eye brows nit together in confusion.

“Are you saying you regret breaking up with Harry?” I asked. Her eyes open wide then drifted to the side of my head. I turn to see what she was looking at. It’s a picture of me and Harry in a car holding up a west sign with our fingers. I turn back to her.

“Bridgit” I said drawing her attention back to me.

“Do you regret it?” I ask again, and for a moment she looks as if she was thinking about it.

“Of course not, why would I?” she sounds a bit nervous and started playing with her fingers. She soon stood to her feet giving me a small smile.

“I should go I have a radio interview to get to.” She walked towards the door and I followed. She turns to me with the same small smile then left out.

Harry’s POV   
I was throwing a few punches at the boxing bag in front of me.  
“Nice right hook.” I turn to see Zayn standing in the door way.

“Not a bad left one either.” I said smiling.

“I’m sor…” he started but I cut him off. 

“Save it for someone who actually took what you said to heart.” I said then we both smile.

“So what brings you here? You change your mind about boxing?” I ask taking off my gloves.

“No…is Liam here?” he ask looking around as he walk in.

“Not yet, he’s on his way though.” 

“Good because I need to talk to you.” He said nodding his head at me to join him on the bench next to the boxing ring.

“About what?” I ask ruffling my hair then swapping it to the side before sitting next to him.

“About Bridgit.” He said catching me off guard, I remind quiet waiting for him to continue.

“Do you still love Bridgit?” Okay that completely caught me off guard.

“Would you fight for her to give you a second chance?” he asks.

“Why are you asking me all of this?” I ask confuse wondering his reason for this all of a sudden.

“Answer the questions first.”

“Bridgit already made her decision.” I said.

“I’m not talking about Bridgit’s decision I’m talking about yours.” I sat quiet for a while.

“We both know the answers to all your questions Zayn.” I said leaning forward resting my elbows on my knees.

“I want to hear you say it.” He demanded. I stood up taking a step from the bench then turn to face him.

“Yes, of course I still love Bridgit. I never stopped loving her. I would fight for her no matter how long it took. I would beg for another chance but it’s too late now.” I said looking to the floor.

“I don’t think it’s too late.” He said making me look up at him so fast.

“What are you talking about?”

“She still loves you.” He said.

“And why would you say that?” I ask not believing him.

“She was at my house before I came here. She told me that she told Perrie to talk to me instead of avoiding me.” He said coursing me to look at him surprise.

“Shocking I know but I believe her, because she also said that if she made a decision in the heat of the moment she would regret it. So I asked her if she regret breaking up with you.” He said

“And what did she say?” I ask hopeful.

“Of course not, why would I?” My high hopes intently went dull.

“Well cheers mate, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.” I said sarcastically.

“No it’s not what she said Harry, it’s how she said it. She didn’t say it with confidents at all. Plus she took a long time to answer.” I start to get lost in my thoughts until he started talking again.

“You made the wrong decision when you gave up on her Harry.” He said coming to stand in front of me.

“If you love her, fight for her the same way I’m going to do whatever it takes to get Perrie back.” He said.

“And I’ll do whatever it takes to get Danielle back as well.” Both Zayn and I look to see Liam standing in the doorway.

“How long were you standing there?” Zayn ask.

“Long enough” He walked towards us grabbing both Zayn and I by our shoulders.

“Boys let’s get our girls back.”


	6. Last First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs: Last first kiss by 1D and Hot 'n' cold by Katy Perry

Amy’s POV  
Niall and I are in the library sitting across from each other. I’m trying to quickly finish my school work but Niall is not helping. Every time I look up from my book at him he would pull a funny face coursing me to laugh. People would keep shushing me making him laugh at me. Even though he’s wearing a hat and shades people should still be able to recognize him. But then again everyone is stressing and trying to finish their own school work.

“If you keep making noise I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The librarian said to us standing beside our table. I apologize before she walks away.

“You’re going to make us get kick out.” I whisper to him.

“You’re the one laughing for no reason.” He whispers back.

“Would you please let me finish?” I whisper turning my page.

“How long is this going to take anyway?” he asks pouting like a child.

“I didn’t ask you to come with me you know.” He sticks out his tongue then went back to the book in front of him. He was probably only looking at the pictures since he’s not really fond on reading. I smile returning to mine. After half an hour I’m finally finish. I stood up gathering my things.

“Finally” Niall said closing the book then stood to his feet. He returns the book then we walked towards the exit. But just before he walked out, he turns back around.

“Say hello to my little friend!” He shouted then starting making gun noises. He grabs my hand and ran out. We ran all the way to his range rover. We were both out of breath from running and laughing at the same time. 

“You do realize I could never go back to that library again.” I laugh opening the passenger door.

“Pretty much” He laughs getting in. We pulled up to the movies to watch Silver Linings playbook. We walk up to the crasher to place our orders. Lucky us there wasn’t a lot of people at all. 

“What do you want?” Niall asked me. 

“Um…I’ll have popcorn, gummy bears and a soda.” I said as we step up to the crasher.

“We’ll have two popcorns, two gummy bears, two sodas, two pizzas and two notches please.” The crasher was nervous and blushing staring at Niall the whole time he gave her our orders. She defiantly recognizes him but isn’t sure what to say or do. Niall looked down at me with a big grin oblivious to her inner fangirling, just happy about his large order. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. Because of Niall’s large order the crasher came back with two trays. 

“Here you go.” She said quietly handing them to us after Niall gave her the money. Niall rest the tray back down looking at the crasher.

“Um, do you want to take a picture?” he ask her and she quickly nodded her head taking out her phone. I smile standing to the side waiting. She leans forward as he leans back so they could both be in the shot. She thanks him as he gives her a hug. He asks if she could wait until he leaves before tweeting the picture and she nods. He then picked up his tray walking towards me as we headed into the theater. We sat in the middle and He wastes no time attacking his food.

“That was really nice of you.” I said nudging him with my shoulder. 

“I’m not oblivious to everything you know.” He said winking.

“Besides I am a nice guy.” He said before stuffing his mouth with pizza. Throughout the movie I couldn’t help but steal glances at him. How his mouth was slightly open from concentrating on the movie. I turn back to the movie smiling to myself. After leaving we headed to my place and decide to make cookies. I’m glad my parents weren’t home.

“Add the sugar.” I said.

“Check.” He said putting it in.

“Now mix it together.” After mixing it we put them on the tray and put them in the baker. We started cleaning up the mess we made.

“So how did the meeting go last night?” I ask throwing the empty box into the trash.

“It was alright I guess. Uncle Simon did tell us that there was a change of plans and its starting in three days beginning today.” He said wiping off the counter top.

“How does everyone feel about that?” I ask turning to face him.

“Everyone’s cool about it, expect Cher but what can she do about it?” he said shrugging his shoulders. Of course she would have something to say.

“What else is going on?” I ask as he put the sugar back into the top cupboard.

“There’s sporting events like team hunt paintball, football (soccer), racing, swimming, tennis and bowling.” He said leaning his back to the cupboard.

“Are you excited?” I ask while picking up the bag of flower.

“A little bit. I just hope nothing bad happens.” I was about to asked what he meant but as I was reaching above his head to put the flower up into the cupboard, it slips out my hand. It lands on his head purring all over him. I put my hands to my mouth trying to fight back my laugher. He looks like a snowman or should I say flower man, or maybe Pillsbury flower boy.

“I’m so sorry Niall.” I manage to say without laughing but I couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Oh you think this is funny?” he asks turning to face me coursing me to laugh even more. The flower was on his eyelashes even. He shook it off like a dog and grabbed the bowl of leftover mix.

“Niall…”I said putting my hands up backing away but every step I take back he took one forward.

“I just bought this shirt, Niall don…” before I could finish Niall dipped his hand into the bowl then flick it at me landing on my face. He threw his head back laughing. I grabbed the spoon he used to mix it and flick some on him.

“Oh it’s on now.” He said dipping his hand back into the bowl. We were in an all out full on mix war. I was hiding behind my counter peeking to see if I could see him. Everything was quiet and I couldn’t find him. He then tackles me to the ground and started tickling me.

“You…win” I manage to say between laughter. 

“I am the ultimate doo boy.” He said with his knees on both sides of my hips and his arms in the air. He still looked so adorable even though he’s covered in flower and mix. He looked down at me grinning and I mirror his action. I couldn’t help my eyes wondering down to his lips. There was some mix on his bottom lip. I so badly wanted to take his lip between mine. My body reacted on its own moving closer to him. His eyes went wide for a split second then turned back to their normal size. He didn’t try to stop me but he didn’t move closer either. I was just an inch from him I could feel his breath on my lips before his phone rang. He quickly stood to his feet answering.

“Hey De…” he paused looking at me then turning his back walking so I was out of hearing rage. I stood to my feet as he continued to talk for a while in the hallway. He turned walking back into the kitchen looking down at the ground with his hands into his pockets.

“I should go.” He mumbles.

“What about the cookies?” I ask disappointed.

“You eat them.” He walks to the door turning the handle.

“Are you going to see Demi?” He stops keeping his back turned to me.

“I’ll see you later.” He then left out the door. This hurt and jealous feeling came over me as I lean on the counter. Whenever she calls no matter what he’s doing he always goes to her, leaving who ever behind. And most of the times it’s me. I soon started smelling something burning, look to my baker cursing under my breath as I pulled the tray out. Some of the cookies were burnt. I left them on the counter as I head to my living room picking up my house phone. I sat on my sofa as I dial his number I’m pretty sure he would tell me the story behind Niall and Demi.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, it’s Amy.”

“Oh hey love, you alright?”

“Actually, not really” I answered truthfully. 

“What’s wrong love?” he asks concern.

“It’s about Niall and Demi.” He remains quiet so I continued.

“I want to know the story behind them.” He was still quiet I almost thought he hung up until I heard him sign.

“Well….Joe and Demi dated first. Then he dumped her for Ashley. Niall began dating Demi shortly after that but it didn’t last long. She dumped him to comfort Joe after Ashley broke up with him. Niall and Demi did start dating again but once again she dumps him in hopes of getting back together with Joe. Actually I don’t really know the statues between Niall and Demi now. But I do know that Joe’s in love with Ashley. Demi’s in love with Joe. And Niall’s in love with…” he pause but I continued for him.

“Demi”

“It’s not my place to tell you this Amy, but I don’t want you to get hurt. You really shouldn’t get involve with Niall…add lest stay friends if not…”

“Stay away from him?” I ask.

“I know it’s easier said than done, but it’s the right thing to do.” It was my turn to stay quiet. Staying away from Niall wasn’t an option for me. I couldn’t and I wouldn’t point blank.

“Are you still there?” he asks bringing me from my thoughts.

“Yeah I’m here…I can’t stay away from him but I can’t hide my feelings either.”

“So what are you going to do?” he asks.

“I’m not sure but I’ll try and figure it out, thanks Greg.”

“You’re welcome I hope my bro comes to his senses.” He said laughing a little and so did I.

“Me too” I whispered.

Niall’s POV  
After stopping home to take a quick shower to get that flower and mix off I headed to Demi’s hotel. I was in the elevator heading to the sixth floor. My mind drifted back to Amy and I feel guilty for leaving like that. The elevator opened and I headed to her room. I made sure no paparazzi was watching or following me. I stopped in front of the room door, number 618 and knocked on the door. She opens it wearing a blue dress that stops mid thigh. It had a deep v cut and was fitted from the waist up but flowy from the hips down. 

“Took you long enough” She grabbed the back of my neck pulling me in crashing her lips on to mine. Every other though became cloudy as I deepen the kiss bringing her body even closer to mine while walking her backwards into the room.

Amy’s POV  
I tried to focus on my school work but I couldn’t. I kept drumming my finders on my book looking at the words but not reading them. I soon got up and started pacing back and forth. My cell started ringing and I ran to the kitchen to get it.

“Hello” I answer eagerly.

“Amy its Eleanor”

“Oh hey El” I said dryly.

“Well don’t sound so disappointed.” She said laughing.

“Sorry I thought you were someone else.”

“You expecting a call?” she asks.

“Not really.” I answer disappointed.

“Well Cher wanted all of us to hang out tonight are you in?” I thought it over for a bit.

“Sure why not.”

“Okay then we’ll be there around 9.” After we hung up I looked over at the time to see it was 5:35. I headed to my kitchen and began cleaning up. After cleaning every drop of flower and every piece of mix it was already 8 o’clock. I quickly headed to my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I search through my closet. I settle for a dark green romper with a yellow belt. After putting on my brown ankle boots I heard a knock at my door. I open it to see Eleanor.

“Ready?”

“Yep.” I step outside locking my door. I walked with El to the black Hyundai Santa Fe waiting in front of my house. I got in to see Cher driving and Bridgit in the passenger seat, Perrie and Danielle were sitting in the back of me and Eleanor. Cher started talking as we pulled off.

“Tonight is girl’s night out, no interruptions so turn off all cell phones.” She said looking at us through the review mirror.

“My phone is already off. Zayn won’t stop calling me.” Perrie said.

“Tonight will be no stressing out over relationships or whatever the cast maybe. We’re just going to have fun.” Cher said. And this is exactly what I need. Cher had us from club to club. We were now at our fourth one. We were sat at a table sipping our drinks. One guy after the other would walk up to our table asking for a dance or if they could buy the next round. Cher would make some smart remark coursing them to lose confidence and walk away. We all decided to hit the dance floor after a while. Jennifer’s song on the floor started playing. We partnered up and started dancing. I danced with Perrie, Danielle with Eleanor and Bridgit with Cher. I really let loose and ended up letting this really cute guy name Elliot buy me a drink and dance with me.

“Can I get your number?” he whispered into my ear. Just then Carly’s song tonight I’m getting over you started playing.

“Maybe.” I said smiling at him coursing him to smirk pulling me closer.

“I’m going to the loo I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” I nodded then he disappears off the dance floor. I continued to dance to the music. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around.

“I thought it was you.” He said. I was surprise to see him.

“Niall, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Demi and some of her friends.” He pointed up stairs at a V.I.P area. Sure enough she was laughing amounts them.

“What about you? Who are you here with?” he ask looking me over but his eyes quickly connected back with mine.

“I’m here with the girls.” I pointed in their direction. Bridgit, Cher and Eleanor were still dancing, but Danielle and Perrie were sitting at the table having a conversation with a guy. Who I might add is also attractive. 

“You’re not dancing with someone else are you?” Elliot said rapping his arms around my waist from behind.

“Wait, aren’t you that Niall guy from that boy band?” Elliot asks looking at Niall.

“And you are?” Niall ask annoyed with a raise brow glancing at Elliot’s arms around my waist then back to his face.

“Oh is he your boyfriend?” Elliot asks moving his arms turning to look at me.

“No…I don’t have one.” I answered looking Niall right in the eyes. I could have sworn that a hurt expression flash across his face or maybe I imagine it.

“C’mon lets go to the bar.” Elliot said pulling me by my waist.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” I said to Niall just before turning around.

 

Niall’s POV  
I called all the boys over to my place as soon as I got home and we were now waiting on Louis to arrive.

“Would you just tell us why we’re here?” Zayn ask impatient. They were sat on my sofa as I pace the floor. From left to right sat Harry, Zayn, and then Liam.

“As soon as Louis comes” I answer and right on queue Louis comes busting through the door.

“I got here as fast as I could. Okay where’s the fire? Who died? Do we need to threaten the witness?” he asks looking around.

“What...no just take a seat.” I told him.

“You said it was life or death.” He said taking a seat besides Liam.

“I said it was an emergency.” I said starting to pace again.

“Same thing” He said sitting back.

“Why are we here?” Liam spoke up.

“Tonight…well rather today since its morning already I went to the club with Demi…”

“You called us here just to tell us that?” Harry asks cutting me off.

“No let me finish. Amy was there and she was dancing with some guy who I might add doesn’t even know our bands name…”

“So we’re here at three in the morning because you saw Amy dancing with some guy who you feel offended because he doesn’t know our band’s name?” Zayn ask also cutting me off.

“Yeah but…” I started.

“It’s not like you and her are together.” Harry said.

“Yeah but…” I started but once again I’m cut off.

“So, she has the right to date or dance with whoever she wants” Liam spoke and Louis nodded his head agreeing with him.

“Let me finish for God sake!” I shouted annoyed.

“The girls were also there, Bridgit, Cher, Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie. I saw Dani and Perrie talking to some guy.”

“What?!” both Liam and Zayn shouted sitting up. Now I have their attention. 

“Did Bridgit dance with someone?” Harry asks. I shook my head and he look like he relaxed because of my answer.

“So that’s what this is all about? The girl’s night out?” Louis asks.

“You knew about this?’ I ask as we all look at him.

“Yeah, El told me.” Louis spoke.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Zayn ask

“Of course I didn’t know about Perrie and Dani talking to some guy or Amy dancing with one. I didn’t think it was a big deal, but now thinking it over I guess I should have told you guys.” He mumbles the last part. I took a seat on my leg rest in front of them. We sat in silence for a while before they started hamming me with questions.

“Are you sure she didn’t dance with anyone?” Harry asks.

“How did the guy look talking to them?” Zayn ask.

“Did he touch them in anyway? And why was he talking to both of them at the same time? Who does he think he is some type player?” Liam asks.

“No one tried to make a move on Eleanor right?” Louis asks. This is going to be a long morning.

Bridgit’s POV  
I was laying in my bed face first into my pillows. My phone started ringing and I lazily reached over to my night stand feeling for it. When I finally grabbed it I put it to my ears. I groaned before answering.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“That’s because you woke me up.” I said coursing Colton to laugh.

“Had a long night?” he asks.

“You have no idea. I’m never drinking with Cher again. She wanted us to keep taking shots. Thanks to her I have a swinging headache to the point I can’t move.” I groaned

“Awww my poor baby, I wish I was there to make it all better.” I could sense he was smiling on the phone.

“Me to just one more day” I said smiling.

“One day to long.” He said I could hear movement and shouting in the back ground.

“Where are you?”

“On the set of teen wolf. We’re rapping up our last scene for the night.” He answered.

“Oh what scene are you filming?”

“I can’t tell you.” He said and now I know he’s smirking.

“Fine” I said like a little girl pouting for a piece of candy.

“It’s worth the wait I promise.” He said.

“I know it is.” 

“Babe I have to go. I’ll talk to you later…bye.” I said bye as well and hung up. There was a knock at my door and I groaned kicking off my sheet getting up. I walked past my mirror and saw how horrid I looked. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and pinch my cheeks to bring some life to them.

“I’m coming I’m coming.” I said as the person knocked again. I open to see a woman standing with a bouquet of white roses in her hand.

“Are you Ms. Mendler?” she asks.

“Um…yeah that’s me.” I answer looking at her confused.

“These are for you.” She hands me the roses and a clipboard to sign.

“Who are these from?” I ask while signing.

“The person wishes to remain anonymous for now.” She said taking the clipboard back.

“Is he supposed to be a secret admirer?” I ask finding this kinder amusing. 

“He said that he’s not a secret since you know him but he does admire you.” she then wishes me a good day and left. I walked to my kitchen with the roses in hand. I reached into my lower cupboard pulling out a vase putting water into it then the roses. I smelled the roses while still confused. I don’t think these are from Colton. He didn’t say anything on the phone about them. But the lady said there not from a secret admirer either. I tapped my finger on my chin trying to figure this out. Who else knows that white roses are my favorite? My house phone rang breaking my train of though. I pick it up from my kitchen table.

“Hello”

“You’re still home? Did you forget you were supposed to be at the studios right now?” my manager Kenny asks.

“Shit, I totally forgot…I’m on my way now.” I ran stumbling taking of my clothes taking a quick shower. I finally made it to the studios to record the song I’ve been working on. I also did some vocal warm ups. Ed was here as well to hang out.

“So I heard you and Stacy are getting pretty close.” I said going to sit next to him on the sofa after coming out of the sound booth. Stacy is the cousin of a close friend of his. They met a couple months ago at the close friend’s party and from then they hit it off as close friends also. But later along the lines he develops strong feelings for her and is too scared to tell her.

“Who told you that?” he said trying to hide his smile.

“I have my sources.” I said smirking.

“Was it Niall?” he asks.

“Doesn’t matter who told me. So are you two together now?” I ask nudging him.

“I haven’t even asked her out yet.” He answered.

“How come?” I ask turning to him folding one of my knees so it was in the chair.

“I don’t know…I just…get really nervous whenever I’m around her and chicken out.” He said looking down.

“But she likes you Ed.” 

“How do you know...wait did she tell you this?” his head shot up at me.

“Girl’s always gives you signs Ed. You just have to read them.” I said. He thought it over nodding slowly. We sat there talking for a bit catching up before I headed out. I was walking to my car when I notice his range rover parked on the side of my car. He was leaning on it with his hands inside of his pockets. He pushed himself off when he saw me.

“Harry...what…what are you doing here?” I ask in shock still slowly walking towards my car.

“I need to talk to you.” He answered.

“How did you know I was here?” just then the studio doors open behind me and I turn to see Ed. He was about to step out but stop when he saw Harry and I. I squint my eyes at him and he flashes me a nervous smile before heading back inside.

“Don’t be mad at Ed.” Harry said. I ignored him and finished making my way to my car. I’m not mad at Ed it’s just not fear he told Harry where to find me and didn’t even give me any warning at all. Yes I know he and Harry are best mates but still we’re best friends too. It almost feels like he’s picking his side.

“Bridgit wait…”

“There’s nothing you and I have to talk about.” I said opening my car door getting ready to get in when he spoke up.

“Did you or did you not tell Perrie to get back together with Zayn?” he asks coursing me to stop and turn to face him.

“I didn’t say…”

“But you did tell her to talk to him right?” he ask cutting me off.

“Yes but…”

“So you think Zayn deserves a second chance and I don’t?” he asks.

“I never said tha…”

“So you’re saying you should have given me another chance?” he asks cutting me off so many times my head is spinning.

“Now wait a minute I never said that.” I said trying to regain some kind of control. 

“But you did thought about it?” he ask hopeful. I was shock and couldn’t say anything. Because the truth is I did thought about it, a lot actually. I didn’t notices how close he’s gotten until I looked up at him. I stepped back letting my back hit my car. He places both his hands on my car on either side of my head. He made eye contact as he leaned in a little closer. And my heart was beating so fast.

“I made a mistake letting you go. I’ve been lying to myself saying you’re better off without me. But the truth is I need you.” I couldn’t even response to what I was hearing. My heart sped up faster when he leaned down to my ear.

“I’m going to make you mine again.” He places a soft kiss on my neck and I closed my eyes from the sensation that came over me and actually fighting back a moan that was threatening to come out. It’s amazing that even after a year of not being together my body is still so responsive to him. I opened my eyes as he pulled away. He smirked at me then got into his jeep.

“Oh by the way, I hope you love the roses.” He winked before pulling off. I stood there shock trying to make sense of this.

“What the bloody hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and follow me on twitter @RouletteShany


	7. Loved you first

Today is the first day of the charity events. We were at London Aquatics Centre. It was all most time to start as the fans filled the bleaches. I was told that this place could hold up to 17,500 people. I was standing on the side of the bleaches watching everything. On the opposite side of the pool they build a mini stage and panel area. There were also camera men set up throughout different areas in the Centre. After a while I headed back towards the room Cher and I was a sign to change in, but I soon notice Taylor was walking my way already change into her swimsuit. We stop a couple steps away from each other. It was awkward just standing there not saying anything so I decide to speak first.

“I know this is a bit…awkward the fact that we both dated the same guy.” I started with an awkward laugh. 

“But there shouldn’t be a grudge between us right?”

“There isn’t.” she said making me relaxed. 

“As long as you stay out my way” She added and I raise my eyebrows at her.

“I know you and Harry may have some history. But that’s exactly what it is history, done with. Harry and I may not be together right now but we are definitely getting back together.” She walks pass me bumping my shoulder as she did. I called her a bitch under my breath and head to the room.

“Who does she think she is?” I ask Cher after telling her what happen.

“If I want Harry back I could get him.” I said before I could stop myself.

“Well do you?” Cher asks amused.

“I don’t…I have a boyfriend I’m very happy with thank you very much.” I grabbed my swimsuit and went into the loo before she could say anything. The charity started and we walked out as our names were called and the crowd went nuts. 

“These are my kind of people.” Cher said excited. We waved before taking a seat where the rest of the girls were. The boys were on the opposite one from us. Colton was sitting on the judge’s panel with the others. I could feel the tension between him and Harry as they stare at each other.

“Welcome to red noise charity events. I’m your host Olly Murs.” He said from the mini stage into the microphone and the crowd once again went nuts.

“Let me start off by explaining how it works. The judges will be scoring you not only on your performances but on team work as well. They’re raking you on a scale from one to ten. At the end of each event your teams score will be added up then calculate, along with the money from the tickets from each event. After the events are over they will add it all up to see how much, our sponsors will donate to red noise. Everyone with me?” the crowd along with us shouted yes.

“Now let me explain the rules. There will be no disagreements of course there will be no cheating and hitting of any kind. So now that we have that out of the way let’s begin the events.” The crowd up roars into cheers.

“I will now call off the teams. Team a: Bridgit, Cher, Jade and Ed.” We got up and stood to the side.

“Team b: Harry, Niall, Jesy and Justin.” They got up and stood to the side of us. Harry came and stood closer than needed.

“What are you doing?” I whispered to him.

“I’m stand with my team.” He answered looking straight head. I followed his gaze and he was looking straight at Colton. If looks could kill I think they would both be dead.

“Team c: Taylor, Demi, Selena and Zayn, but since Zayn can’t swim one of you will have to swim again in his place.” Taylor came to stand on the side with her team shooting me daggers. Great I totally forgot about her.

“And Team d: Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Liam and Louis.” Zayn also went to stand close to Perrie.

“Bridgit, Harry, Taylor and Perrie are the captains for your teams. Take this time and go over your strategy.” Olly said.

“Okay Jade do you want to go first?” I ask and she nodded.

“Cher you could go second then Ed, I’ll go last.” They nodded in agreement. I could hear Taylor talking to her team.

“I’ll go twice.” She said.

“Sorry I can’t swim.” Zayn said hanging his head low.

“It’s alright Zayn. Don’t worry about it.” She said patting him on the shoulder. Sure she could be nice to him but an evil witch to me.

“Alright teams on your marks.” Olly said, Jade step up along with Harry for his team, Demi for her team and Liam for his team. The pool has 11 lanes, so they each had two lanes in between them.

“Get ready.” Olly said. They put on their swim goggles then bent down.

“At the sound of the gun begin.” Olly said with the gun in his hand pointing it up. He fire’s it off and they jumped in. The crowd was cheering so loud I couldn’t make out who they were rooting for. Both Harry and Liam are neck to neck I can’t tell who’s ahead. But as they got closer Harry was a head and touched first. Liam came second and Jade was third. They got out of the pool and stood before the judges.

“Judges please show us your scores.” Olly said to them. Everyone gave Harry a ten except Colton. He held up a one.

“Care to explain your low score Colton?” Olly ask. I tried to swallow a lump that appears in my throat as my nerves grew.

“I thought he could have done better.” An up roar of boos came from the crowd as Olly tried to calm them.

“This has nothing to do with my swimming.” Harry said to Colton.

“Doesn’t matter what you do, you’ll always be a loser in my eyes.” Colton said. The crowd was too busy booing or chatting amongst themselves and Olly trying to calm them down for them to even notice Harry and Colton’s conversation. The set who is probably watching right now are the set watching on their TV’s but I doubt they could hear over all the noise. Only the group, the judges and I could hear. 

“It’s not the same in Bridgit’s eyes.” Harry said with a smirk. Colton stood to his feet slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

“You stay the hell away from Bridgit.” He said angrily.

“Why?” Harry asks tilting his head to the side.

“There’s nothing wrong with us just being friends. Besides if you’re treating her the way she’s suppose to be treated then you have nothing to worry about.” I realize those are the exact words Colton said to Niall. Colton stepped down from the platform and walked up to Harry.

“Face it Harry. You messed up. But I guess I should be thanking you, because if it wasn’t for you, not being able to keep your dick in your pants I wouldn’t be sleeping with the girl of my dreams.” Colton said smirking, which course Harry to lose it. He punched Colton right in the face and the boys including me ran to stop them from fighting.

“Colton, Harry stop!” I shouted. Cher grabbed my arms pulling me out of the pile.

“You’ll get hurt if you stay in there.” She said scolding me. We then heard a splash. The girls and I looked in the water to see Zayn had fallen in.

“Zayn!” Perrie screamed drawing the boy’s attention. Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry jumped in to save him. When they pulled him out Perrie was quick by his side.

“Colton, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, Perrie, Bridgit and Cher in the back area now!” we all looked up to the stage to see Simon at the microphone. It was now that we notice all eyes were on us. He walked to the back and we followed. He opened one of the room doors and waited for us to go in. None of us were able to make eye contact with him as we walked in. He came in closing the door and stood before us.

“Did I not have a conversation with you before the events started?”

“Technically you only spoke to…” Cher started but was cut off by Simon.

“Don’t piss me off more Cher!” she went quiet.

“Thousands of fans along with millions at home just witness you guys fighting. And on top of that Zayn almost drowned.” Everyone looked at Zayn guilty then back to Simon.

“How do you feel about yourself Harry?” Simon asks him.

“I…”

“Or you Colton?” He asks cutting Harry off.

“I didn’t…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He also cut Colton off.

“I’m going to say this one more time and it better be the last time. This goes for all of you, leave your issues outside of the charity events do you understand?!” he ask looking us each in the eyes.

“Yes” we all said in union. Without another word he left out the room.  
Writer’s POV  
Everyone started walking out the room except Cher. She pulls on Zayn’s arm stopping him from leaving.

“Are you really alright?” she asks.

“I’m fine not like you care anyway.” He said rolling his eyes and was about to walk out but she stops him again.

“I’m not that cold to you.” She said.

“Ever since you found out about my relationship with Perrie you tried everything to ruin it.” He said folding his arms.

“You did that all on your own.” She realizes she shouldn’t have said that as a hurt expression came over his face.

“Sorry……I don’t want to be mean to you anymore.”

“Of course you don’t.” he said sarcastically.

“It’s not like you weren’t mean to me first!” she said getting angry as he looked down in guilt.

“You’re right. I am the course of all this.” He said.

“I don’t want to hide this secret anymore. It’s hard hiding it from Bridgit it’s even harder hiding it from Craig. I think we should tell everyone.” She said to him. He looked up at her but her eyes drifted to something behind him. He turns to see everyone expect Colton standing there. His eyes went wide locking on Perrie’s.

“What is she talking about Zayn?” Perrie ask he looked to the ground then back at them.

“You all should probably sit down.” He said to them. Perrie, Harry, Bridgit, Louis, Liam, and Niall took a seat on the chairs in the room. Zayn took in a shaky breath slowly letting it out.

“When we were in x factor Cher and I hooked up a few times. You probably already know that though. What you didn’t know is…” he paused looking to the ground again. He took a few more deep breaths then continues.

“I got Cher pregnant.”

“What?!” they shouted in union.

“That’s not true.” Louis said in disbelief.

“So what happen to the baby?” Niall ask.

“There is no baby. It’s just a joke.” Louis said laughing a little.

“It’s true.” Cher finally spoke up.

“When Cher told me she was pregnant I panicked and started avoiding her. Lying to you guys saying she was to clingy.

“You got rid of the baby didn’t you?” Bridgit ask.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t go to my parents…so I ask Simon for help.” Cher said.

“Simon knew about this?” Harry asks.

“He’s the one who paid for the abortion.” Cher said.

“After he did, He told us to never mention it again, to keep it a secret.” Zayn said. Everyone sat in shock as Zayn turned to Cher.

“I am so sorry Cher. I could never say how sorry I am for abandoning you to deal with it on your own. Every day I felt so guilty and hated myself for doing that. You have every right to hate me.” He apologizes with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I don’t hate you Zayn…I mean I did, but all is forgiving now.” Cher hugged him and he returned it. Perrie stood to her feet then walk out the room. 

“Well all most.” Cher added as Zayn left to chase after her. He pulled her by her arm stopping her in the hallway. She turns and to face him.

“This is all too much to take in Zayn.” She said on the verge of tears.

“I know it is. And I know all the signs point out for you to stay away from me. I’ve made stupid decisions without thinking, but I would never hurt you again. I love you so much Perrie.” He pulled her close resting his forehead on hers.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered as a tear rolled down his left cheek. Olly came telling them they need to head back to the pool to continue the event. The group headed back to finish with the race but there was still tension between Harry and Colton. Taylor would once in a while glare at Bridgit. And Zayn and Perrie would make eye contact. Bridgit was in deep thought sat on the bench when Cher tapped her on her shoulder coursing her to jump a little.

“Are you mad at me?” Cher asks.

“Of course not, I’m definitely shock but not mad.” Bridgit took Cher’s hand pulling her to sit beside her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bridgit ask.

“I didn’t know how. I was scared embarrassed confused and angry all at the same time.” Cher confesses.

“So how are you going to tell Craig?” Bridgit ask. Cher looked down shrugging her shoulders.

“Do you want me to be there with you?” Bridgit ask. Cher shook her head looking back to her.

“I need to do this on my own.” Bridgit hugged her which she returned.

 

Bridgit’s POV  
After the event was over Colton and I were on our way to my house. The car ride was quiet and every now and then I would see him from the side of my eyes looking at me. We pulled up into my driveway. He turned off the engine and we got out. I headed straight inside leaving the door open for him. Just before I went into my room he spoke up.

“Are you mad at me?” I kept my back turned and shook my head.

“Then you’re angry with me?” I finally turned to face him.

“I’m not mad and I’m not angry. I’m just….” I’m not sure how I feel honestly. I don’t even have a reason to be upset. I just really have a lot on my mind right now.

“I just really want to take a shower.” I turn on my heels and head into my loo. I stood there letting the warm water run over me letting my mind flash back to what happen today. Colton and Harry’s fight, Cher getting pregnant, and how Craig’s going to react when Cher tells him. I quickly put on the clothes I brought in with me, a soft long pants and a tank top. When I came out he was sat on my bed waiting for me.

“Can we talk?”

“I told you I’m not mad.” I walked over to my hamper putting my clothes in it.

“You’re not exactly happy with me right now either.” He said standing to his feet.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” He places his hands on my hips turning me to face him.

“Like what?” he ask looking down at me. My cell rings and I brushed pass him running to get it.

“Cher?” I answered not even looking at the call I.D to see if it was her. But the sniffing I heard coming from the other end I knew instantly it was her.

“Cher do you want me to come over?” she said yes and I told her I was on my way before hanging up.

“What’s wrong with Cher?” Colton asks as I turn to him.

“I can’t explain right now but I have to go.” I was about to head out my room but turned to see him sitting back on my bed with a sad expression. I walked back to him lifting his head to look at me. He was a little surprise that I haven’t left yet. I kissed him softly on the lips.

“I’m a little disappointed you got into a fight on live TV but like I said I’m not mad or angry.” Seeing his frown turn into a smile made it much easier to leave. I was now sat in Cher’s bedroom as she explain what happen.

“At first he thought I was playing a joke but when he realize I was serious he went quiet. It felt like forever before he finally said something.”

“What did he say?” I ask her after she blew her nose on the tissue she got from a tissue box that was in between us.

“He asks why I‘m just telling him this now. I told him I wanted to tell him, I just didn’t know how and it was eating me inside keeping it a secret from him and from you too. I’m sorry Bridgit.”

“It’s alright Cher. You did what you thought was right.” I said rubbing her back.

“I’m not so sure.” Cher said.

“Why, what else did he say?” I asked

“That he need some space to think about this and go to the source”

“What does he mean by source?” I ask confused.

“He didn’t say anything after that and left.” I thought it over trying to figure out what he meant.

“You don’t think…” I paused thinking it over again.

“What?” Cher asked.

“You don’t think he’s going after Zayn do you?” we sat there looking at each other for a while before jumping up and running out the house.

“I’ll drive you call one of the boys.” Cher said. We got into her car and I dialed Zayn’s number. It rung three times before his voice mail came on.

“I got Zayn’s voice mail.”

“Try calling someone else.” Cher said swerving between cars on the road. I dial Niall’s number and he picks up on the second ring.

“Hey Bridgit”

“Niall are you with Zayn?” I ask.

“Yeah I’m with all the boys.” He answered.

“Where are you guys?”

“We’re at Liam’s playing Just Dance 4.” He answers.

“Take this right turn, their at Liam’s house.” I said to Cher coursing her to take a sharp turn and the cars behind were honking at us.

“Is something wrong?” Niall ask.

“Did Craig call any of you?”

“Yeah he called Liam not so long ago…..Matter of fact Liam just let him in.” he said.

“Niall don’t let him…” I was cut off by Niall.

“What the fuck man!” Niall yell through the phone.

“What happened?” I ask trying to get Niall’s attention back on the phone.

“Craig just punched Zayn…what the hell is going on?”

“Niall. Craig. knows.” I said. 

“Oh no, Craig stop!” was the last thing I heard before he hung up. 

“We need to get there fast.” I told Cher as she stepped on it even more. After actually making it to Liam’s alive with Cher’s driving we knocked on the door. Liam open the door letting us in. we walked into the kitchen where the rest of the boys were. Zayn was sitting on the countertop with an ice pack to his left cheek.

“I’m sorry Zayn.” Cher said.

“It’s alright I deserve it.” He said.

“Where’s Craig?” Cher asks looking around.

“He left.” Louis answered.

“Where’s Harry?” I ask noticing he wasn’t here either.

“He went after him.” Liam answered.

“I have to find him.” Cher said walking out the kitchen with me following behind.

Harry’s POV  
I follow Craig’s car to a bar not so far from Liam’s house. When I headed inside he had just taken a seat at the bar on a stool and the bartender gave him a beer. I walk towards him taking the seat next to him.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be checking on your friend?” he asks looking at me. 

“I am checking on my friend.” He turn back drinking from his beer. When I was going through my bad times of drinking every night and getting into bar fights Craig was actually one of many that came to talk to me. He just showed up one night at my door as soon as he heard about what was going on with me. Ever since then I see him as a close friend.

“Everyone knew this whole time?” he asks. 

“No…they just told us today at the event.” He releases a sign putting his face in his hands.

“Are you mad with Cher?” I ask.

“I don’t know how I feel right now.” He answers taking another drink from his beer.

“This shouldn’t affect you.” I said catching him off guard as he turns to me confused.

“What?” 

“This happen way before she even met you.”

“Yeah but still….” He started.

“Still nothing….the reason why she told you is because she doesn’t want to hide anything from you. You’re supposed to understand that she made a mistake and move on. Help her make better ones not judge her.” I could see he was taking my words in.

“She loves you Craig. That’s why it took her so long to tell you. She was afraid of losing you.” He started shaking his head.

“She’s not going to lose me.”   
“Then why are you sitting here?” he smiled and got up. We walked out the bar and saw Cher and Bridgit walking our way.

“Craig” Cher shouted running towards him and he met her half way. 

“I’m so sorry Craig…” 

“No I’m the one sorry. I judged you, I’m sorry.” Craig said pulling her close kissing her on the lips. My eyes landed on Bridgit who was already looking at me. She had a proud expression on her face.

“Let’s go home.” Craig said to her. They were about to walk away until Bridgit spoke up.

“Cher your car”

“Oh here” She threw her car keys to Bridgit.

“You can get your car tomorrow.” she said before walking off with Craig to his car. Bridgit turn back to me.

“That was really nice of you.”

“I didn’t do anything really.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Whatever you said, I’m glad he’s okay…can’t say the same thing about Zayn though.” She adds.

“Yeah I know first almost drowning and now getting punch in the face.” We both look down as things fell quiet. We looked up at the same time making eye contact. She started playing with her fingers the way she always do whenever she’s nervous.

“Anyway I should go.” She turns and started walking away. 

“Bridgit wait.” She turns back to me as I walk towards her stopping a few steps away.

“I’m sorry things got out of the way with me and Colton.”

“But you don’t regret hitting him do you?” she ask.

“Of course not” She smiled looking at the ground. I really missed her smile. I step closer until I was right in front of her catching her off guard as she looked back up. She stumbles backwards and I caught her before she fell. Our faces were a few inches away from each other as we looked into each other’s eyes. I’ve missed having her body pressed up against mine. Her smell that always drives me crazy, getting lost in her eyes and the feel of her lips on mine. My eyes dropped to focus on her lips. She has a bit of lip gross on and it smells like cherries. I would really love to see if they taste like them too. I started leaning in as her eyes flicker between mine and my lips. Just when our lips were about to touch she put her hand on my chest pushing me back.

“I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” I ask desperate to get her close again as she worm herself out of my arms.

“I’m with Colton now.”

“Do you love him!?” my question may have come out a bit angry.

“I wouldn’t be with him if I didn’t Harry.” She answers as if my question was ridiculous.

“And he loves me.” She added.

“I loved you first.” I said stepping closer to her.

“Harry…” she said stepping back.

“He’ll never love you like I do.” I said cutting her off. I was about to take another step when her cell rang off.

“I have to go.” She said not bothering to pick up her phone and walked to Cher’s car.

“I won’t give up on you this time Bridgit.” I shouted to her just before she got into the car.  
Bridgit’s POV  
After arriving home I found out it was Colton calling me but I already had a feeling it was him. He went to hang out with the cast of teen wolf. I was lying in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn’t. I kept tossing and turning. I kept thinking about what Harry said. I think back to when we were together, especially our first kiss.  
Flashback   
It was around 9 o’clock at night when we came out of the movie theater. It’s the wrong time to be walking as it started raining really hard. Harry and I were running holding hands trying to find shelter. We saw on a park there was a bench area with a little shelter. We ran under it laughing as we were soaked.

“Listen…do you hear that?” he ask.

“What are you talking about?”

“The rain’s making a beat…listen.” He said. I listened closely and started to hear what he was talking about. The way the rain hit the roof of the slide sounded like a drum and the way it hit the poles that was holding up the swings sounded almost like a triangle.

“May I have this dance my fair lady?” he asks before bowing and taking my hands pulling us back into the rain.

“Harry” I said laughing.

“We’re already wet anyway.” He said making me twirl. Some people drove pass saying look at those idiots dancing in the rain. We went from doing a two step to random dance moves. Like pinching our nose and bringing our hand down in a wave motion, then to the Macarena. Then right back to the two step. He dipped me then bought me back up. We stood there looking into each other’s eyes and he moved some of my wet hair out of my face. We both leaned in as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I had only kissed one boy before Harry and it definitely didn’t feel like this. I felt like I could fly away. There were butterflies in my stomach and I saw fireworks. He slides his tongue into my mouth deeping the kiss. It was slow and sweet but still passionate. We kept making out until some bollock decides to speed pass and splash us with the dirty water from the side of the road. Harry started laughing while I said it wasn’t funny. He stops laughing looking at the top of my head.

“Don’t move.”

“Why?” I ask nervous.

“There’s something in your hair.” I started panicking shaking my head and running in circles.

“Get it out!”

“Stop moving so I can get it.” He said trying to catch me. The next day we both had a nasty cold.  
End of flashback  
I smile lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. I now realize I had a lot of good times with Harry and I…..wait a minute. I’m with Colton now and that’s all what matters now. My relationship with Harry is in the past and that’s exactly where it will stay.

“Are you sure?” that voice in my head is back again to try and torment me. I just turn to my side ignoring it trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments.


	8. Back For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs: Back For You and Kiss You by 1D

Louis’ P.O.V  
Eleanor didn’t have any classes today so I decided to head over to her dorm to surprise her. I knocked on her door waiting for her to open it. When she did a smile came on her face as she hugs me and I laugh squeezing her.

“I told you call or text me when you come over.” She said walking over to the small table in the middle of her dorm room grabbing her cell and keys. She walks back towards me as we walk out and she closed the door behind her. 

“Everyone is already used to me babe.” I said putting my arms around her shoulders as we walked on the side walk beside her school’s campus towards the parking lot.

“Oh really?” she asked in mischief. She suddenly stops and so do I looking at her with a raise brow. Her eyes drift past me and I follow her gaze. There was a cheerleading group practicing on the open field not too far from us. When I realize what she was planning to do my head snaps back to her.

“El” I said warning her.

“But everyone’s used to you remember?” she said smirking. When she opens her mouth to shout I quickly covered it. We were on the side wrestling as she tried to move my hand. She manage to break free long enough to shout out.

“IT’S LOUIS TOMLINSON!” when my hand reached her mouth again I was only smothering her laughter. The girls all look our way gasping.

“Oh shit.” I said as the girls started running our way really fast I might add.

“I really wish you were wearing heels.” I said to El as I grab her hand and started running. We ran across the street laughing as the girls continue to chase us. People were honking their horns and shouting out their windows as we did. We were running pass a store when El stops me pulling me inside.

“Put this on…and this…and this.” She said handing me a brown curly wig then fake brown beard and a fake thick brown mustache. As I put them on I looked around and saw it was a costume store.

“You need something too.” I said grabbing a blond wig and putting it on her alone with sunglasses. The girls came running past but some ended up stopping in front looking around. Eleanor and I pretended we were shopping looking at different items. One of the girls came inside looking around. I hope she doesn’t recognize me. Her eyes landed on me and she makes her way towards me. Shit cover blown. 

“Excuse me.” She said and I slowly turn to her still hoping she doesn’t recognize me.

“Yes may I help you?” I ask in a fake French accent.

“Have you seen a famous boy and his girlfriend ran in here or pass here? He has blue eyes dark brown hair about my height.” She described.

“No sorry I haven’t.” I continue in the French accent. When this sad expression came over her face I couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She lets out a sign turning to walk away.

“Wait.” I said stopping her. She turns back looking at me confuse.

“If I tell you where he is will you keep it a secret?” She nods in excitement. I told her to follow me as we walk all the way in the back of the store. I took off the wig, beard and mustache. She was about to scream but I put my finger to my lips shushing her. She held it in as she bounce on the ball of her feet.

“Hello love.” I said before she jumped into my arms squealing. I signed an autograph and took a picture with her. She told us to stay here, that she’ll take care of the girls outside the store. As soon as she stepped outside she shouted something pointing to their right coursing them to run in that direction. She turned back looking through the glass waving at us before running off.

“You’re right…they’re totally used to you. It’s like you’re invisible.” El said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as she took off her wig. We walked out the store heading back to the campus’ parking lot quickly getting into my car before being seen again. I decide to take Eleanor to the funfair. It’s really crowded so I got recognize immediately. Almost every step we made I had to take pictures with fans. I can’t avoid fans everywhere and I don’t mine today. We went on most of the rides then ate candy floss, popcorn, and hotdogs and had soda. We’re now on the Ferris wheel.

“What are we going to do with our friends?” El asked as the Ferris wheel went up and I let out a deep sign.

“No idea.” I said putting my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder.

“It’s like we’re surrounded by drama lately.” She said.

“Hopefully not for long, besides I have a strong feeling things are going to be changing very soon.” I smiled looking down at her.

“What do you mean?” she asked amused raising her head.

“Look.” I pointed behind her at the beach.

“Let’s go to the beach after this.” I said excited.

“I know you’re changing the subject and besides we don’t have on any swimsuits.”

“I am not changing the subject. Let’s just go anyway.” As soon as the wheel stops to let us out I waste no time getting out. We walked the short distance to the beach. Only a couple of people were here. I started taking off my shoes as El stood there watching me.

“Oh come on El. You’re wearing short pants anyway.” I said taking off my shirt. 

“Yeah but still It’s easier for you. You only have on your short pants and boxes of course.”

“Then take off your shirt.” I said smiling.

“No way” She laughs hitting me playfully on the shoulder.

“If you asked me I think underwear’s cover up more than swimsuits nowadays.”

“True.” She nodded agreeing.

“You should take off your shoes sand will get in them.” I waited until both her shoes where off before throwing her over my shoulder.

“Louis you tricked me.” She shouted as I ran laughing towards the water taking both of us under water. We came up at the same time. She started splashing me and I splashed her back. She tried swimming away but I caught her before she could get too far. I turn her around to face me pulling her close wrapping my arms around her waist. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

“You know I love you right?” I ask and her eyebrows nit together in confusion over my sudden confession.

“Of course, I love you too.” She said smiling.

“Out of all the commotion going on between our friends and world tours, out of all of it I’ll always come back to you. I love you more than I could ever say, but that doesn’t mean I won’t stop showing you.” I said smirking and she bites her lips. I lean in getting ready to kiss her but someone splashes us. We turn to see a little boy probably around five or six with two arm floaties on.

“I just saved you mister.”

“From what?” I asked confuse.

“From girl cooties, No need to thank me” He said grinning showing that his two front teeth were missing.

“He’s just so cute.” Eleanor said swimming towards him.

“Hey…I’m cute too.” I pouted as she continues to swim after him and he swims away yelling girl cooties which made me laugh.

Niall’s P.O.V  
I’m sitting on Demi’s bed in her hotel room as she’s in her closet looking through her clothes. I was looking down at my cell waiting for Amy to text me back. I text her like five minutes ago asking her, what she was up to. 

“Niall” Demi called my name drawing my attention to her.

“Yeah”

“Did you hear anything I said?” she asks putting her hands on her hips.

“Sorry…run it by me again.” I said putting my cell back into my pocket.

“What time dose the charity concert start tonight? You guys are performing tonight right?”

“Yeah, it starts at eight. Are you coming?” I ask hopeful.

“I have no reason to be there.” She said turning back to her closet.

“I was hoping you’d come to support me.” I mumble and she turns back to face me.

“Niall, if I go to support you the media would start rumors about us again. I don’t want the media thinking there’s something going on between us.” Even though there isn’t a label on what we are, because honestly I don’t know what we are. It still stings to hear her say that. Even though she won’t say it out loud I still believe we’re together. I looked down at the ground feeling hopeless. She came kneeling down in front of me lifting my head to look her in the eyes.

“Niall…you and I have to stay a secret. It’s what’s best for us. Besides if the media knew about us we wouldn’t be having as much fun as we’ve been having.” She said slowly rubbing her hands up my inner thighs and kissing me softly. She tugs on my bottom lip earning a groan from me. She smirks satisfied with my reaction. She pulls away standing back to her feet.

“Now back to my clothes.” She said all innocent. I quickly stood up crushing my lips back to hers. She laughs into the kiss as I push her up against the wall.

 

After leaving Demi’s hotel I decide to see if Amy was home since I still haven’t heard anything from her. After what felt like forever she finally opens the door. She was wearing short pants and a tank top and she was drying her hair with a towel. I slowly rack my eyes over her body.

“Hey Niall” I quickly made eye contact. She turns walking away leaving me to follow her and I couldn’t help but watch her arse. I’ve always thought that Amy was hot. But it’s wrong for a guy to think of his best friend that way. I mean I’ve even fantasize about bending her over and fucking the shit out of her. When she turns back to me I quickly look up making eye contact pushing my thoughts to the back of my head.

“What brings you here?” she asks, finish drying her hair. 

“You didn’t answer my text so I came by.”

“Oh…sorry my cell was turned off.” She said then headed into the kitchen.

“Why would you turn your cell off?” I asked following behind her and when I got in there I notice there were two plates along with two cups on the table.

“Did you have company?” I asked as she picks them up putting them in the dish washer.

“Yeah I did.”

“Who?” She turns to me leaning on the counter.

“You remember Elliot from the club the other night. We were hanging out and my cell kept ringing so he turned it off.”  
Amy’s P.O.V  
I watched as he balled his fist struggling to hide his anger.

“You had him in your house?!” he asks in a low but angry voice.

“Yeah we hanged out yesterday too.” He closed his eyes releasing a sign pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why are you hanging out with him? You know what...I don’t want you hanging out with him anymore.” He said folding his arms. I tilt my head to the side looking at him.

“Niall...are you jealous?” he drops his hands and looks at me with a puzzle expression.

“Well are you?” I ask folding my arms looking him straight in the eyes. It looks as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

“I um, have to go meet up with the boys.” He said quickly heading out the house before I could say anything. I stood there for a while before grabbing my phone calling Greg again.

Niall’s P.O.V   
“Well Niall, are you?” Liam asked me after I told him what happen between Amy and me. We were sat on the sofa in our dressing room back stage of the charity concert.

“I don’t know.” I answer honestly rubbing my temples.

“Well let me help you then.” He said turning more to me on the sofa and I look towards him.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Did it make you mad when you found out he was in her house?”

“Yes.” Obviously

“Did it make you mad when she told you he turned off her cell?”

“Yes.” Bastard who the fuck does he think he is?!

“Does it make you angry to think he could have had sexual or any physical contact with her at all?”

“Yes.” The fuck Liam, I don’t even want to think that far.

“Then you my friend are indeed jealous.” He said patting me on the shoulder before standing to his feet. These are signs of jealousy isn’t? I ask myself.

“Can I ask you one more question?” Liam spoke as he put on his jacket over his white-t.

“Yeah what is it?”

“Dose it anger you that she might have feelings for him?”

“No way in hell Amy has feelings for that douchebag. I know his type. He’s only after one thing, over my die bo….”

“Niall” Liam said cutting me off.

“Answer the question.”

“Well yeah…I don’t want Amy falling for someone like that.” I answer.

“The question you should be asking yourself Niall is...” he started walking towards the door of the dressing room.

“Can you see Amy with any guy on the whole?” he smiled before walking out. I sat there blank at first but then slowly I tried imaging her with a guy and I realize something. I don’t want to see Amy with any other guy, No one but………..me?

 

Perrie’s P.O.V  
I headed out the back door of the building where the charity concert was held to get some air. I get a little nervous some times before performing. When I stepped outside closing the door behind me I smelt cigarette smoke. I follow the smell around the side wall to see Zayn leaning on a pole smoking. I haven’t seen him in a while so automatically my heart skipped a beat when I did. Sensing my presence he turns looking my way. I was scatterbrain not sure what to say or do. He flicks his cigarette on the ground stepping on it.

“Hi” He said completely facing me. I did this awkward nervous wave at him coursing him to smile. How I miss his smile. He starts biting his bottom lip looking down which let me know he’s nervous too.

“I miss you…so much it hurts.” He said continuing to look at the ground. I didn’t say anything, not sure what to say. There was an ongoing battle in my head whether I should talk to him or continue staying away from him. And the voice that tells me to stay away wins again so I said the first thing that could help me get back inside the fastest.

“Good luck tonight. Not like you need it.” I let out an awkward laugh before turning around heading back. But just before I reached the door I could hear him faintly say “You too” before opening the door heading inside. There was hurt in the tune of his voice rather then encouraging. I could feel a sob threatening to come out but I refuse to cry here, not here. I took deep breaths as I walk back to the girls and my dressing room.  
Liam’s P.O.V  
I knew that Danielle was one of Cher’s dancers tonight so I was looking around to see her. I spotted her talking with some of the other dancers. I was about to approach her but I stop. The last time we spoke didn’t go so well and it wouldn’t be best to start an argument here and now. I watched as she laughs at something one of them said. It felt good being able to see her smile even though I wish it was me doing so.

“Cher Lloyd and dancers to the stage please.” The stage manager calls walking back stage with a clip board in his hands. As she starts walking with the group of dancers she spots me. She looks at me surprise as we held eye contact until she went on stage. I release a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V   
I was standing in the back of the third/last row in the balcony area watching Cher perform Want U Back. A few times I would look over and watch Danielle dance. 

“I had a feeling you would be up here.” I jump a little turning to my right to see Harry now standing on the side of me. I got a mini panic attack as I look forward at the fans in the front of us dancing and singing along with Cher. I manage to sneak back here without being notice. I doubt having Harry here it’ll stay that way for very long. 

“Shouldn’t you be back stage getting ready to perform?” I asked noticing he’s not even wearing a hat or something to hide behind like me. In fact he’s actually already dress to perform.

“Did you come here to see me?” he asked ignoring my question. I could tell by the tune of his voice he’s in a playful mood.

“Of course not…I came because Cher asked me to.” I said folding my arms looking forward. Things fell quiet for a while.

“We should hang out like we use to…as friends.” I slowly look back to him with a raise brow.

“You’re not serious?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” He said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

“There’s something hugely wrong with that, like for example you don’t want to be friends.” 

“We could go back to being friends. We started out as friends.” He stated.

“Yeah but…” I started.

“I ruined it. I made a mistake that I can’t take back…and I’m sorry.” I could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his face expression as he looks at me while he said it.

“But if you’re willing to forgive me and forget about the past we could build that friendship back again.” He said totally catching me off guard.

“Harry I…I can’t.” I said looking down and started playing with my fingers.

“Why? Is it because you don’t trust yourself around me?” I look up to see him with a playful smirk on his face. I always wonder how he could go from a serious mood to a playful one so fast.

“That’s not it.” I shouted a little but quickly quiet down looking forward again to see if anyone heard me.

“Hey it’s okay if you can’t control yourself around me.” He said putting his hands up in defense.

“Shut up.” I said hitting his arm. He pretended like it hurt rubbing the spot.

“Then that settles it, we’re friends again.” He turns and starts walk back down the stairs.

“Wait I didn’t…” I started but he was already half way down the stairs heading towards the door.  
Louis’ P.O.V  
I was standing in the boys and my dressing room with Liam and Zayn.

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn ask.

“Present.” He said walking in coming to stand on the side of me.

“Now where’s Niall.” I asked.

“Vending machine” Liam and Zayn said in union.

“So what’s the plan for you guys to get your girls back?” I ask

“Harry’s plan is to become friends with Bridgit again.” Zayn said patting Harry on the shoulder.

“My plan is to figure out how I’m gonna give Perrie some actual space.”

“And Liam is supposed to be moving on.” Zayn said while air quoting moving on.

“Meaning he was suppose to have a fake date here tonight.” He added looking at him.

“I didn’t know who to ask to be my fake date.” Liam said shrugging.

“Don’t worry bro I got you covered.” Zayn said turning towards the door.

“You can come in Leona.” Zayn shouted and in walked Leona Lewis.

“Hello boys.” She said looking at all of us.

“Hi.” Liam, Harry and I said waving like zombies.

“Liam I would like you to meet your date/fake girlfriend.” he said to Liam. Liam stared at him shock before looking at Leona.

“And you’re okay with this?” Liam asked her.

“Yeah, it should be fun. Besides if she really loves you I shouldn’t be your fake girlfriend for long.” We all nodded agreeing with her.

“Show me around?” she asked grabbing on to his arm. He nodded walking out the room with her.

“How the hell did you pull this off?” I ask Zayn.

“Last night I was at a bar and in walk Leona with a couple of her friends. She spots me and came over to have a chat. She started asking me about the things she heard on media, asking if they were true or not. Like if Liam cheated on Danielle. I debated whether or not to tell her the truth but decide why not, so I did. I asked her if she wanted to help as a joke but to my surprise she said sure and we came up with this fake girlfriend plan.”

“Wow.” Harry said.

“Well boys good luck. I hope your plans work.” I told them. 

“What plans?” We all jump turning to see Eleanor standing in the door way. Harry, Zayn and I look at each other.

“Ah…my plan is to make sure Lou gets me the right shoe size, excuse me.” Harry said quickly walking past her out the room.

“My plan is to…make sure Niall isn’t stuck in the vending machine again, excuse me.” Zayn said also quickly walking past her. She turns back to me with a questioning look.

“And my plan is to see you to your seat.” I said smiling pulling her with me.  
Zayn’s P.O.V  
I was walking around looking for Niall until I finally spot him. He was standing in front of the vending machine hitting his head on it.

“Niall…are you okay?” he stops hitting his head and just rests his forehead onto it.

“I can’t choose.” He said in the same position.

“Choose between what?” I asked now standing on the side of him.

“Snickers and M&M’s”

“Just get the snickers.” I said.

“But what if I regret it?” he ask turning to me.

“Regret getting snickers?” I ask confuse.

“Yes Zayn this decision could change my life.” He said dramatically.

“It’s just a snicker Niall.” I said casually.

“No it’s not.” He said shaking his head. He walks over to a chair facing the vending machine and sat down.

“Most people would choose snickers without really thinking it over. Only some out of those people would wonder if they made the right decision. Snickers may give you what you want like peanuts, caramel, chocolate and the gooey substances in the middle.”

“I think that’s some kind of sweetened condensed milk mix with peanut butter.” I mumbled but he kept talking. 

“But M&M’s may give you just what you need like peanuts, chocolate and some food coloring. Sometimes you’re blinded by what you want and not what you need? Add lest that’s what people say.” He leans forward onto his elbows resting them onto his knees. I stood there for a while just staring at him.

“We’re not talking about snickers and M&M’s are we?” he releases a sign shaking his head looking down.

“Not really.” He said.

“I think…you should stop listening to your brain and listen to your heart.” I said pushing my hands into my pockets.

“What does your heart say about the decision between…….snickers and M&M’s? Which one is your heart strongly pulling you towards?” While I ask that I leant back onto the vending machine and a candy bar fell to the bottom. Niall and I looked at each other before looking at the vending machine. He stands up walking over reaching in and pulls it out, holding it in front of him as we both look at it.

“If that isn’t a sign I don’t know what is.” I told him as he continues to stare at it.  
Liam’s P.O.V  
Leona and I were walking around back stage talking about random things. She’s really nice and easy to talk to. We could hear Little Mix on stage performing Stereo Soldier when suddenly Leona stops walking stepping in front of me.

“I’m going to kiss you very close to your lips making it look like I’m kissing you.” She said it so quick I barely understood what she said. She leans forward kissing me on the side of my mouth. She lingers there for a while before pulling back smiling at me. I stare at her gum smack before my eyes shifted to the back of her to see Danielle staring at us in shock. From her angle it probably looked like we were actually kissing. Leona connected her arm with mine and continues walking.  
Danielle’s P.O.V  
I couldn’t believe what I just saw. I know I told Liam to move on but I didn’t think he would actually do it. Tears started to build in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.   
It was the boys turn to head on stage so I stood to the side watching them perform Kiss You. I looked at the front row and there stood Leona Lewis. Whenever Liam would look her way she would wink at him. I let out a low growl.

“Whoa there tiger” I turn to see Bridgit and Eleanor.

“Everyone should be aware not to get on your bad side.” Eleanor said. 

“Girls you won’t believe this, come here…look.” I pointed at Leona once they were on the side of me.

“I didn’t know Leona was here.” Bridgit said smiling.

“It’s not a good thing she’s here!” I snap.

“What do you mean?” El asked as they look at each other confused.

“Wait for it, keep looking at her.” Once again when Liam looked at her she winked.

“Who is she winking at?” El asked.

“She’s doing that to Liam.” I said.

“What?” they ask in union.

“I saw her and Liam kissing before he went on stage.” I added.

“No…are you sure?” Bridgit ask.

“Positive.” I said. Eleanor looked confused but then it switched and it looked like she was in deep thought then suddenly this realization expression came on her face.

“What is it El?” I ask.

“Nothing…I have to use the loo.” She quickly walks away leaving Bridgit and I puzzle.

“What’s that about?” Cher asked coming to stand with us pointing at El speed walking down the hall way. Bridgit and I simply shrug our shoulders.   
Eleanor’s P.O.V  
I waited for them to close their dressing room door, glad that Leona wasn’t with Liam. I jumped up from behind the conch and they all scream from my sudden appearance.

“Relax it’s just me.” I told them.

“We thought you were stalker Sally.” Niall said holding his chest.

“No mate its stalker Ally.” Liam tried to correct him.

“I thought it was stalker Macy.” Zayn jumped in.

“Your all wrong its stalker Sarah.” Harry spoke up.

“Boys” I said drawing their attentions back to me.

“I know your secret.” I said smirking.

“Nobody say anything.” Louis quickly said holding his hands up to the boys.

“What you talkin bout Ells?” he asks folding his arms and squinting his eyes.

“You’re planning on getting the girls back aren’t you?” They all looked at each other before looking back at me.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry said.

“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about. But I’ll admit I don’t know your plan Harry or yours Zayn. But I do know yours Liam. Your plan is jealousy.” It was my turn to fold my arms as they once again looked at each other probably trying to figure out a lie to tell me.

“Don’t worry boys I won’t tell the girls…however you do need an inside job. And I am close with the girls.”

“You want to help us?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t approve of Harry and Zayn’s mistake. But nobody’s perfect. And I’ve seen how your mistakes have affected you and how you own up to it. Also there’s no doubt in my mind that those girls love you.” That last sentence put a smile on their faces.

“Well go on.” I said waiting.

“Go on what?” Zayn asked.

“I need you to tell me the plans I don’t know so I can help.”

“Oh right.” They said huddling up together along with me. After hearing their plans I told them to sit on the couch. They were sitting in this order from left to right Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall then Louis.

“Okay Mr. Styles. If you’re going to be Bridgit’s friend you need to leave her wanting more. Keep in mind there is a difference between friendship and friend zone.” He looked at me confused. 

“How can I tell the difference?” he asks.

“If she puts you in friend zone, she’s completely comfortable carefree around you and only thinks of you as a friend. However if she puts you in friendship she can be a bit flirty, frustrated around you and a simple touch can course goose bumps and sexual tension.” They each had note pads and pens in their hands writing down what I just said, including Louis which made me smile.

“Mr. Malik.” He looks up at the sound of his name.

“Sometimes when a girl says she wants space she doesn’t really want it.”

“How do you know the difference?” he asked.

“That my friend is the key question. This is where you listen not to her words but her body language. Everything you need to know is always in the body language.” He nodded slowly still not understanding. 

“I’ll give you an example, stand up.” He stood to his feet in front of me.

“Give me a hug.” He hesitated but came towards me but I stopped him by pushing on his chest.

“See what I did there?” I asked him.

“Yeah you stopped me.”

“To you I simply stopped you. To me I’m shutting you out completely. I don’t want you near me. I don’t want you touching me.” He said oh while nodding his head.

“Now come again.” This time he was able to hug me but I didn’t hug back.

“What do you think I’m doing know?”

“You allowed me to touch you.” He said pulling out of the hug.

“That means you have a yellow light I want you back at the same time I don’t. That yellow light can change to red or green depending on your next move.”

“I understand now.” He sat back down writing more notes.

“Mr. Payne, sometimes girls would do things just to get your full attention. And using jealousy could sometimes back fire. My advice would be to forget the fake girlfriend.”

“What?” they said in union.

“Just have fun. Go on dates every night with different girls. Sure it will make her jealous seeing you with one girl but it’ll make her more jealous knowing that even more girls get to see what she already knows. How amazing you are of a person.” I said smiling at him and he smiles back.

“Wow…I never thought about it like that.” Zayn said. All of them agreed with him.

“That’s because boys think differently than girls.”

“Can you help me with my situation?” Niall asked.

“Sure Niall, what is it?” I ask turning to face him.

“It’s between snickers and M&M’s.” Everyone looked at Niall confused. Except Zayn that is, he just burst out laughing.

Niall’s P.O.V  
I was now getting out of the elevator at Demi’s hotel. I was walking down the hall when I notice two people making out against the wall. As I got closer I realize it was Demi with some guy.

“Demi!” when I shouted her name they both turn looking at me.

“Niall…what are you doing here?” she ask shock while pulling down her skirt that was heist up.

“Aren’t you one of those members of one direction?” the guy asked. When I finally look at him I recognize who he is. He’s Wilmer Valderrama from that 70’s show.

“You two know each other?” he asks looking from me to Demi. 

“Could you wait in side? I’ll be there in a minute.” She told him as she reached into her bag pulling out the key card and giving it to him. He gave her a quick peck before swiping the key card and headed inside. She then turns to me.

“You should have called me before coming.”

“So you could have made up some lie so I wouldn’t catch you with him?!” I ask angry.

“Niall you don’t understand…”

“Then explain it to me because I don’t!” I said cutting her off.

“You and I…need to stop…For good this time.” I could feel my tears building and burning the back of my eyes. I was trying hard not to let them fall.

“Demi please don’t do this.” I begged her.

“I was trying to hold out until the events were over…but I can’t anymore.” She said closing her bag and adjusting it onto her shoulder.

“Whatever you want me to do I’ll do it?” I said stepping closer to her.

“I want you to move on, because I have. Wilmer and I have been together for the past month.” I stood there staring at her in complete shock. All this time I’ve been waiting for more from her and she’s been fucking that Wilmer guy.

“I’m sorry Niall but its time you move on.” She said so coldly and didn’t waste any time heading into her room leaving me still standing here to soak everything in. I got dumped………by her….…again. I didn’t have the strength to hold back my tears anymore. They free fall down my cheeks along with sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments


	9. Give me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs: Give me love and Drunk by Ed Sheeran

Niall’s P.O.V  
I woke up with a wicked headache. I got drunk of my arse last night after leaving Demi’s hotel and kept calling her. She didn’t answer not once and ended up turning off her cell. I quickly took a shower then got ready for the charity event today. I grabbed the last bottle of beer left over from last night, opening it and started drinking it on my way to my car. I pulled up in front of where they were having the paintball event. I quickly chug the rest down before getting out my car. My car windows are tinted so hopefully the fans standing outside who are now shouting my name weren’t able to see that. But then again I really don’t give a shit right now. I gave the chauffeur who was waiting my keys, waved at some of the fans then quickly headed into the gate. When I got inside there was another gate surrounding a forest looking area. It was set up with trees, wooden gates, fake walls, fake rocks and a yellow path with red arrows. It’s quite big you can’t see the whole thing. The fans were sat on benches on the outer area. And again there were cameras set up. I spotted the boys standing not too far from the stage so I walked over and stood beside them.

“You alright there Niall? You look wrecked.” Louis asks. I did glimpse myself in the mirror before I left. My eyes are a bit red and have bags under them.

“Yeah I’m fine.” my voice came out a bit slurred.

“Are you drunk?” Liam asks. I shook my head looking his way.

“We could see it in your eyes Niall. They look lazy.” Zayn said.

“I’m just a bit tried I’m fine really.” I said quickly. They didn’t have time to add anything else as Olly came on stage.

“Welcome to the second charity event for red nose.” He said and the coward applause.

“This event is paintball. As you can see in front of you is a build indoor forest were each team will hunt down the other team. The team or team member that last the longest without getting hit wins. And the rules are the same, no disagreements. No cheating or hitting of any kind except for the paintballs of course. The judges are once again scoring you on your performance, team work and so on. There are some cameras set up throughout the forest. Also when you are out of the game just follow the yellow path with reds arrows they will lead you back to the entrance, now for the teams.” I started looking around and notice Little Mix girls then look over to see Bridgit then Cher. Then my eyes landed on Demi. She was looking at her nails. I could feel my anger boiling up inside.

“Team A’s color is red. They are Ed, Selena, Zayn, and Leigh-Anne.” They walked over to their color rack and started putting on their protection gear.

“Team B’s color is green. They are Justin, Perrie, Taylor and Jade.” They also walked over to their color rack putting on their gear. Perrie was having a bit of trouble putting on her gear so Zayn walked over helping her out. After he was done she thanks him and he said you’re welcome and walks back to his team. I could tell she was shock that’s all he did.

“Team C’s color is blue. They are Louis, Harry, Bridgit and Niall.” We stood up walking to our rack. Harry smiled at Bridgit as we started putting on our gear. She gave him a half smile between wanting to smile but trying to fight it off. I look over at Colton sitting with the rest of the judges on stage. Dude really needs to take a chill pill, even if Harry is indeed trying to get Bridgit back.

“Team D’s color is purple. And they are Demi, Cher, Liam and Jesy.” They came over putting on their gear. After we were all suited up in jumpsuits, ankle high boots, helmets, and a vest that covers the chest and stomach area along with our backs Olly started talking again.

“You are to only shoot the person on the vest. Either the front or the back…your team captains are Ed for the red team, Justin for the green team, Louis for the blue team and Demi for the purple team. You will strategies in the forest. You will enter one team at a time. Good luck to each of you…team A may enter.” They opened the gate surrounding the forest and the team walked in. He waited couple minutes before telling each team to go in.  
Writer’s P.O.V  
All the teams were now inside the forest.

“What’s the strategy captain?” Harry asks Louis as they stood in a circle.

“See a color that isn’t ours shoot it.” He said.

“Great strategy” Bridgit said sarcastically. 

“Simple but effective” Harry said high fiving Louis. Bridgit turn to Niall as he was looking around.

“Niall are yo…” he shushes her before she could finish.

“You guys hear that?” he asks. They all look around listening carefully. They then heard a branch break.

“Kids next door battle stations.” Louis said as they dive behind either a huge rock or tree or the wooden fence. They were scoping out the area to see where the sound came from.

“Over there!” Niall shouted and took off running towards it.

“Wait Niall” Bridgit shouted but he kept running. When he was close enough he hide behind one of the trees. He saw someone walking in a purple suit. He took aim as the person walks stumbling over the rocks and sticks. The same time he fires, he suddenly sneezes coursing the paintball to hit the person on their lower right leg. The person yells falling to the ground. Niall quickly runs over to them.

“I’m so sorry. I was aiming at your vest.” He said kneeling beside them taking off his helmet.

“Niall you idiot!” she shouted holding her leg. Niall recognize her voice but took off her helmet just to make sure it was really her.

“You did that on purpose.” Demi said after he took off her helmet.

“No it was an accident honestly.”

“You’re just mad I dumped you again.” She spat out, suddenly his sympathy disappears and is replace with anger as he stood up.

“I told you that was an accident …but this…” he aims his paintball gun at her vest shooting it coursing her to land straight on her back.

“Is on purpose” He said dropping his gun to the side.

“Ow! What the hell is you’re problem?!” she shouts holding the spot where he shot her. He came down saddling her pinning her hands beside her head.

“Get off me!” she yells trying to get loose.

“You’re my problem!” he yells coursing her to shut up and stop struggling. Never once did Niall ever shouted, yell or raise his voice at Demi. This was a side of him she never saw.

“All I ever did was loved you! You throw me to the side as if I’m nothing, like I’m shit to you!” Louis, Harry and Bridgit followed Niall’s voice and finally found him.

“Niall what are you doing?” Bridgit ask.

“Give me love dammit!” Niall shouted ignoring his friends pleads.

“That’s all I ever wanted from you!” Louis and Harry ran over grabbing Niall by his arms pulling him off pulling him away.

“You’re such a bitch!” Niall shouted as they continue to drag him.

“Are you okay?” Bridgit ask Demi. She nodded her head sitting up.

“We have to go Bridgit!” Harry shouted as they continue to drag Niall running away. She gave Demi a sympathetic look before grabbing Niall’s paint gun running to catch them up. When they thought they were far enough they stop. Harry, Louis and Bridgit took off their helmets throwing them to the side.

“Sorry about that Niall we just really needed to get out of that area before the others found us.” Louis said. Niall nodded sitting on a rock.

“Did you shoot Demi on the leg?” Bridgit ask.

“That was an accident.” he said looking up at her.

“But you shoot her on the vest too.” Harry said.

“That one was on purpose.” He said looking at Harry. Suddenly a red paintball hit the tree Louis was standing beside.

“What the…” Louis said as they turn to see where it came from. They saw Selena without a helmet crouching down aiming their way. Then a green paintball hit the rock Niall was sitting on. 

“We’re being under attack battle stations!” Louis shouts as they duck hiding for cover. Soon paintballs was coming from different directions.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Every so offend I would hear a girl scream or a guy yell. So I decided to stay hidden. I had no idea where the rest of my team was or even if they were still in the game. Everything soon fell silent. I heard footsteps and they were getting closer. I held my paint gun tight in my hand ready to shoot whoever it was. When they were close enough I jumped up from behind the rock shooting the person on the vest. They fell back landing on their arse.

“Ow” she said holding the spot where I hit her.

“Perrie is that you?” I ask and she took off her helmet. 

“Sorry” I said lowering my paint gun.

“No need to apologize. It’s what you’re supposed to do.” She said smiling. Harry suddenly came running our way stopping when he saw us. He looked down at Perrie then at me.

“Nice work Bridgit.”

“Thanks” I said grinning.

“Niall NOOO!” we heard Louis shouted. We broke off running in the direction his voice was coming from. When we caught up to him he was pointing the paint gun at Cher. Niall was on the ground beside him holding the spot where Cher shot him.

“I will avenge you Niall!” he yield before shooting Cher.

“Ow…even though you have on these vest it still hurts.” She said holding the spot where she got shot too.

“It really does.” Niall nodded agreeing. Niall then stood to his feet but was shot back to the ground with a red paint ball.

“Ow…I’m already out.” Niall said sitting up holding his other spot.

“Sorry mate. I was aiming at Louis.” Zayn shouted hiding behind a tree. Louis, Harry and I duck behind a wooden fence.

“Come on Niall let’s get out of here before you get shoot again or me.” Cher said helping him up as they walk following the yellow path with reds arrows.

“How many people are left?” Harry asks Louis.

“On the Purple team there’s only Liam. On the green team there’s only Taylor. But on the red team there’s Ed and Zayn.” He said.

“And on your team…” we all looked behind us to see Ed pointing his paint gun at us. He ended up shooting Harry.

“There’s only you and Bridgit”

“Ow that really does hurt.” Harry said holding his spot. Ed turns his gun towards Louis. Louis jumps up and I did too while screaming. I didn’t get too far before Liam appears in front of me, stopping me right in my tacks. He points his paint ball gun right at me.

“Sorry Bridgit.” He said giving me a sympathetic look.

“Just get it over with.” I said closing my eyes. I felt the pressure from the impact on my stomach then a stinging pain that came after.

“Ow that really dose hurt.” My turn to hold my spot

“Do you know where the others are?” He asks.

“Yeah they’re back there.” I pointed in the direction I came from. 

“Thanks” he said before running off. I started following the arrows. I ended up coming across Taylor. She spots me and comes to stand a few feet in front of me.

“You’re the only girl left in the game so good luck.” I told her, she gave me a sarcastic smile aiming her paint ball gun at me quickly pulling the trigger hinting me on the same spot.

“Ow, why did you do that?!” I yield holding my spot again.

“I just thought you needed some green with that purple.” She said smirking. Her smirk became so irritating that I acted out without thinking by pointing my paint ball gun at her and fire at her vest.

“Ow, hey you can’t do that!” you’re already out!” she shouted holding her spot.

“Oh well I thought a bitch needed some blue!” I shouted back. She dropped her paint ball gun charging towards me. I dropped mind doing the same. She started pulling my hair and I gave her a hard slap then started pulling hers.

“Girls stop!” Harry shouted trying to come in between us pushing us apart.

“She started it.” Taylor shouted.

“No I didn’t but I will finish it.” I said charging back at her.

“Ed help” Harry shouted then Ed came pulling Taylor away as Harry pulled me away. Taylor and Ed walked a head as he held her by his side. She would keep looking back glaring at me and I return it. Harry held me tight by his side too. The coward applauses us as we walk out the forest.

“So that leaves Zayn for the red team, Louis for the blue team and Liam for the purple team.” Olly said over the microphone.

“This isn’t fear she cheated.” Taylor said pointing at me. I went to charge her again but Harry stopped me. I could see someone from the side of my eye running towards us. Colton then comes taking me out of Harry’s grip pulling me close to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked looking down at me. I nodded my head still glaring at Taylor.

“Demi, Taylor, Bridgit and Niall in the back area now!” Simon said over the microphone. The game continues as we walked to the back where Simon had an office. He pulled his chair out from behind his desk for Demi to sit on. I now notice her right lower leg is bandage up.

“You see what you did?” Simon asks looking at Niall pointing at Demi’s leg.

“It was an accident.” Niall said to Simon then looks at Demi.

“Honestly it really was an accident. I didn’t mean to shoot your leg, I’m sorry.” He said to her generally apologizing.

“But you shot her twice.” Simon said coursing him to turn back to him.

“The second time was on purpose.” he said sounding a bit angry.

“You two” Simon said drawing my attention to him.

“Bridgit you had no rights shooting Taylor you were out of the game.” He said looking at me.

“But she…” I started but he cut me off.

“That will cause your team to lose some points.”

“That’s what you get.” Taylor said standing on the side of Demi smirking at me.

“And you, your team will also lose some points.”

“What why?”

“Because you purposely shot Bridgit knowing she was out of the game.” He said.

“That’s not fear. A lot of them got shot more than once.” She said.

“I did say purposely didn’t I?” Simon said raise his voice a little.

“That’s what you get.” I said smirking at her as she folds her arms.

“Hopefully the cameras didn’t get you shooting Demi on the leg.” Simon said to Niall as he looks down.

“Demi I need you to stay behind the rest of you may leave.” Niall held both my shoulders as we walked out. He didn’t let go until we made it to the front. Cher came over to stand in front of me. She glared at Taylor as she walked past.

“What happened?” Cher asks looking back at me.

“I’ll tell you later.” I said just then Louis and Zayn came out with purple paint on their vest. Liam then came out holding his paint gun in the air. The crowd cheered for him being the winner.

Niall’s P.O.V  
after taking a shower and putting on my clothes I laid on my bed on my back. My door bell rung and I got up to open it. I was surprise to see Amy.

“Hey” she said.

“Hi” I said still surprise.

“Can I come in?” she asks laughing a little.

“Yeah of course” I step aside mentally kicking myself for not letting her in right away.

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” I ask her heading to the kitchen.

“What do you have?” she asks.

“I have…” I opened the fridge and looked through.

“I have orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, water…” 

“I’ll have the grape juice.” She said. I took out the grape and apple juice.

“What do you want to snack on…I have crisp, donuts, gummy bears.’

“I’ll have the crisp please.” I grabbed the bag of crisp along with the gummy bears. I walk into the living room where she was waiting. I rest the stuff on the little table in the middle of us. We were sat across from each other. I opened up the bags of crisp and gummy bears. She started eating the crisp before looking at me.

“So how did the charity event go? What did you guys do?” she asks struggling trying to open the can of juice.

“Let me.” She hand it to me and I opened it with easy. She thanks me as I give it back.

“We did paint ball.” I said opening my can.

“That sounds like fun.” She said all happy.

“Not really.” I put some gummy bears into my mouth.

“Why, what happen?” she ask concern. I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to tell her the hold story.

“Well Bridgit and Taylor got into a fight.”

“Was it about Harry?”

“I’m sure he has something to do with it.” I said then drink some of my juice.

“Demi got hurt right?” she asks coursing me to get choke. Some juice flew out my mouth landing everywhere.

“Are you okay?” she asks getting up to sit on the side of me patting my back. When I catch myself I turned to her.

“How did you know?”

“It was on the news, saying she got injured I didn’t catch the whole thing though.” I realize a sign. I guess the cameras didn’t get me shooting Demi on the leg, either that or Simon made sure of it.

“Do you know how she got hurt?” she ask I didn’t want to tell her but at the same time I didn’t want to keep it from her either.

“Listen Amy…” I started but her cell interrupted me. She reached into her bag telling me to wait a moment. She pulled it out answering it.

“Hello…oh hey Elliot.” She said smiling while I squint my eyes annoyed.

“No I’m not home. I’m at my friend’s house. No…no I could come now.” I nit my brows at her, was she really going to leave me to go see him?

“I’ll see you in a while…okay bye.” She hung up putting her cell back into her bag.

“I have to go.” She said standing to her feet.

“But you just got here.” I said looking up at her.

“I know….sorry.” she made her way to the front door.

“Amy, don’t go.” I told her standing to my feet. She turns back to face me.

“Why not?” she asks and there are thousands of thoughts running though my head but I don’t know what to say?

“Niall…why shouldn’t I go meet up with Elliot?” she waited for me to answer.

“Because…” I started but paused.

“Because?” She asks wanting me to continue.

“Because guys like him will only try and hurt you.”

“Why does it concern you so much?”

“Because you’re my friend.” I said a bit hurt by her question. She shouldn’t even ask that. She should know I care about whatever happens to her.

“Is that all you think of me Niall? Just a friend?” she asks sounding somewhat defeated and I couldn’t response for some reason. She looks down at her feet then back to me.

“Bye Niall.” She whispers before stepping out closing the door behind her. I sat back down putting my face in my hands. I feel so confuse over this constant battle in my head.

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Colton and I were at a friend’s house party. Colton went to get him and me a drink from the mini bar stopping to talk to a few people along the way. I stood feather off from the music talking to Cher on my cell. 

“She is such a bitch.” Cher said after I told her what happen between me and Taylor.

“I know right.” I looked up as Colton appears in front of me handing me my drink. I smiled at him as he started pulling me where everyone was dancing. Will.i.am and Britney’s scream and shout came on.

“I gotta go Cher I’ll talk to you later.”

“Go ahead and get freaky with wolf boy, bye” she laughed before hanging up. I slide my phone into my pocket then Colton twirled me around before pulling me close. I sway my hips as he held them from behind as we continue to dance. I glimpse someone who looked familiar to our right through the crowd but I wasn’t sure. I waited for some of the people to move a side so I could get a better look. When they did I stopped dancing. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Colton whisper in my ear

“Is that…” I said pointing in the direction I was looking.

“Liam?” Colton asks looking at him too. I pulled Colton along with me as I made my way over to him.

“Liam…hi” I said surprise and he was just as surprise to see me. He was sitting with three girls, two on his right and one on his left.

“Bridgit…hey” He nodded to Colton and Colton nodded back. I looked over at the girls.

“Oh sorry, these are my dates…Jessica, Olivia and Gina.” He said pointing at them one at a time.

“Did you say dates?” I asked confuse as Colton let out a snicker and Liam nodded.

“As in…you’re on a date with the three of them at the same time?”

“Yep.” He simply answered. I looked at each of them again. They had on way to much make-up and their dresses were too tight and didn’t leave anything to the imagination. 

“Liam I get first dance with you right?” Jessica asked grabbing onto his right arm pushing her boobs against him.

“No I get first dance.” Gina said grabbing onto his left.

“No I do.” Olivia said pushing Jessica.

“Ladies…there’s enough Liam to go around. We could all dance at the same time.” He said standing up and they did too.

“If you’ll excuse us” He said walking off with them to dance. Colton started laughing but stops when I looked at him.

“What? It’s not like him and Danielle is together. She told him to move on.” Colton said.

“Danielle didn’t mean that.”

“Well she shouldn’t have said it if she didn’t mean it.” I turn back watching as these girls throw themselves at Liam. No way would these girls make him forget about Danielle…would they?

Cher’s P.O.V  
Bridgit called me telling me about Liam with those three girls. She wasn’t sure if we should tell Danielle or not. I feel like something fishy is going on. I felt this way after I saw Eleanor and the boys whispering to each other, the other day. When I ask them what they were talking about they said it was nothing important and quickly walked off. I texted El asking if we could meet up, Lucky for me she was sleeping by her parents tonight. I followed her as she led me to her old bed room.

“So what’s on your mind?” She ask sitting on her bed.

“There’s something going on and I know you’re a part of it.” I said folding my arms.

“What are you talking about?” she ask and I started pacing as I continue to talk.

“I’ve been calculating it in my head. First the boys would do everything and anything to get the girls attention. Like calling and texting and so on. But now all of a sudden Zayn’s giving Perrie space, Liam is going on dates and Harry just wants to be friends with Bridgit…yeah right. You put those ideas in their heads didn’t you?” I ask stopping in front of her.

“What makes you think I had something to do with that?” she asked keeping a straight face.

“Come on El, guys think differently from us girls.” I said stating the obvious.

“Damn you being a girl.” She finally broke her straight face expression.

“You can’t tell the girls.” She said as I took a seat on her bed beside her.

“I mean it Cher.” She said warning me I nodded as she told me their plan. 

“Basically Zayn is giving Perrie her space to see where he stands with her. Whether or not she really wants to move on or give him a second chance. Liam’s going on dates to show Danielle if she’s not carful she will lose him if that’s what she really wants. And Harry….well sometimes you have to start over from the beginning to remember what you had and see if it’s worth trying again.” She said and we both sat quiet for a while.

“That’s a good plan. Well done El.” I said patting her on the shoulder.

“Thanks…I’m pound of myself as well.” She smiled.

“But…”

“But what?” she asked turning to me.

“What about Colton? Does this mean you want Bridgit with Harry and not Colton?” I ask with one brow raised.

“I did think about that. But it’s up to Bridgit really. In the end I just want Bridgit to be happy.”

“Me too.” I said nodding.

Niall’s P.O.V  
I sat to my kitchen table with two sheets of paper in front of me and a pen in my hand. I was now taking Eleanor’s advice into action. She told me on each paper write the girls name to the top. On one side write all the good things they’ve done for you. On the other side write all the bad things they’ve done to you. I started writing all the good things each of them did for me. One definitely out weights the other. I then turned them over and wrote all the bad things they’ve done to me. And again one really out weights the other. After I was done I looked over each paper again. It really got me thinking, and realizing who really actually cares about me. I sat there and closed my eyes. And for once I listened to my heart and not my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette and feel free to ask me any questions.


	10. Wide Awake

Niall’s P.O.V  
When I woke up it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was now sitting in my living room eating a bowl of cereal flipping through the channels. I stopped on a news channel turning it up.

“Last night Joe Jonas was seen leaving Demi Lovato’s Hotel. Paparazzi were asking him questions but he refuse to answer any of them. Was Demi cheating on now boyfriend Wilmer Valderrama for ex Joe Jonas…and has things truly ended between her and Niall Horan?” I turned it off and got up resting my bowl into the sink then quickly headed to my room to get ready for the charity event.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
It was the bowling alley event today. It had seats like the stadium but in here was a bit smaller. The bowling aisles were in the back of us as we sat facing the stage.

“As you can see today’s event is bowling.” Olly said over the microphone.

“So let me start with the rules. There will be no disagreements, no cheating and hitting of any kind…..now for the teams. Team: A are Zayn, Jesy, Louis and Perrie. You’re in lane four.” They got up to sit on the sofa at lane four. I watched to see if Zayn was going to do or say anything about him and Perrie being on the same team but he just give her a slight smile letting her sit first. He sat down beside her with some space between them. What the hell is going on with these boys?

“Team B: are Cher, Harry, Justin and Taylor.”

“Fuck.” I heard Cher said.

“You’re in lane five.” They got up going to lane five. Taylor quickly attached herself to Harry’s arm while smirking at me. I rolled my eyes looking back to the stage.

“Team C: are Liam, Selena, Jade and Leigh-Anne. You’re in lane six.” They also went to their lane.

“That leaves Team D: Niall, Demi, Ed and Bridgit.”

“Shit.” I heard Niall said. This can’t be good especially after their last encounter.

“You’re in lane seven.” We got up going to our lane.

“You’re team captains are Zayn, Cher, Liam and Niall. You may now strategies on who will go first second and so on.” 

“Alright, I think I should go first.” Niall said as we stood in a circle.

“Bridgit you’re second then Ed…Demi you’re last.” He said not even bothering to look her way.

“I don’t want to go last.” She spoke up. He finally turns to her with a look of disgust.

“You’re going last.” He repeated. I notice these two weren’t the only ones in a disagreement.

“I don’t want to go first.” Taylor said challenging Cher.

“I said you’re going first.” Cher challenged back.

“I could just go first.” Justin spoke up trying to stop the drama.

“Oh no” Cher said looking his way.

“I’m the captain.” She then turns back to Taylor.

“And the captain said the bitch is going first.” Taylor raised her hand about to slap Cher but Harry stopped her.

“I know this bitch was not about to hit me.” Cher said charging towards her. Justin was struggling trying to keep her away from Taylor as Harry tried to keep her away from Cher. I ran over to help.

“I don’t care what you say you’re fucking going last!” I heard Niall shouted at Demi and her yelling back. Ed stood in the middle trying to create some distance between them.

“Teams!” We turn to see Simon at the microphone once again forgetting we were being watched not only by him but the fans as well.

“Niall, Demi, Bridgit, Taylor, Harry, and Cher V.I.P area now!” We follow him into one of the V.I.P rooms in the back.

“I am getting sick and tired of calling you guys like I’m your principal or something. I told you from day one to leave personal issues out of the charity events. But on event one Harry and Colton got into a fight coursing Zayn to almost drown. Event two Taylor and Bridgit got into a fight and Demi got hurt.” Niall was about to say something but Simon stopped him.

“I don’t care if it was an accident Niall. The point is she got hurt. Every time any of you get into a fight someone gets hurt. We have three more events after this one. Not one of you will get into a fight or hurt… do you understand completely this time?!” He asked angrier than last time. We all nodded.

“I am very disappointed in all of you. You’re going back out there to finish the event like human beings and not wild animals. The media will have a field day with this.” He stormed out leaving us there.

“Great now Uncle Simon is really mad at us.” Cher said as we walked out heading back to our lanes.

“I still don’t want to go first.” Taylor told Cher.

“Bitch…do I have to get Uncle Simon for you?” Taylor looks to where Simon was seated in the first row and he was looking right at her as if he heard her. She then turns back to Cher.

“I’ll go first.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Cher smirked at her. First up were Louis, Taylor, Selena and Niall, after they would get their scores from the judges. Third were Jesy, Justin, Jade and me, then our scores. Fourth were Perrie, Cher, Leigh-Anne and Ed, along with their scores. Last were Zayn, Harry, Liam and Demi, and their scores. My team won with Niall having the highest strike scores.  
Niall’s P.O.V  
I was really starting to see Demi for her true colors. I was really caught up in her not to have seen what I see now. After the event was over I headed to starbucks. After getting my order I walk back to the exit getting ready to open the door but in came Amy with Elliot. We both stop staring at each other. I walk forward grabbing her hand pulling her out the door with me.

“Hey, what the hell you think you’re doing?” He asks and I turn glaring at him.

“Back the fuck off!” I growled at him and he backed away slowly. I started walking again pulling Amy along.

“Niall…stop…Niall!” I ignored her and continue walking. She tried pulling her hand away but I kept my firm grip. She even tried to stop walking but that didn’t work either. I didn’t stop until I reached my car. I open the passenger door telling her to get in. 

“No…you can’t just drag me here and force…” I lifted her putting her in the passenger seat then closed the door. She sat there in shock watching me as I walked around getting in on the driver side. This is a side of me she has never seen before. I’m showing this side a lot lately surprising even myself. She continues to stare as I turn to face her.

“I need to talk to you.” She remains quiet so I continue. 

“I have been doing some serious thinking and I realize I have strong feelings for you Amy. They were always there but I kept lying to myself saying they weren’t and that we should just stay friends but…I don’t want to lie anymore.” I was waiting for her to say something but she didn’t. She just kept staring.

“Amy…I think I’m in love with you.”

Amy’s P.O.V  
I know this is what I wanted Niall to say to me for so long, but now that he has I’m just in totally shock. The words just won’t come out so I did the next best thing by leaning in kissing him on the lips. He didn’t response at first but his hands soon came to my cheeks kissing me back. I ran my fingers threw his blonde hair. The kiss was passionate. We slowly pull away.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to realize how I truly feel about you.” He said putting some of my hair behind my left ear.

“I forgive you.” I said smiling. He smiled back reattach our lips.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle and I were at Cher’s house sitting in her living room.

“I miss Zayn.” Perrie confess.

“I miss Liam.” Danielle joined in.

“You two regret breaking up with the boys?” Cher asked.

“I had every right to break up with Zayn but I just really miss him.” Perrie said looking down at her cell.

“What are you looking at?” I ask.

“A picture we took together on my cell.” She then showed us, they were making kissy faces at each other. 

“What about you missy…You had no reason for breaking up with Liam.” El asked Danny. 

“I did break up with him because of the twitter hate. It just became too much. But I realize now it wasn’t wroth ending my relationship with him.” She admits.

“What about you Bridgit?” El asked me.

“Me?” I ask taken back. 

“Yeah do you regret breaking up with Harry?” Cher asks smirking.

“Of course not, like I said before I’m happy with Colton.” I answer hoping they would change the subject.

“Sure you may act it or say it but are you truly?” Cher asks.

“Yes I am…what about you are you happy missy?” I ask her a bit annoyed.

“Deeply crazy happy” She said grinning. 

“Not all of us are engaged show off.” El said coursing Cher to laugh. I can’t deny that both Cher and Craig make each other incredibly happy which I’m happy for them.

“You know what?” El said jumping up heading into Cher’s bedroom leaving us puzzle. She came back with sheets of paper and pens.

“You girls could try this lesson I told Niall to do.” She hand Danny and Perrie a sheet of paper and pen. They waited for her to explain.

“On one side write all the good things Zayn and Liam done for you. On the other side write all the bad things they’ve done to you. If the bad out weights the good then move on. But if the good out weights the bad you should work things out.” She said sitting back down. Danny and Perrie began writing. 

“I think Bridgit should try this too.” Cher said coursing everyone to look at me.

“Cher…what part of I’m happy with my boyfriend don’t you get?” I ask folding my arms.

“Aren’t you just a little curious?” she asks.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” I said.

“Or more like your relationship.” She whispered under her breath but we still heard it. I was about to tell her a piece of my mind but El cut in.

“Why don’t I order us some pizza?” She said clapping her hands together then got back up to get the phone.

“Suddenly I lost my appetite.” I said grabbing my bag while standing up.

“Oh come on Bridgit… you wouldn’t be getting mad if you didn’t have feelings for Harry.” Cher said. Everyone just sat watching us intensely.

“I don’t!” I said angry and she stood to her feet.

“Yes you do.” She stayed in her calm state while I was becoming frustrated.

“What makes you think you know my heart huh?” I ask.

“Bridgit…we’ve known each other our whole lives. Even if you walk out that door mad with me I know tomorrow we’ll be right back to laughing and talking like nothing happened. We’ve never stayed mad at each other, never had never will. I see the difference between you with Colton than with Harry. I know that no relationships are the same but happiness is. And you are not happy with Colton.” I felt this sting like venom from her words. A part of me was shock to hear her say all this and another was angry she did. Maybe she has a point…that voice in my head said. Not now I can’t deal with you right now. The tears started building up in my eyes. Cher looks at me with a sad expression and was about to hug me but I dodged her by walking around her. I ignored them calling me and left. I’m not even sure why I’m crying. I’m not sure if I’m mad at Cher but at the same time I wasn’t happy with her right now either. She thinks she knows me better then I know her which is not true. I continue to let the tears roll down my cheeks as I drove home. I pull up in front of my house and notice Colton’s car. He knew where I kept my spare key so he was already inside. I look at myself in the mirror quickly wiping the tears away putting on a little make-up. My eyes were a little puffy and red so I decide to sit here and wait for a while before going in. After about ten minutes I headed inside. When I walk in I smelled food so I follow the scent to the kitchen. As soon as I walk in Colton turns around with a tray in his hand resting it onto the counter.

“Hey babe, I made tacos. Not as good as taco bell but I tried.” I smiled walking over to him giving him a tight hug. He was about to pull away but I pulled him back in.

“I guess I was missed, but you just saw me earlier today.” He laughed a little. I finally pulled away allowing him to look me in the eyes and his brows nit together.

“You okay?” he asks and I nodded flashing him another smile.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I gave him a quick peck then grabbed a napkin and taco heading to my room.

I’m now at the charity concert and Demi is on stage performing Heart Attack. I’m back stage standing to the side with Colton waiting for my turn to go on. I’m nervous as usual and he’s here supporting me.

“You’re going to be great.” He said then kissed my forehead. I thanked him and told him he could go out front now since it was almost time for me to perform. He kissed my forehead again before leaving. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly trying to calm myself.

“I thought he would never leave.” I turn swiftly to see Harry.

“What…what are you doing here?” I stutter over my words shock to see him.

“You came to support me it’s only fear I return a favor.” He said smirking.

“I told you already I didn’t go because of you. I went to support Cher.”

“Keep telling yourself that love.” He kept that same smirk on his face coming to stand beside me. I just huff turning back to the stage. I look into the second row to see Cher standing on the side of Colton. They were in a conversation and I was curious on what exactly they were talking about.

“Don’t be so nervous.” Harry’s voice broke my chain of thought.

“You’re an amazing singer and performer. I knew that from the first time I saw you on x factor. I was your number one fan then and I’m still your number one fan now.” He said with that heartwarming smile of his displaying his infinite dimples.

“Bridgit…Bridgit…Bridgit!” I turn to see my manager Kenny calling me walking our way.

“It’s time for you to go on.” He said pointing to the stage. I was so caught up with Harry that I didn’t even notice the stage was already set up for me to go on. Demi and her dancers had already gone off stage heading back to their dressing rooms.

“Knock ’em dead.” Harry said nodding his head towards the stage. I smiled before heading on stage. I started performing Rocks at my Window. As I continue performing I focus on the fans rather than my nervous. As I look throughout the crowd I saw Cher and Colton dancing and singing along. I glance to the side to see if Harry was still there but he wasn’t. I won’t deny I was a little disappointed he wasn’t.  
Harry’s P.O.V  
I was standing watching Bridgit until I felt these strong hands pulling me back then pushing me up against the wall. She then tried to kiss me but I stopped her.

“What are you doing Taylor?”

“What’s it look like I’m about to kiss my boyfriend.” She tries to kiss me once again.

“Bloody hell Taylor” I said pushing her away by her shoulders.

“We’re over what part of that don’t you get?” I ask trying not to be too loud.

“You still have feelings for me Harry I know you do.” She runs her hand down my chest and I grabbed it before she went any lower.

“I never had feelings for you Taylor.” I said returning her hand back to her side.

“That’s a lie.” She said not believing me.

“It’s the truth. I only dated you to try and get over Bridgit. To keep my mind occupied…..to keep me occupied…..I’m sorry.” She stares at me as if she still doesn’t believe me, but slowly it sunk in and this hurt expression came over her face and I felt guilty. At the time I wasn’t thinking about her feelings, I didn’t even think about mine. Whether I actually had real feelings for her or not I just did it. I mouthed another sorry.

“Taylor you’re on.” Her manager called standing where I was beside the stage. She continues staring while stepping backwards. She suddenly stops then walks back towards me and I had a feeling exactly what was gonna happen next.

“I should have known you were trouble.” She slaps me across my right cheek then walks off towards the stage. When I look in that direction I notice Bridgit. She most lightly saw what just happen. She came walking over standing in front of me.

“Maybe you should put some ice on that.” She said looking at my cheek.

“I’ve had worst.” I said slightly smiling. She slightly smiles too looking down at the ground knowing I meant her. Taylor started performing 22. I notice Cher and Colton coming our way but they didn’t see me because they were too caught up in their conversation.

“I should go before he gets here.” I nod towards them making Bridgit look at them. 

“Yeah you should.” She said looking back to me. I started walking backwards still looking at her.

“We should hang out.”

“Harry…” 

“As friends, remember?” I add before turning around walking away.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After Harry was out of sight I turn to face Colton and Cher.

“You did great babe.” Colton said kissing my cheek.

“Yeah really great babe” Cher said mockingly kissing me on the other check coursing us to laugh. I guess Cher’s right I can’t stay mad at her. But sometimes I feel like she uses that to her advantage. We headed out the back exit walking in the parking lot when my cell rang.

“Hello?”

“I need help Bridgit.”

“What’s wrong Ed?” I asked concern.

“I asked Stacy to hang out at my flat tonight but I don’t know what to do.” He said panicking.

“Take a deep breath and slow down. Where are you?”

“I’m in the loo right now while she’s in my living room.” No wonder why there sounds like a bit of an echo.

“What did you plan?”

“Well I order Chinese take-out and bought some movies.” He said.

“I’m not sure why you’re on the phone talking to me?” I asked laughing a little.

“What do you mean?”

“Obviously she said yes when she could have said no Ed. I don’t think you locked in your loo talking to me is how she thought the night would go.”

“But what if I say or do something to mess…” He started

“Ed.” I said cutting him off.

“Yeah?”

“She already likes you. All you have to do is continue being yourself. Ask her some questions she’ll asked you some questions…oh tell her those jokes you told me there really funny.”

“Are you sure?” he asks still worried.

“I’m positive.”

“What if I say the punch line wrong?”

“Good night Ed.” I laugh while hanging up. Both Cher and Colton were watching me wondering what’s going on. We were now standing beside Colton’s car.

“What’s that about?” Cher asked.

“Ed’s on a date tonight.”

“Go Ed.” Cher said smiling.  
Ed’s P.O.V  
Okay Ed you can do this, just go out there and be yourself. I psych myself up before leaving the loo. I enter the living room where she sat waiting.

“Finally I thought you turned into a super hero and went to fight crime.” She said smiling.

“Great Britain will just have to wait until I finish my take out.” She laughs as I sat beside her. We talked as we ate and I told her the jokes which thankfully she laughs at them. We settle back on my sofa watching The Grudge after. I could tell she was scared by how tense she was sitting. 

“I could take this out and put something else on if you’re too scared?” my arm was resting on top of the chair in the back of her.

“I’m not scared.” She said trying to sound brave but failed. Her hands raised to cover half of her face as the music became intense. The moment The Grudge appears in the ceiling she almost jumps completely into my lap. She stayed like that until the scene was over. When she realize she was half way in my lap she slowly sits back onto the sofa.

“Sorry.” She said shyly.

“It’s okay.” I said shyly back but we were still looking into each other’s eyes. Just kiss her Ed, just lean in and kiss her. I said to myself but I was still hesitating. She slowly looks back to the TV and I realize I totally missed that opportunity.

“Great” I said under my breath.

“What?” she asks looking back at me and my heart started pounding.

“I….” I wasn’t sure what to say next and over thinking things wasn’t helping either so I said the first thing that came to mind.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask and immediately slap my hand to my forehead thinking idiot. That was real smooth there Ed. To my surprise she laughs but not at me, add lest I don’t think so. I smiled as we were once again staring at each other. We both lean in till our lips met moving insane. Her lips were soft just like I imagine they would be. The music form the movie went loud again and she jumps a little. 

“Okay I am scared.” She finally admits making us laugh. I got up taking it out and putting in Shrek because I remember her saying she loves it. She smiles when she saw what it was. I return sitting back beside her.

“I um….want to ask you something” I said turning to face her grabbing both her hands. 

“I want to ask you something too but you go first.” She said facing me too.

“Okay…I really like you. And I…I was wondering if……….will you be my girlfriend?” I stuttered and felt even more of an idiot. My nervousness melted away though when this heartwarming smile came onto her face.

“I would love to be your girlfriend because I really like you too.” I kissed her left hand then smiled at her.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“Oh…well…is it okay I stay here tonight? That movie really got me freaked out.” I laugh nodding.

“It’s more than okay.” I said before kissing her again.  
Danielle’s P.O.V  
I was pacing in my room holding my cell in my hand with Liam’s number showing on the screen. I was debating whether or not to call him. I press call but quickly hung up tossing the cell onto my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair flustered. My cell started ringing with Liam’s name lighting up. I quickly started panicking not knowing what to do. I took a breather trying to calm down before picking up, I hesitated a little bit.

“Danielle…did you call me just know?”

“Um…yeah.” I answer.

“Is something wrong?” he asks. Yes there is, I did this lesson El told me about and I realize how stupid I am for letting you go. All the good times we had and I even cherish the little arguments we got into. I’m still in love with you. Was what I wanted to tell him but I didn’t. I could hear music in the back ground sounds like he’s in a club or something.

“I missed and butt dialed you…sorry.” 

“Oh” he said sounding sad and I was disappointed in myself.

“Well you go back to enjoying your night, good night.” I quickly hung up not waiting for a respond. I threw myself onto my bed.

“You’re such a coward.” I mumble into my pillow.

Liam’s P.O.V  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw Danielle’s name lighting up my screen, but when she told me it was just a butt dial it sucked. I act like I’m having fun going out every night with different girls but I’m not. I only want one girl but it looks like she really doesn’t’ want me anymore. I told the two girls I came to this club with I was leaving. They begged me to stay but I still left away. I wasn’t sure this was helping me get Danielle back or preparing me for single life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments if you like and follow me on twitter @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette, and feel free to ask me any questions.


	11. Remember When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: remember when by Chris Wallace

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Today’s charity event is football (soccer) so we’re in Wembley Stadium which seats about 75,000 to 90,000 people and Olly is about to announce the teams.

“Team A will be wearing white shirts and they are Leigh-Anne, Jade, Perrie and Selena.” They walk over to the side and a guy handed them white shirts to put on. We were already wearing black pants.

“Team B will be wearing yellow shirts and they are Demi, Cher, Bridgit and Taylor.” We walk over to the same guy and he handed us the yellow shirts.

“Bloody hell why are we on the same team as her?” Cher asks me nodding towards Taylor, I just shrug my shoulders. 

“Team C will be wearing orange shirts and they are Louis, Ed, Harry and Niall.” They came walking over receiving their shirts. 

“So how did it go last night?” I whispered to Ed. 

“Great, she’s my girlfriend now.” He whispers happy. He turns pointing to her in the third row. She waves smiling and I wave back.

“Well congratulations.” I said patting him on the back.

“Thanks.” He said smiling.

“Team D will be wearing brown shirts and they are Jesy, Justin, Zayn and Liam.” They also walked over getting their shirts.

“The teams that go head to head have already been picked. Team A will go against team B, and team C will go against team D. The two remaining teams will go head to head for the win. Team captains are Leigh-Anne, Demi, Louis and Jesy. You may go over you strategy now.” We huddle up in teams going over what we wanted to do.

“First up are team A and team B.” we walk out onto the field. Cher was gold keeper, Taylor was in the front and both Demi and I were in the back. We won against team A and team C won against team D. We took our same position on the field and Louis’ team did the same. Ed was the gold keeper and Harry was the front man and both Louis and Niall were in the back. The ball was placed in front of Taylor. As soon as the referee blew his whistle she kicked the ball probably as hard as she could. The ball flew towards Harry’s head it was a good thing he ducked.

“What the hell?!” Harry shouted at Taylor.

“Oops…my bad” She said with no sympathy at all. I turn looking over at Cher and she mouths psycho. The referee walks over to talk to Taylor.

“That could have been an injury, be more careful.” He replaces the ball back in front of her walking to the side blowing his whistle again. She kicks the ball again and this time it ends up going towards Louis. He caught it with his chest dropping it to the ground then started kicking it coming our way. I ran in front of him to block him but he kicked it to Niall. Demi tried blocking Niall but more like in a flirtatious way, as if she was trying to charm him into giving her the ball. It didn’t work though he just went around her heading towards Cher. Taylor and I started running towards him trying to catch him before he got too close to Cher. But it was too late he kicked the ball for the gold and he got the sore. Taylor call for a time out not sure if that’s allowed but they allowed it anyway. The girls and I huddle up. 

“What the hell was that?!” Taylor asked Demi.

“I thought it would work.” She said surprise it didn’t. A part of me is surprise too he didn’t fall for it, but the other part of me feels like maybe things are changing and he’s finally done with her shit.

“Stop flirting and play the game dammit. We will not lose to them!” she then walks off heading back to her position.

“What got into her? I thought she was in love with Harry.” Cher said to me

“Not anymore.” I said remembering the slap she gave him the other night. We walk back getting into position. The ball was place in front of Harry and he kick it and it land right in front of me, I started running forward kicking the ball. Niall came in front of me trying to block me but I kicked it right between his legs and went around him. When I got closer Louis appeared in front of me. I look over to my left to see Taylor so I kicked it to her. She kicks it over Ed’s head scoring. We jump up and down happy over our first score. But that happiness soon faded as we were getting our arse kicked. Of course them being better than us they won. We were close though the scores were 20 to 25. After it was over we headed back to our lockers getting our things. Cher and I started walking down the hall way when we notice Niall and Amy at the end of it. We stop for some reason watching them. They didn’t see us though too caught up in their own conversation. She then leans in kissing him on the lips. He gives her another kiss before intertwining their fingers and walking out. Both Cher and I turn to each other with our mouths hung open.

“Did you see what I see?” I asked Cher.

“Yep” She said smiling.

“Ding dong the witch is dead along with her spell.” Cher added laughing as we high five.

“What are you two talking about?” we turn to see Demi standing behind with her bag on her shoulder. Cher was about to answer but I stop her by covering her mouth. Knowing her nothing good was gonna come out her mouth.

“We…were talking about wicked the play. You should watch it, it’s really good.” I told her as I pull Cher along with me running out. We continue running until we caught up with Niall and Amy.

“Hey love birds.” Cher shouted coursing them to stop turning to us. 

“So what’s going on here?” I asked gesturing to their intertwined hands.

“Amy and I are together now.” Niall said smiling adoringly at Amy as she did the same.

“Finally” Cher and I said in union.

“Yeah finally” someone shouted. We turn to see the rest of the boys along with Ed walking our way.

“Okay I get it, I was slow.” Niall said with a defeated expression.

“It’s okay Niall.” I said patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, you were lost but now you’re found. Was blind but now you see…that the bitch wasn’t the key and she needed to set you free. And we all knew she loved to be on her knees…”

“Cher?” I said cutting her off before she said more.

“Hey I was on a roll.” She said and at this time the boys were pissing themselves laughing, even Niall laughed a little.

“I could make a song out of that.” She said thinking it over.

“That’s enough.” I told her.

“Anyway I gotta go.” Cher said cheerful. She and Craig are going on a dinner date tonight.

“Yeah I gotta go to.” Ed said then started walking towards his car. Soon enough everyone started walking off towards their cars except one.

“Bridgit wait.” I turn to see Harry jogging to me. 

“Where are you heading now?” he asks.

“I was heading home why?”

“Let’s hang out.” He said smiling. 

“Harry, that’s not a good idea.”

“Come on Bridgit please.” He begs. My eyes shift to movements going on behind him to see Cher across the parking lot from us. She was mouthing and doing all kinds of hand gestures saying go with him. When Harry notice I wasn’t paying attention to him he turns to see what I was looking at. As soon as he did Cher pretended she wasn’t doing anything and started looking into her bag.

“Look Harry…” I started gaining his attention.

“I’m just gonna ask you again Bridgit. And if you say no I’ll show up at your doorstep announce.” He said smirking. Knowing him, he would do that. Probably finding out where I live from Niall and just pop up. And that’s not a good idea especially when Colton is over to my house.

“And we don’t want that.” Cher said resting her arm onto Harry’s shoulder as if reading my mind. I didn’t even notice when she made her way towards us.

“You know what? Why don’t you ride with Harry and I’ll handle your car?” Cher said taking my car keys out my hand and pushes me towards Harry.

“What?” I ask.

“And don’t worry about keeping her out to late. Colton and the rest of the cast are heading to the airport as we speak to flying back to LA, they’ll be back some time tomorrow.”

“Cher” I said shock at her boldness but I really shouldn’t be.

“Go on have fun, Bye” she waves with a cheeky grin.

 

Harry and I are now in his range rover driving to wherever. I started playing with my fingers looking out the window. Harry releases a little laugh so I turn looking at him.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You don’t have to be nervous Bridgit.” He said keeping his eyes forward.

“What makes you think I’m nervous?”

“You always play with your fingers when you’re nervous.” I look down at my fingers then stop.

“No I don’t.” I said folding my arms.

“Yes you do and there are a lot of times you did.” He said.

“You know I recall there were times you were nervous around me too.”

“Name one.” He said snickering.

“The first time you asked me out.”

Flashback  
I was sat outside the x factor house on one of the benches reading a book when Harry came and sat on the side of me. I look at him smiling then back to my book.

“Whatcha reading?” he asks.

“Twilight”

“You’re not in love with Edward are you?” he asks and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he’s not a fan.

“Actually I’m team Jacob.” I said grinning.

“So you like wolfs huh?” he ask with a brow raised and I nodded smiling going back to my book because I was really into it. He started rubbing up and down his thighs blowing out air and I look back at him.

“Is something wrong?” I ask and he shook his head.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?” I ask closing my book with my finger still on the page.

“Actually there is….” He pauses then looks to me.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” he bites his lips waiting for my answer. A big smile came over my face as I nodded. I’ve liked him for a while now so no way was I saying no. A grin came on his face as he picked me up in a hug spinning me around coursing me to laugh.  
End of flashback

“Oh yeah” He said smiling remembering the memory.

“You know…there is one time I pacifically remember you being very nervous.” He said smirking.

“Yeah, when that’s?” I ask waiting for him to continue.

“When we first made love” He turns to look at me but I quickly turn looking out the window trying my best to act normal. My heart sped up and I started to blush remembering it.  
Flashback

“Are you sure?” He whispers on top of me and I nodded. After spending the day together we booked a hotel to spend the night and I decided to give him my virginity. He had slipped the condom on then lined himself to my entrance pushing in slowly. I closed my eyes as the tears slip from my eye lids. He continues until he was completely in burying his face on the side of my neck. He slowly rocks his hips back and forward starting a rhythm. There was a bit of pain at first but it soon faded turning into pleasure. He started rocking his hips a bit faster while kissing. He went deep hitting a spot that send shock waves of pleasure though out my body. I moan digging my finger nails into his back as he kept hitting that spot coursing my mind to spin. I then started to feel this build up at the pit of my stomach knowing I was getting close to my climax.

“You almost there baby?” He whispers panting.

“Yeah” I moan. He started thrusting a bit harder and that was all it took. We came at the same time moaning and groaning together. He rolls to the side of me breathing just as hard as me. He pulls me into his chest wrapping his arms around me kissing my forehead whispering I love you.  
End of flashback  
I cleared my throat turning to look back at him.

“Where are we going anyway?” he kept focus on the road while answering.

“There’s a restaurant not to fear now call Klein, I always wanted to go there.” He was right not long after we arrived to the location. We headed inside and quickly lead to a bit of a private table in the back. The waitress looks to be in her late forties maybe. It was clear she has no idea who we are but she is really nice. She gave us our menus then took our orders for drinks before leaving. Both Harry and I look over the menus.

“What are you getting?” I look at him as he continues to look over the menu.

“I think I’ll get the steak with chilly cheese fries. What about you?” he asks looking at me.

“I think I’ll get the spaghetti and meatballs with chatter cheese.” The waitress then returns with our drinks taking our orders along with the menus.

“This isn’t a date by the way.” I told him.

“I never said it was.” He said smiling.

“I know how you go Harry.”

“What, two friends can’t go to a restaurant and eat together?” he asks trying to be innocent. I playfully rolled my eyes as he smiles.

“For some reason my mind went back to when we first met. Do you remember that?” I ask him and he nodded.

“What did you whispered into Louis’ ear that time? When you were standing by the pool table” He thinks it over for a bit before locking eyes with me.

“That I was gonna make you mine.” He said so straight forward and I was taking back by his honesty. The waitress came which I’m thankful for with our orders resting them in front of us telling us to enjoy. We started eating and the food was really good. Harry snickers looking at me.

“What?” 

“You always were a horrid eater.” he leans forward wiping the side of my mouth with his napkin.

“I’m not that bad.”

“Remember when…” he started.

“Okay okay.” I quickly stopped him that’s enough down memory lane. He smiles while cutting his steak and I went back to my dish.

“Taste this.” he leans over the table again with a piece of steak on his fork close to my lips. I heisted put took it.

“Good right?” he asks as he sat back down.

“Umm hmm” I hummed nodding even though my spaghetti is really good I kinder wish I ordered the steak now. Our waitress came back asking if we needed anything and if we’re enjoying our meals. Harry told her no and that the food is great and I nodded agreeing with him.

“You two make such a cute couple.” She said smiling looking from Harry to me. I still had food in my mouth so I shook my head and made hand gestures trying to say we weren’t.

“Just so cute” When I finally finish the food in my mouth to say something she had already walked off. Harry laughs a little but tries to cover it up with a cough. I gave him a ‘really’ look.

“So…” he decided to change the atmosphere by starting a conversation.

“How are your parents?”

“Their good…how’s yours?” I ask.

“My mum always asks me how you’re doing.” I look up at him and he was looking at his dish.

“Gemma asks sometimes too.” He said meeting my eyes. 

“How is Gemma?”

“I’m an uncle now.” He said with a big grin. My eyes open wide.

“Gemma and Freddie had a baby?” I asked surprise.

“Twins actually, a girl and a boy” A smile came on my face. It’s almost been a year since they got married already. She did send wedding invitations for my parents and me to my parent’s house but I didn’t go for obvious reasons at the time.

“That’s great Harry.”

“Yeah…Gemma and Freddie are in their happy bubble right now.” We continue talking about our families and what we missed throughout the pass year and a half. He told me his mum got remarried and that his step dad and him get along really well. After Harry insisted on paying we left the restaurant. He pulls into a liquor store’s parking lot getting out saying he’ll be right back. I patiently drummed my fingers on the door handle. He came out but went to the grocery store that’s on the side of it.

“What is he doing?” I whisper to myself. He comes out putting two bags in the back then getting in. 

“What are those?” I ask as he pulls out of the parking lot.

“Just things we need.” 

“Things we need for what?” I ask looking back at the bags.

“You’ll see.” He turns on the radio and what makes you beautiful comes on. Harry started nodding and tapping his finger onto the wheel with the beat.

“I don’t know who these boys are but they’re amazing, especially the second guy who starts singing.” He said smiling. I shook my head at him for being so vain.

“I think this group would be so much better without that one who sings that part.” I said smiling. 

“Are you saying he can’t sing?” he asks with a fake hurt expression.

“He’s a horrid singer.” He starts poking my side coursing me to laugh.

“Take it back.” He said glancing at me before looking back at the road but kept poking me.

“Okay…okay I take it back.” I said between laughter. He finally stops and pulls up in front of a beach.

“What are we doing here?”

“Come on” he said getting out. I got out and walk to the back where he was in the truck getting something.

“Hold this” he said handing me a blanket and I took it. He closes the truck going back into the jeep grabbing the two bags.

“Follow me” he said walking down three steps before stepping onto the sand. I follow but stop taking off my shoes. He rests the bags on the sand then comes taking the blanket opening it. I help him spread the blanket onto the sand. He then went back to the bags taking out the items resting them onto the blanket. I look around and notice we were the only ones here. I look over the water and notice the sun set. It’s so beautiful just like when I was Kansas. I look back at him sitting on the blanket taking out the last item. There were four bottles of red wine, two boxes of chocolate, a tin of cookies and some strawberries plus wipe cream. It then dawns on me.

“You plan this whole thing didn’t you? The dinner, the beach” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“No one drives around with a blanket in their back truck.” I said stating the obvious.

“You don’t know that. You never know when you might need a blanket.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“Sit.” He pats the spot beside him. I looked around again before sitting down as he reached back into the bag pulling out two cups purring some red wine in them.

“Who’s drinking all of this wine anyway?” I ask him as he hands me a cup and I take it.

“The night is young so live while we’re young.” He said taping his cup with mine.

“You and I both know you’ll be the only one getting drunk.”

“We’ll see.” He said snickering.  
After the snacks had been devoured and two and a half bottles of wine was gone we were laying on our backs staring up at the stars and laughing at old memories. I had too much to drink and now I have the hiccups.

“Remember when we stole your dad’s keys to your old house’s basement to get a bottle of wine?” Harry asks laughing.  
Flashback  
It was around ten pm and Harry and I were hanging out at my house. We stood outside my parent’s bedroom whispering to each other.

“Go in and get the key.” I told Harry slowly and quietly opening their bedroom door.

“You go in and get the key they’re your parents.” He whispers back.

“Yeah but this was your idea.” 

“Fine” he said tiptoeing into the room as I stayed by the door. Both my parents were fast asleep.

“Where does he keep it?” He whisper shouts half way into the room.

“Check the draw on the side of the bed. The first one I think.” I whisper shout back. He gets low and starts crawling on the floor towards the draw. When he got there he sat up on his knees opening it slowly. He turns to look back at me.

“Which one?” he whisper shouts again.

“The one that’s red at the end.” He turns back reaching into the draw pulling it out then closed it back. The draw so happen to be on my dad’s side of the bed. He turns over mumbling in his sleep and his hand lands on top of Harry’s head. He runs his hand through Harry’s hair then stops resting his palm on Harry’s cheek.

“Leah.” He mumbles rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek. He was about to rub his thumb over Harry’s lips but Harry quickly moves his hand placing it back on the bed running out. We quickly ran down the stairs to the basement opening the door and took a bottle of wine from the back and got out.

“You’re going in there this time to put the key back.” Harry said as I laugh.  
End of flashback

“That’s not funny your dad could have traumatized me.” Harry said as I laugh harder, then I hiccup again.

“I can’t stop my hiccups.” I said then tried holding in my breath.

“I know a way.” Harry said turning his head to look at me.

“Don’t say water because that doesn’t work or scared either, add lest not for me.”

“You need something to take your mind off it.”

“Like what?” I ask looking at him. I watch as he sat up then climbs on top saddling me. He brings his face really close to mine just inches away from my lips looking into my eyes.

“See…your hiccups are gone.” He whispers and his eyes flicker between my lips and eyes. He slowly lies back to his previous spot on the blanket. My heart is pounding and my nerviness turns into excitement and I climb on top of him. The wine is in full effect as I put my hands on either side of his cheeks lowering my lips softly onto his kissing him. I pull back sitting up and he immediately follows crashing his lips back onto mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth and this kiss becomes hungry and full of lust. He raises my shirt rubbing his finger tips over my skin coursing goose bumps. I comb my fingers though his hair pulling at the roots coursing him to groan into my mouth. He pushes his hand into my pants and starts rubbing my clit through my knickers and I gasp. He starts kissing me down my neck finding my sweet spot while rubbing circles around my clit. I moan biting my lip as he sucks harder on my sweet spot. He pushes my knickers to the side entering two of his fingers slowly. I threw my head back as he slowly starts pumping his fingers. My head was spinning and my thoughts were cloudy, but somehow Colton pops into my head.

“Stop…..Harry.” he continues pumping his fingers swirling them around, using his thumb to rub my clit. 

“Fuck” I moan resting my head onto his shoulder. Why does something wrong feel so right?

“Harry stop” I reach for his hand trying to pull it out.

“Harry, please stop” They kept coming out in moans. I struggled but manage to stand to my feet grabbing my shoes. He looks up at me.

“I need to go.” I said then walk off towards the stairs trying to keep my balance.

“Bridgit wait” Harry calls but I didn’t have to look back to know he was following me. I head up the steps tripping over them then stumble to his range rover. I open the passenger’s door grabbing my bag. When I turn around he stood right in front of me.

“Bridgit….”

“Harry, don’t.” I said cutting him off.

“This was a bad idea. You and I can’t just be friends and it’s more than obvious that you want more than just friendship. You’re…”

“You’re right.” He said cutting me off this time. He steps closer trapping me between him and the range rover.

“I want you.” He said pulling my body by my waist into his as he kisses me with so much passion my knees became weak and gave way. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He closes the passenger’s door and opens the one in the back. He climbs in resting me onto the seat while still kissing me and once again my thoughts became cloudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments letting me know what you think and follow me on twitter @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette


	12. Somebody’s Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:Somebody’s Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes, same mistakes and tell me lie by 1D,sunburn by Ed Sheeran

I snuggle closer to whatever I’m laying on. It’s really warm and…it moved? I slowly open my eyes and notice I was lying on someone’s chest. I look along the person’s body to see its Harry sleeping. My first instant is to sit up and that’s exactly what I did coursing him to fall out the seat groaning. I got a splitting headache from sitting up so fast. Looking him over, I now notice he’s only wearing pants. I look over myself and I’m wearing his shirt and by the feel of it only his shirt. I gasp in shock as he got up sitting on the seat holding his head mumbling something about a headache. He turns looking at me from head to toe then himself.

“Did we?” he asked looking back to me.

“Oh my God” I said searching for my clothes. I found my knickers threw over his steering wheel. I grab them along with my pants that were on the floor in the front.

“Bridgit…”

“Please don’t” I told him while looking for my shirt. I found it on the dashboard. I was about to take off his shirt but stop looking back to him.

“Turn around” 

“Are you…serous?” he asks with a raised brow. 

“Yes”

“You do know I’ve already seen…”

“Just do it” I said impatient. He turns and I quickly take it off putting on my clothes. I grab my shoes putting them on then open the door getting out, grabbing my bag before closing the door then started walking. He quickly got out following behind.

“Bridgit stop…I can take you home.”

“You’ve done enough thank you.” I said continuing.

“I’m just as shock as you.” 

“Are you really?” I ask stopping to face him.

“Wasn’t this apart of your plan all along? To wine and dine me, to get me drunk?” I added.

“No it wasn’t”

“Bullshit!” I shouted.

“You’re just as much to blame!” he shouted back but regretted it.

“Wait Bridgit that didn’t come out right.” I started walking off again.

“Bridgit please” I look farther down the road and saw a cab drove pass which means hopefully when I get down there another one will pass. So I started running as fast as I could to the end of the corner. He also started running behind me but the rocks slowed him down giving me the advantage I needed. Thankfully a cab came by and I quickly got in telling him to go. 

 

After arriving home I went straight to take a shower then put on some fresh pair of clothes. I my cell have miss calls from Cher and Colton. Shit what am I suppose to tell Colton, Am I suppose to blurt out the reason why I didn’t answer. I grab my bag heading back out the door catching another cab to Cher’s since my car is still with her. I rung the door bell and Craig answered.

“Hey Bridgit” He smiled.

“Hey, is Cher home?”

“Yeah come in.” he said standing to the side. I walk in as he calls for her then took a seat on the couch.

“So are you feeling better?” he asks.

“Huh?” I ask confused.

“Cher told Colton you weren’t feeling good.”

“Oh…um…yeah I’m much better now.” I said smiling and he nodded. Cher finally emerges from the room.

“Babe it’s almost 10.” She said to Craig.

“Oh I gotta go I’ll see you later.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his bag.

“Later Bridgit”

“Later” I wave to him as he left out the door.

“You told Colton I was sick?” I ask her as she sat across from me.

“Yeah he was worried because you weren’t answering your phone so he called me and I told him you took some sleeping pills to help you sleep.”

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome.” She said readjusting the pillow behind her so she could sit back.

“Even though you’re the one who got me into this mess” I said.

“I also know how to get you out as well.” She said smiling. Her smile slowly fades as her expression turns confuse but quickly became shock.

“What?” I ask and she started smirking.

“What?” I ask again.

“Spill it.” She said amused.

“Spill what?”

“You have a love bite on the right side of your neck.”

“What?” I jump up placing my hand over the spot as I ran into her room looking in the mirror.

“You gotta be kidding me” I said examining it. Cher comes to stand in the door way leaning on the frame.

“I’m thinking things went well last night.” Cher said finding this so amusing. I place both palms over my face releasing air.

“I did something horrible.” I whisper.

“What happen?” she ask concern because of the sound of my voice and I turn looking at her.

“I slept with Harry last night.” She pauses just staring at me for a while before saying anything. 

“Now when you say slept…you mean as in a sleep over right?” she ask with her brows raised.

“No Cher I mean sex I had sex with Harry last night.” I said sitting on her bed as she looks at me shock.

“I mean I knew you two would end up kissing or even snog but I didn’t think you would actually have sex with him.” She admitted.

“I don’t even know it just…wait a minute you were rooting for me to cheat on Colton?” I ask upset.

“What? No…tell me what happen.” She said changing the subject. I ignored that for now and told her what happen.

“We went for dinner then we sat on a blanket on the beach. We ate cookies, strawberries, chocolate and drank some red wine while talking and watching the sunset.”

“Wow…go Harry” Cher whisper.

“Cher” I said hitting her shoulder.

“Then what happen?”

“I don’t really remember. We both woke up in the back of his range rover almost completely naked.”

“Wait you two had sex in his range rover on the beach? That’s so romantic.” She swooned.

“You don’t get it.” I said standing to my feet.

“I feel horrible, how am I supposed to face Colton? Will he hate me and call me names, will he shout at me?” I buried my face into my hands again and she walks over to stand on the side of me rubbing my back. 

“I’m sorry Bridgit. I know this is eating you inside.” She said now understanding how I feel.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you to go with him.”

“No…this isn’t your fault. I’m the one who got drunk. And I have to own up to my mistake.” I said.  
Harry’s P.O.V  
After pulling up in front of my house I headed inside still bare back and bare feet. I was about to walk pass my living room but stop when I notice I have company. The boys are sat on my couches eating pizza and watching TV.

“Where have you been?” Louis asks coursing their attention to turn to me.

“Yeah we were trying to reach you.” Liam said. 

“My phone died.” I lied.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt or shoes?” Niall ask.

“I left them in my jeep.” 

“Were you driving naked again?” Zayn ask.

“You caught me.” I then turn heading towards my bedroom but stop when they gasped. I turn back facing them.

“What?” I ask curiously. 

“You had sex last night didn’t you?” Louis asks.

“What makes you say that?” I ask in panic.

“You have scratches on your back mate.” Niall said. I reach my hand back and as soon as I touch one of the scratches it instantly started stinging.

“I thought you were trying to get Bridgit back.” Liam said.

“I am trying to get Bridgit back.”

“Then why did you have sex with some girl?” Zayn ask.

“I didn’t…I can’t explain right now.” I was about to walk away but was once again stopped.

“Wait a minute” Louis said. I turn to see him walking towards me. He sniffed my shoulder before a smirk came over his face.

“You didn’t sleep with some random girl.” He said. I look over to the boys and they were focus on what Louis was saying.

“You slept with…” I covered Louis’ mouth before he could finish. He might be on the right track so I dragged him into my room closing the door then move my hand from his mouth.

“What you do that for?” he asks.

“I don’t want anyone to know.” I said.

“Why not…aren’t you and Bridgit back together?” Louis asks.

“How did you know it was Bridgit?” I ask curious on his cleverness. 

“She’s been using that same kind of shampoo since we were in x factor I can smell it all over you.” He said and I sniffed my arm then nodded.

“Well, no we’re not.” I said walking over to my closet and Louis follows standing on the side of me.

“How come?”

“We were both drunk last night.”

“You got her drunk!?” Louis shouted and I shush him. I pulled him into the loo locking the door.

“I didn’t mean to. We were going down memory lane and drinking cup after cup. The next thing I knew we were waking up in the back of my range rover on the beach.”

“You two had sex on the beach in the back of your jeep? That’s kind of romantic.” Louis said thinking it over while rubbing his chin.

“She doesn’t think so. She thinks I got her drunk on purpose and is more pissed off at me now than ever.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m not sure I’m going to find away to…” I paused realizing that question didn’t come from Louis. I open the loo door to see the boys’ easy dropping.

“So what are you going to do?” Liam asked again.

“Whatever I can” I breathed.

 

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
I was sat on a bench at a park not too far from the airport waiting for Colton’s flight to arrive. I was trying to get as much air as possible and figure out how I’m going to tell Colton. Over and over I could see the hurt expression and the pain I’m going to cost him as soon as I tell him. The more time goes by the more nervous I became. He text me letting me know he’s arrive so I text back letting him know where I was. I sat there taking deep breaths playing with my fingers. A part of me wanted to run as fast as I could and the other part wish I could grow wings and fly away. I’m not sure what part was keeping me here. I turn to see him walking towards me and my nerves hit full max. I stood up when he reached in front of me. He hugs me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

“You usually meet me in the airport is something wrong?” he ask. I lightly pull him to sit down with me and the tears started building up and a few slip running down my cheeks.

“Bridgit…you’re starting to scare me.” He said grabbing both my hands and I finally look up to meet his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Colton.” My voice cracked because of the sobs I’m trying to hold back.

“Sorry for what?” he ask confused. 

“I made a mistake…and I swear I never meant to hurt you.” I said breaking down.

“What did you do?” he asked as if he was afraid of the answer. I look down not being able to continuing looking in his eyes any more.

“I…I cheated…on you.” I said barely over a whisper but I knew he heard because his grip becoming tight. Not tight to hurt me but just to let me know he heard me.

“When?” he whispered and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

“Last night.” I answer keeping my head down.

“With who?” I was afraid that would be the next question. I hesitated, thinking maybe I shouldn’t tell him but I feel like he would eventually find out the truth so I told him.

“Harry.” He let go of my hands standing to his feet and I look up at him to see a mixture of hurt and angry on his face.

“Why?!” 

“I was drunk and wasn’t thinking straight.”

“He got you drunk?!” he asks angry.

“No we both were…I’m so sorry Colton.” I said quickly standing to my feet. He walked in a circle rubbing his hands over his face before turning to me.

“Do you still love him?” I was taking back by his question.

“What?”

“Do you still love him?” he repeats. It’s amazing with love the truth comes to you right away, whether you want to accept it or not.

“No…I don’t” I answer.

“Do you love me?” he asks. I look into his eyes stepping closer to him grabbing his hands intertwining our fingers.

“I do…I love you.” I said keeping eye contact. He rests his forehead on mine releasing air from his nose before pulling me in hugging me tightly. He buried his face into my neck and I could feel his tears. I wrapped my arms around him holding him just as tight while I kept apologizing. 

 

After my meeting with Simon about my upcoming concerts I left out his office only to see Harry standing by his jeep outside. I walk straight pass him heading to my car.

“Can we talk?” he asks coming to walk beside me and I sped up.

“Nope” 

“Bridgit last night was…”

“A mistake” I snap turning to him.

“We were drunk and I’m glad I don’t remember it.” I said.

“I’m sorry we got so drunk but I’m not sorry last night happen.” He admits. 

“What about hurting Colton? You’re not sorry for that either?” 

“You told Colton?” he asks surprised.

“Yes I did. I’m not like you who gets drunk and sleep with someone and not care if I hurt them or not.” I turn and started walking again.

“That time was a mistake. Last night wasn’t, you know why? We acted on exactly what we were feeling!” he shouted behind me.

“You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you. And I know you still do.” Once he said that I stop turning to face him.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” I ask angry.

“It means he doesn’t satisfy you like I can. It’s easy to tell by the scratches on my back and the way you screamed my name. That I definitely remembered.” He said smirking. His smirk is making my angry boil inside. I walk towards him slapping him hard across the left cheek then continued walking.

“You don’t love him Bridgit.”

“And how the hell do you know that huh?” I ask getting ready to open my car door. 

“You told me last night.” Suddenly my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach and my hands started shaking.

“I ask you if you love him you told me no.” my eyes grew wide in shock as I stare down at my keys.

“Why are you with him if you don’t love him?” he asks. I couldn’t answer his question because I wasn’t prepared for that question. I finally open my car door quickly getting in.

 

“Welcome to red nose charity event. Once again I’m your host Olly Murs. Today’s event is Tennis.” We’re inside Wimbledon Stadium tennis court with the benches holding about 15,000 fans right now. We’re dressed in all white. The girls have on skirts with shorts underneath and the boys have on short pants that reach to their knees. Colton is still hurt but he forgave me. There was some altercation at the beginning in the parking lot between Colton and Harry which was expected, but the boys and I quickly separated them before they could draw any unwanted attention. So it’s definitely more awkward than usual. 

“Now for the rules in case you’ve forgotten. There will be no disagreements or cheating, and no hitting of any kind. Now for the teams, Team A: are Jesy, Perrie, Demi and Taylor.” They got up grabbing they’re rackets and standing to the side.

“Team B: are Selena, Justin, Cher and Louis.” They got up doing the same.

“Team C: are Jade, Harry, Ed and Zayn.” They got up grabbing rackets standing to the side also.

“And team D: are Bridgit, Leigh-Anne, Niall and Liam.” We got up doing the same as everyone else.

“We will pick two teams to face each other and the winning team makes it to the second round. Those two teams will then face each other and whoever wins that will be the winning team of the event.” Olly said. 

“I want to talk to you after this is over.” Harry whispers to me.

“We have nothing to talk about.” I said waking off to the other side of my team.

“The team captains are Jesy, Selena, Jade and Bridgit. The first two teams up are team C and Team D. you may go over your strategy now.” We walk out onto the court then huddle up.

“Leigh-Anne and I will be in the front, you and Liam are in the back.” I said touching Niall’s shoulder. We break heading into positions on the left side of the court and of course they were on the right. Jade and Ed were in the front and Harry alone with Zayn were in the back. The tennis ball was handed to me to serve first. I threw it up hitting it as hard as I could towards Harry. He blocked it with his tennis racket and it bounced off hitting the net. I glared at him as he glared back. We continue playing releasing our frustration out on each other. It was almost like only he and I were on the court because we kept hitting the ball, running in front of our team mates to hit it before them. In the end my team won or should I say me. Team A won their round and it was time for them to face us. I’m still exhausted from our first match so I’m pretty sure I might suck this round. We walk back onto the court standing on the right side this time. Jesy and Perrie were in the front while Demi and Taylor were in the back. They totally kick our arse and won the game go figure. After getting our scores everyone was grabbing up their things getting ready to leave. So was I until someone pulls my arm stopping me and I turn to of course see Harry. I tried pulling away from him but he kept his grip.

“What the fuck do you want?” I snap.

“I told you I wanted to talk to you after the event.”

“What part of we don’t have anything to talk about don’t you understand?” I ask glaring.

“You’re so fucking stubborn.” He said getting mad.

“And you’re not?” I finally got my arm out his grip. 

“Bridgit we were both drunk.” He said.

“I don’t need you to remind me.” I turn walking off.

“You can’t hate me forever Bridgit.” He shouts coursing me to stop in my tacks.

“You can’t put all the blame on me.” He added. I turn back walking slowly towards him.

“Of course all the blame is on you. This is your fault. Everything is your fault. We’re in this situation because of you!” I said angry stopping a few steps away from him.

“Why shouldn’t I hate you? You’re the reason I hate you! You ruined everything! I gave you everything and you broke it, my trust and my heart. Everything was great until you cheated! You have no idea how much it hurts to put so much into someone you love and have them ruined it!”

“I know Bridgit.” He said softly.

“No you don’t! There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you or wish this was just a nightmare. That when I wake up you’ll be next to me and everything was alright between us!” I shouted between sobs. I pause realizing what I confess in front of everyone and now noticing everyone watching us including the crowd. My eyes landed on Colton who stood not too far from us. If cheating on him didn’t hurt him enough admitting that I want to wake up to Harry probably just killed him. I walk backwards slowly before turning on my heels and started running. I drove to the person I really need to see and who arms I really want to be in right now. I rung the door bell and waited for my mum to open the door. She opens and is surprise to see me but it fades into concern when I practically through myself into her arms sobbing. My mum led me to her bed room and she sat up against the headboard as I lay down with my head on her lap. She kept stroking my head as I told her everything including cheating on Colton. She continues stroking my head as she spoke.

“You’re going to have to forgive Harry Bridgit. Not for him but for yourself. You have all this angry locked inside that you need to let go. I know he hurt you sweetie but the pain won’t go away if you keep holding on to it. Set yourself free from hurt, the pain, and the hate.” She said while pulling the blanket over my shoulders.

“And if you don’t love Colton then you shouldn’t be with him. I just really want you to be happy.” After sobbing for what feelings like forever I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments letting me know what you think and follow me on twitter @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette


	13. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter: Taken and truly, madly, deeply by 1D

Niall’s P.O.V  
Everyone involve with the charity event got a text from Simon’s secretary saying the last event has been postponed until further notice. I guess after what happen yesterday he thought this would be best and maybe he’s right. I just wish the media would ease up on their version of the situation. They added in faults statement because they don’t know the full story. Claiming she had a major melt down and that maybe she needs to go to rehab. It just pisses me off really. My cell rings and I walk over to my bed picking it up.

“Niall” the person said crying.

“Demi?” she continues crying so I told her I was on my way. I got out of the elevator heading to her room door. I knock and soon after it was open by her. I close the door behind me and walk over then sat beside her on the bed.

“What happen?” I ask.

“I made a mistake letting you go Niall.” She said grabbing my hands.

“How could I be so blind not to see you’re the one for me?” she added.

“Demi…where is this coming from all of a sudden?” her sudden confession has me completely confuse.

“I’m so done with Wilmer and Joe.” I free my hands from hers and stood to my feet looking down at her.

“Let me guess, Wilmer dumped you because he find out about you and Joe, and Joe went back to Ashley again right?” I ask knowing that’s exactly the case.

“They have nothing to do with me and you.” 

“There is no you and me remember?” I ask.

“Niall I miss you. I’ve always loved you and I still do.” She said while reaching out for my hand but I step back.

“That’s what you do best Demi. You lure me in with your lies and charm. You were impossible for me to resist but not anymore.” I said while walking backwards. 

“Niall I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right between us.” She stood to her feet and started unbuttoning her shirt.

“You don’t love me Demi…you just loved knowing you had my heart and was able to control me.” I kept walking backwards until I was close to the door.

“You’re just a miserable horrible regrettable mistake I will never make again.” I turn opening the room door.

“You’re only with her to make me jealous, she can’t replace me Niall. Your heart belongs to me and only me. She can’t take you away from me!” she shouted. I stop turning back to her.

“Thank you very much for showing me your true colors and what love isn’t because now I truly know what it is.” I step out but once again turn to face her.

“At first I hated you for all the pain and heartache you put me through, but now…I just feel sorry for you.” I left closing the door.  
Bridgit’s P.O.V  
I woke up in one of my parent’s guest room. I headed downstairs and heard my parent’s talking in the kitchen so I headed in there.

“Morning sleeping beauty” My dad said sat at the kitchen table as soon as I walk in. 

“Morning honey” My mom said turning from the stove.

“Morning” I said taking a seat across from my dad. My dad picks up the newspaper from the table and starts reading it. I notice a picture of me as he turns the page so I reach over taking the paper from him.

“Bridgit Mendler has a major melt down at the latest charity event but does this top over all melt downs that’s happen so far scents the events started?” I said reading the head line out loud. 

“I’m being looked at as a crazy person.” I said.

“Don’t worry about the media sweetie.” My mom said taking the newspaper from me then hitting my dad on the shoulder with it. Whispering to him saying he shouldn’t read the paper in front of me.

“It doesn’t matter mom it’s everywhere.” I told her.

“Don’t worry about it. Eat your breakfast than take a long relaxing bath it’ll make you feel better. I put some towels in the bathroom along with a new toothbrush and some of your clothes are still in the drawers.” She came back from the store with two plates of food resting them in front of me and my dad.

“Don’t have an appetite?” my dad asks because I was playing with my food.

“Not really.” I mumble resting my fork down. My mom came joining us with her plate.

“You really should eat something.” she said.

“Later.” I said standing up.

“I really need to talk to Colton.” I excused myself heading back up stairs. After 20 minutes I contact Colton and he agrees to meet with me. I stood outside my parent’s house waiting for him. He soon pulls up in a rental in front of me.

“Hi” I said when we got out.

“Hi” he said back. I notice in the back seat were traveling bags.

“Leaving?” 

“Yeah I’m heading back to LA” I nodded looking down.

“I’m really sorry Colton.” I said looking back at him.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” I said and he simply nodded.

“I guess this is goodbye.” He said.

“You’re gonna find someone who’s going to love you so much. Someone who’s going to treat you like….you’re their whole world.” He slightly smiles looking down.

“I wish you the best in everything.” I said and he looks back to me.

“You too” we stood there staring at each other for a while until I broke eye contact.

“I should go.” He said. I step up to him giving him a hug which surprisingly he returns.

“Goodbye Colton.” I said pulling away.

“Bye Bridgit.” He said before getting back into the car and pulling off. I stood there until I couldn’t see the car anymore. I then turn towards the house to see my parents scrambling trying to close the curtains, Eavesdroppers. 

Colton’s P.O.V  
After boarding the plane I took my seat sitting in first class, looking through the window. My tears started building up and soon slip rolling down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them. The last thing I want to do right here right now is cry, not in public. Apparently I wasn’t fast enough on hiding it. 

“Excuse me.” I turn to see a flight attendant. She looks to be add lest two years older than me.

“Are you okay?” she asks. 

“I’m fine.” I said with a slight smile before turning back to the window.

“You know many people tell me I’m a great listener.” 

A few minutes later  
“I know she didn’t love me.” I said to her, she’s now sitting in the seat next to me.

“I know she didn’t have strong feelings for me, but I still hoped that someday she would have. That someday her eyes would light up when she saw me the way they do when she sees him, that somehow I would have won her heart over.” She hands me a napkin and I thank her while taking it and wiping my eyes.

“I guess this is karma getting me back for trying to take her away from him in the first place.”

“You really did love her didn’t you?” she asks.

“I still do, you know what she told me before I left? That I’m gonna find someone who’s going to love and treat me like their whole world. While I was wishing that person was her.” I said then laugh bitterly while looking down.

“I know this maybe hard to believe but someday this pain will go away. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day but it will go away. It’ll just take some time, I promise you.” She said reaching over to squeezing my hand. 

“Promise?” I ask looking up to meet her eyes.

“I promise.” She said nodding. 

“Please fasten your seatbelts we’re getting ready for departure.” The pilot said over the speaker.

“I should go.” She said getting up.

“Thank you…you really are a great listener.” I told her.

“I told you, and don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” She said smiling before walking away. I turn looking back through the window.

 

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After my dad left to go to work it was just me and my mom sat outside on the patio.  
“Mom”

“Yeah”

“Why do you have a picture of me and Harry?” she turns to me surprise and lost for words. It took her a few minutes before she answer.

“You just looked so happy that I didn’t want to get rid of them.”

“What do you mean them I only saw one?” she covers her mouth turning away from me.

“Mom”

“I may have kept more than one.” She said turning back to me.

“How many?” she got up telling me to follow her. We headed into her bedroom and she went into this bottom drawer pulling out a white plastic bag. She opens it pouring them onto the bed. 

“Where did you get all of these?” I ask as we sat down looking through them.

“Most of these I took, some without you knowing.” 

“Mom”

“What, the best ones are without you knowing.” I just smile shaking my head at her then look through them some more. I pick up one where Harry and I were at the beach. He was down on one knee holding my left hand pretending to propose with a seashell. I was smiling down at him and there was a sunset in the background.

“That one’s my favorite.” My mom said smiling.

“You two were always mischievous and cheeky and up to something, partners in crime.” She said smiling and I laugh a little. She then starts putting the pictures back into the bag and I help. Yeah those are the good old days that I miss dearly.

 

Cher’s P.O.V  
“Has anyone heard from Bridgit?” I ask after Louis let me inside his house and I’m now standing in his living room where the boys along with El and Amy are sitting hanging out.

“No” they said in union.

“She’s not answering your calls either?” Harry asks.

“No and I’m worried, She always answer my calls.”

“Maybe she’s just taking some time to think.” El said.

“Yeah but where, she’s not home either.” I said.

“Have you tried her parents?” Amy asks.

“Of course” I said hitting my head.

“Thanks Amy.” I left and drove down to her parent’s and sure enough her car is sitting in the driveway. I got out and rung the door bell and the door was open by none other than Bridgit.

“Bridgit” I shouted happy and squeezing her into a hug. She hugs me back laughing a little. I pull back and she had a smile on her face.

“I’m glad to see you in a better mood.” I said stepping inside. She closes the door and I follow her into the living room.

“I guess I am a little bit.” She said as we both sat down.

“Where are your parents?” 

“My dad’s to work and my mom stepped out.”

“You had me worried you know.” I told her and she apologize.

“I just needed to get away.” She said. I then got a text.

From: Harry  
Did you find her?

From: Cher  
Yeah she’s fine

From: Harry  
Can I come and see her?

From: Cher  
She really needs some space right now. Just know she’s alright for now

“Is that Craig?” Bridgit ask looking from me to my phone in my hand.

“Um yeah…he was just asking where I was.” I said putting my phone back into my pocket.

“So how long are you planning on staying here?”

“I’m not sure.” She said sitting back.

“Don’t take too long. You have to talk to Colton soon.”

“I already did.” I look at her surprise.

“When?” 

“Earlier today”

“How did it go? Did he shout at you, called you names, did you get into a big argument?” I ask one right after the other.

“No not at all. We talk and I apologized and he left to go back to LA.”

“Just like that?” I ask shock.

“I know I hurt him but yeah just like that.” She said sad.

“It’s my fault he got hurt. I thought maybe if we spend a lot of time together that eventually I would have…”

“Bridgit” I said cutting her off.

“You can’t force yourself to love someone, you know that.” I said resting my hand on her knee.

“Well…I know that now.” She said smiling but it was a sad one.

“Well I have to go I was supposed to be at the studios like five minutes ago.” I said standing to my feet. She stood up giving me another hug which I return.

“I’ll call you when I’m heading home.” I said waving bye before getting into my car. 

 

Niall’s P.O.V  
After Amy and I left Louis’ we headed to Nandos. 

“Let’s go to a club tonight or something.” I said before taking a bite.

“Yeah or something.” she said smirking. I was about to say something but I was interrupted.

“Excuse me.” I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a boy who looks about ten or eleven and a girl who looks about five or six standing beside me. 

“It really is him.” The boy said excited looking down at the little girl. They look back to me grinning. 

“Hi, so what are your names?” I ask smiling.

“I’m M.J and this is my sister Malia.” He said in an accent I’m not familiar with. I look at Malia making a funny face making her laugh.

“M.J……Malia.” We look in the direction the voice was coming from to see a girl looking around for them.

“Is that your older sister?” I ask them.

“No that’s our auntie.” M.J said. She finally spots them and walks over.

“There you two are.” She said in the same accent looking down at them. She then looks to me. 

“Oh my god” She said with wide eyes.

“Hi” I said smiling.

“Hi” she said in a shock state.

“Can we take a picture with you?” M.J asks.

“Sure” I said standing to my feet.

“Is this your girlfriend?” the girl asks looking towards Amy.

“Yeah she is.” I said smiling at Amy coursing her to look down shyly.

“Can you take our picture please?” the girl asks Amy smiling and she nods taking the camera. Both I and the girl bend down to the kids’ level smiling at the camera.

“Say Nandos” Amy said. We said it while smiling and she took the picture. When we stood back up I turn to the girl.

“Where are you guys from?”

“We’re from the Bahamas.” She said.

“Really what part?” I ask surprise.

“The capital, Nassau” She said smiling.

“I always wanted to go to the Bahamas.”

“Really?” she asks grinning.

“Yeah I heard it’s really beautiful over there.”

“It really is.” She said nodding.

“I didn’t get your name.” I said.

“Oh it’s Shany.” 

“It was really nice meeting you Shany.” I said giving her a hug which she gladly gave back.

“It was really shocking but amazing meeting you.” She said as we pull away. I gave the kids a hug as well. We told them bye before leaving. Amy and I are now in Tesco because she wanted to grab a few things. We were walking past the toys section when I stopped. I walk into the section getting into one of the mini cars and Amy laugh getting into the other one. We both turn the keys and to our surprise they turn on.

“I’ll race you.” She said.

“You’re on” I said grinning.

“First one to the C.D section wins………on your mark, get set…” I started but she pulls off before I could finish.

“Cheater” I shouted speeding off behind her. People had to step, jump or run out the way as we drove through different aisles hooking our horns. Amy ended up crashing into an orange stand coursing the oranges to fall all over the floor bouncing into different aisles. I stop getting out, running over to her.

“Amy, are you okay?” I ask trying to unbury her from the oranges. When I finally help her to her feet she started laughing.

“Yeah I’m good. I guess that’s what I get for cheating.” I nodded laughing.

“CLEAN UP ON AISLE SIX!” I shouted. Amy grabs my hand and started running while we laugh. We finally made it into the C.D section. Amy was looking for Maroon 5’s album. I look along the shelves as well and notice they have the take me home album. Then next to it was Taylor’s and next to that was Ed’s, to the bottom of ours was Bridgit’s. I look around before switching them up. I switched Bridgit’s album with Taylor’s, then ours with Ed’s album making him first. 

“What are you doing?” I jump a little turning to see Amy leaning over my shoulder.

“Nothing” I said to quickly. 

“Did you find the album?” I ask changing the subject.

“Yeah I did.” She said showing me it.

“You don’t want this too?” I ask holding up the take me home album.

“I already have four.” Her eyes grew wide as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

“Four?” I ask laughing amused.

“I mean I only have one. Why would I buy four? Don’t be ridiculous Niall.” She said so fast before walking off blushing. I still laugh following behind her.

Amy’s P.O.V  
We’re now walking back to Niall’s jeep with the bags in our hands and I can’t believe I admit to buying four of the take me home album. I feel so embarrass. I hand him the bags I had as he put them into the back truck. We then got in and he pulls off. He continues to snicker as I continue to blush looking out the window. His cell rang and he picks it up. I watch as his eyebrows nit together after hearing the person’s voice.

“I told you not to…” he pauses listening to whatever the person was saying. He then made a sharp right turn speeding in that direction. He ended up pulling into a hotel parking lot. I look at him questioning.

“I’ll be right back.” He said quickly getting out then jogging into the hotel. I took the keys out the ignition and quickly but quietly follow him. He got into the elevator and I waited for the doors to close before going to stand in front of it. I watch as each number lit up then it stops on the sixth floor. I got into the next elevator stopping on the sixth floor. When I got out I didn’t see him. I stood there looking from left to right for a while before walking down the right corridor, every so often I would look back. I heard shouting coming from behind me so I stopped. Soon Niall walks out one of the rooms and I quickly ran to hide in the other corridor. He was walking towards the elevator when Demi came walking out the same room shouting his name coursing him to stop.

“You can’t leave me like this!” she shouted. 

“Threatening, to hurt yourself isn’t something to play with Demi!” he shouts turning to her. 

“I am not coming back here again, stop calling me stop texting me. It’s like you said time to move on. You and I whatever the fuck we were is over done with.”

“It isn’t over until I say it’s over!” she said angry.

“What the fuck did I ever see in you huh? Were you always this evil and conniving?” 

“I told you this once and I’ll say it again. She can’t replace me Niall. You’re only with her to get back at me, to make me jealous.” She said. My heart suddenly drops into my stomach. Was he really with me just to get back at her? And the fact that he hasn’t said anything yet doesn’t help my nerves.

“See you can’t even say anything.” She said smirking.

“I’m trying to figure out the best way to tell you this, but like my mum always said never sugar code the truth. So I’ll give it to you straight.” He turns so he’s facing her completely.

“You’re right Amy can’t replace you.” If possible my heart just sunk into the pit of my stomach while her smirk turns into a grin.

“I told you…”

“I’m not done” he said cutting her off.

“The reason for that is because you’re nothing to replace.” Her grin fell.

“You were just a hollow shell that I thought was filled with everything I needed. You were a flashlight to shine in the dark, a fan to cool me off. But what is a shell compare to a clam, or a flashlight to the sun, or a fan to the wind?” she stood there speechless and so was I as he continue.

“That’s what Amy is to me. A beautiful pear in a clam, the sun that lights up my darkest days and the wind that keeps going long after the fan dies out. For the first time in a long time I wake up feeling happy knowing I don’t have heartache or depression anymore.” He started walking backwards.

“I told Amy I was falling in love with her but the truth is I’m already in love with her.” I didn’t realize how emotional I’ve gotten until tears started rolling down my cheeks. I wipe them away while smiling. He stops walking backwards when he reached the elevator.

“I’m just the underdog who finally got the right girl…..bye Demi.” He said before stepping into the elevator and Demi was still speechless. When the doors closed I notice the staircase exit to my right. So I ran to it not caring if Demi saw me. I ran down the stairs with more tears rolling down my cheeks but they were happy ones. I continue running until I was outside in the parking lot. I stop before reaching his jeep turning to face the hotel. He steps out of the elevator walking towards the exit. He stops when he steps out noticing me standing there breathing hard from running. He gave me a questioning look as we walk towards each other. His expression turns into worry when he notices my tears.

“What’s wrong did…” I cut him off by grabbing his face with both hands locking my lips with his. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pull away slowly and he rests his forehead on mine.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” he ask smiling.

“I love you so much.” I said smiling.

“I am completely crazy deeply in love with you.” He said and I started giggling like a fourteen year old but it was fine because he called me adorable before kissing me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be a bit self center to put myself in my story but I couldn’t help myself. It was only a little piece though. I won’t be able to meet them in real life, add lest let me meet them in a story:(. Plus I put my niece and nephew in it too so I don’t feel so bad:), anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I was on an emotional rollercoaster writing this. Vote and leave comments, follow me on twitter @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette


	14. Hold on for dear love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Hold on for dear love by Bridgit Mendler and shut up and love me by Demi Lovato

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
I wrote a song for Danielle and Liam and finally finished it. So I drove from the studios to where the charity concert is being held because I know she’s one of Justin’s dancers tonight. When I got in the back stage area I could hear Selena performing hit the lights. 

“Hey” I turn to see Ed walking towards me. 

“Hey” I said as he pulls me in hugging me.

“How are you?” he asks with a sympathetic look after pulling away. 

“Better” I said with a small smile.

“That’s good to hear……you came to watch me perform?” he asks smiling.

“Actually I’m looking for Danielle.” I said looking around.

“She’s about to go on stage with Justin.” Sure enough Justin started performing beauty and a beat. Ed and I walk to the side of the stage and saw her dancing.

“Just a heads up, Harry’s here.” My head snaps to Ed as he continues to look towards the stage.

“I left him in my dressing room.” He said now looking at me.

“You should probably wait in Danielle’s dressing room. I’m going on next so he’ll be out here any minute.” I nodded.

“It’s the fifth door on the right.” He said

“Thanks…oh and knock 'em dead.” I said smiling before walking off heading down the hallway counting the doors as I go because none of them had numbers. I stop in my tracks when I saw Harry walking my way. He was looking down as he walks so I quickly look around before entering the room on my left. I closed it and listen as his footsteps go by. I release a sign of relieve after they faded.

“Bridgit” I swiftly turn to see Selena only wearing knickers and bra.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to barge in.” I said covering my eyes.

“You should probably lock the door.” I said while fumbling for the door knob turning it then stepping out.

“Bridgit” I move my hands as I closed the door to see Danielle walking my way. I could hear Ed performing Lego house.

“Hi” I said as she hugs me. She them holds me at arm’s length.

“I heard what happen, are you okay?” she asks looking concern.

“Yeah, I’m better.” I said with a small smile. Then we headed into her dressing room.

“I came here because I um….” I pause. She’s changing out of her outfit so I turn my back to her and was second guessing whether I should tell her about the song or not.. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“I want you to listen to this song I wrote for you and Liam.” I didn’t hear any movements behind me after I said that so I turn to see her in her jeans with her top half way on.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It just popped into my head so I wrote it, and then recoded it.” I said taking out the CD from my bag.

“I want to, I wanna to hear it.” She said quietly. After she gathers up her things we headed to her car in the parking lot in the back not to far from my car. We both got into her car and she puts the CD in listening to it. We sat in silence as the song played out. 

*I've been staring at the ceiling  
Watching the fans flow around, round and round  
Cause I can't hear my breathing  
The words we said are still so loud, loud, loud

And we been drifting off so far  
And I don't even know where we are   
Before we jump, before we leave  
And all is lost for you and me, yeah

If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love

I've been weighed down by the silence  
All these words that don't come out, out  
Been tempted just to write it  
And say I'm sorry without a sound, sound, sound

‘Cause we been drifting off so far  
That I don't even know where we are  
But we can try and we can speak  
Before we're lost indefinitely

If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
'Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love

I been terribly human  
Using you like a punching bag  
And you been terribly angry  
Taking out all your worst words on me  
And I see what we were  
And I know that we've hurt  
But I know that it's worth it to fight  
For all our love tonight 

If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love  
Love, love, love * 

After the song was over I look over at her to see a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“I know it’s not my place to write this song or say what I’m about to say either but… You should really talk to Liam” she then turns to me.

“I can’t, he probable hates me.” 

“No he doesn’t trust me. He loves you…you and Liam have something worth fighting for.” She looks down in her lap then looks back at me.

“What about you and Harry?” I took a deep breath before releasing it.

“That’s…….different.” I said quietly.

“I really wish you would take your own advice.” She said. I gave her a hug which she returns before I got out off the car. Just as I was about to close her door Ed and Harry came walking out heading towards Ed’s car so I quickly ducked down. I peek over to see them getting into the car then pulling off before standing up.

“You know….You can’t hide from him forever” She said.

“I know…I just still need some time.” I said then quickly headed to my car.

Danielle’s P.O.V  
I pull up in front of Liam’s house the one we use to live in together, but I didn’t get out right away. I sat there staring at it for a while. I finally climb out and walk towards the front door. I hesitated but rung the door bell and my heart felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. Maybe I should run back to my car before he….the door opens and Liam is standing there in just a towel wrap around his waist and his cell phone in his hand. My eyes slowly rack over his tone chest and stomach before making eye contact. He looks a bit surprise to see me but at the same time not at all. I can’t really read his expression.

“Sorry, I um….I should…...” 

“You wanna come in?” he ask cutting me off but it didn’t really sound like a question. I step inside and he closes the door. I breathe in and out slowly before turning around. Our eyes lock but I quickly broke contact looking to the ground. He’s just standing there not saying anything staring at me. I am the one who came here so it’s now or never Danielle. Just say it no more holding back.

“I made a mistake.” I blurted out looking at him.

“I shouldn’t have broken up with you. I don’t want to see other people. I miss you so much, and I…” I pause and steps closer to me.

“And you?” he ask standing right in front of me waiting for me to continue.

“I love you.” I whisper. He places his left hand on my cheek rubbing it with his thumb.

“I love you too.” He closes the space bringing his lips to mine. I wrap my hands around his neck as his right hand goes to my waist. He slides the tip his tongue across my bottom lip wanting me to give him access. I decided not to give him what he wanted right away. His left hand slides down my body stopping on my right arse cheek squeezing it coursing me to gasp. He uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He starts walking me backwards towards his room. He kicks the bedroom door closed then walks me backwards again until the back of my knees hit his bed. He pulls away pushing my coat off my shoulders then down my arms, throwing it on the dresser. He unbuttons my shirt throwing it on the ground to the side. He then bends down on his knees taking off my shoes, not once breaking eye contact. He then slides his hands up my thighs stopping to my pants unbuttoning and unzipping pulling it down. He stood back up and reattaches our lips as I ran my hands down his chest stopping at the top of his towel. He unclips my bra the same time I open his towel letting it drop to the ground. He pushes both thumbs to the side of my knickers pushing them down letting it drop and I step out of them. I pull away and slowly climb backwards onto the bed as he follows keeping eye contact. I could feel his hard on pressing on my thigh as he kisses down my neck. He then fixed himself between my legs reaching down placing himself at my entrance. He slowly pushes in coursing us both to moan from the sensation. He didn’t waste any time before he started thrusting. Leaving love bits on my neck and breast. He then pins me down by my waist and starts thrusting harder.

“Oh god Liam” I moan. He breathes heavily by my neck as he continues to fuck me senseless. I arch my back moaning his name as he hits the right spot over and over again. I could feel my climax building up fast with each thrust.

“Liam….” I moan before cumming and he joins after with a throaty grunt. He crawls to the side of me and we both turn on our sides facing each other. We kiss slowly and lazily before falling asleep.  
Liam’s P.O.V  
I turn reaching over expecting to feel her on the side of me, but I felt nothing. I kept feeling around and still nothing. I open my eyes to see an empty spot. I sat up quickly kicking the blanket off. Don’t tell me last night was another wet dream. I sniff the air as the smell of food hit my nostrils. I grab the towel that was neatly folded on my dresser wrapping it around my waist. I head into the kitchen and to see her at the stove in just my t-shirt. I smile to myself watching her. Before she showed up at my door I had just gotten off the phone with Bridgit. She played me the song she wrote for us and I love it. I’m glad she played it for Danielle as well.

“Oh morning” she said when she notice me.

“Morning” I said continuing to smile.

“I made breakfast.” She said while turning off the stove then turning back to me. 

“Are you hungry?” I walk to her grabbing her by the hips pulling her close to me.

“I’m starving, but not for food.” I whisper in her ear. Her breathing became uneven as I kiss down her neck. I then started pulling her back to the bedroom.

“What about breakfast?”

“Later” I said pulling her in closing the door. 

Cher’s P.O.V  
Bridgit and I are in my designer’s building who ended up making two wedding dresses for me because I couldn’t choose which design I wanted. She’s not finish with the bridesmaid’s dresses yet so I only brought her. Plus I wanted to spend some time with just Bridgit. I change out of the first dress going into the second one.

“Okay what do you think about this one?” I ask stepping out of the changing room and onto the platform and the designer fluffing it out. She’s sitting in one of the chairs facing me but she looks to be in deep thought.

“Bridgit” 

“Huh?” she answers looking at me.

“Which one you like the most?”

“Oh” she then looks the dress over.

“I think….I like the first one better.” She said and I agree because I like that one the best too.

“I’ll go with the first one.” I said to the designer, she nods then walks back to the changing room to get it and put it back into the bag it came out of. I step down from the platform and sat down on the side of her.

“What’s on your mine?” I ask. 

“I think I’m just over thinking maybe.” She said then releases a sign.

“What are you over thinking?” 

“What I need to do.”

“Well stop thinking about it so hard and just do it.” I said solving the problem.

“It’s not that simple Cher.” She said looking at me.

“Things are only complicated when you make them, and over thinking this isn’t giving your mind any rest. Do what you need to do already and stop stressing over it.” I said grabbing her hand and she gives me a small smile. I hate seeing her like this.

“Here’s your dress maid of honor.” The designer said to Bridgit holding it up.

“Oh.” Both Bridgit and I stood to our feet heading to the back to change. It’s now Bridgit’s turn to step onto the platform in her maid of honor dress.

“That looks perfect on you.” I said looking it over. Her dress along with the bridesmaids and flower girl’s dresses are all the same shade of pink. I have three theme colors for my wedding and they are white, pink and black. 

“Great…can we go now because I’m starving?” she asks.

“Sure” after she changes back into her clothes we left. We ended up making another stop to a clothing store we were driving pass that caught my eye. We both bought two cute outfits. There’s nothing wrong with a bit of shopping. We finally made it to a not too fancy restaurant with a waitress who’s a big fan of both of us and couldn’t believe we’re here. After taking a picture and talking to her a bit she was calm enough to take our orders. 

“So are you more excited or nervous?” Bridgit asks. 

“I’m surprisingly both actually. I’m excited about becoming a bride but nervous about walking down the aisle with everyone staring at me.”

“You’re nervous about being the centre of attention?” Bridgit ask in disbelief. Our waitress returns with our orders telling us to enjoy and we thanked her.

“I know right? I don’t know where it’s coming from all of a sudden.” I said picking up my fork.

“So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?” she ask before eating.

“We’re going to Trinidad and Tobago.”

“Nice, you two should have a lot of fun.” She said wiggling her eye brows and I smile. We continue to eat with a few chats here and there. After finishing we got into a bit of an argument on who should pay. So we agree to disagree and just spit the bill. As soon as we step out of the restaurant I suddenly remember. I look down at my watch to see the time.

“It’s coming on.” I said grabbing Bridgit’s hand and running towards my car.

“What’s coming on?” She asks trying to keep up.

“The song” I said unlocking my car.

“What song?” she ask standing at the passenger door.

“Get in, get in” I told her as I did the same. I turn on the radio to the station he said that would be playing it.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asks.

“Shh listen.” I said turning it up.

“Right, welcome back to BBC radio 1….”

“Isn’t that Nick Grimshaw?” she ask and I shh her again putting my finger to her lips.

“We’re now going to play for the first time ever the song recently written then recorded by One Direction. This goes out to a very special someone. I hope you’re listening, here is Over Again.” I move my finger from her lips as the song started playing. 

*Said I’d never leave her 'cause her hands fit like my t-shirt,  
Tongue-tied over three words, cursed.  
Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt,  
Body's intertwined with her lips  
Now she’s feeling so low since she went solo  
Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo  
And it’s no joke to me  
So can we do it all over again?

If you’re pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again

Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes?  
And I know just what she’ll say if I can make all this pain go  
Can we stop this for a minute?  
You know, I can tell that your heart isn’t in it or with it

Tell me with your mind, body and spirit  
I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British  
Whether we’re together or apart  
We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start

If you’re pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again

You’ll never know how to make it on your own  
And you’ll never show weakness for letting go  
I guess it's still hard if the seed's sown  
But do you really wanna be alone?

If you’re pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again

If you’re pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again* 

After the song was over I turn the radio off looking at her, and her head was hung low as she stare at the ground. 

“Harry wrote that for you and asks Nick to play it. He asks me to make sure you heard it.” She slowly turns her head to me but her eyes stare at something past me.

“It’s a really nice song.” She said. I wonder what’s going on in that head of hers but I didn’t ask. Knowing this is something else she has to think about even though it’s in the same category because it’s dealing with the same person. I just started my car and started driving as she stares out her window. I soon pull up in front of her parent’s house and she climbs out.

“Bridgit” I call as she went to the back grabbing her things. She steps back coming to view through the passenger’s window.

“Yeah”

“Are you okay? And don’t say you’re fine because I know you’re lying.” I said.

“I’m better, remember?” she said with a small smile. I hate that small smile because I know her real one.

“Bridgit” I pleaded.

“Don’t worry about me, now go meet up with Craig and your parents and soon to be in-laws.” She waves before turning and started walking towards the front door. 

“I’ll call you after.” I shout.

“I know.” She shouts back before heading in side.

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
After closing the door I press my back to it looking up at the ceiling.

“Hey sweetie” I look in front of me to see my dad.

“Is everything okay?” he asks and I nodded.

“Cher and I went to try on our dresses plus a bit of shopping.” I said holding up the bag with my outfits in it and he nodded.

“Where’s mum?”

“She’s up stairs taking a bath.” He said.

“Well I’m gonna head up stairs then.” I said walking towards the stairs.

“Before you go…” he started and I turn to him.

“I want to talk to you.” He then sat down. I rest my bag on the sofa before sitting as well. 

“On my way home today I was listening to a song called over again.” He said and my eyes went wide.

“By your reaction I’m thinking you heard it?” he asks and I nodded.

“Everyone can give you their version of advice but in the end it’s up to you sweetheart.”

“What about you? What’s your advice? You haven’t given me any.” I said.

“That’s because you haven’t ask for it.” I smile knowing that’s true. My dad was never one to give advice unless you ask for it. He is a great listener but that’s all he is unless you ask for advice.

“Well dad I’m asking you for your advice now.”

“You don’t need my advice. You already know what you have to do.” He said grabbing both my hands.

“Dad…I don’t” I said confuse.

“Yes you do. You’re stronger than you think you are. All your other doors are close but you refuse to open that one door that obviously needs to be open.” I look down then back at him.

“How do you know you’re making the right decision?” I ask him.

“When you have to make up excuses, saying it’s not.” He said giving my hand a squeeze. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. 

“Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Later that night  
Perrie’s P.O.V  
The girls and I just finish performing on red or black and we’re now in the dressing room. 

“My friend Rob’s party is still going on you guys wanna go?” Leigh-Anne asks. Jade and Jesy said yeah but I kept quite. They walk over sitting beside me as I put on my shoes.

“Are you okay sun shine?” Jade ask calling me the nick name they gave me.

“Yeah I’m just knackered.” I lied which I know they know I’m lying.

“Do you want us to sleep over again?” Jesy ask.

“No…you guys go to the party, I’m just gonna go home.” I said standing up and they still look at me sympathetic.

“Really guys I’m fine. Go and have fun I’ll talk to you later.” I said with a smile grabbing my bag then walking out of the dressing room. I left out back heading to my car but stop when I saw him leaning on it smoking. He flicks his cigarette on the ground stepping on it. He then looks up blowing out the smoke as the wind blows and pushing his hands deep into his pockets. I slowly start walking towards him. He looks my way and I stop, I’m a few steps away.

“How long were you out here?” I ask.

“I came out here after your performance.” 

“How did you know I would be here?” I ask a bit surprise.

“I have my ways.” He laughs a little and I smile but it faded as I look down.

“Look Perrie…” he starts and I look back at him.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but I’m sorry…really I am, I promise that I will never ever hurt you again. I promise I will change. I’ll do whatever it takes to…”

“Shut up” I said cutting him off.

“Don’t say sorry anymore because I know you are……Don’t promise to change because I didn’t ask you to, and I don’t want you to.” I said starting to raise my voice. 

“Want you to…” I pause as he looks down in defeated. 

“Love me.” I whisper and he raises his head looking at me surprise.

“Just….love me like it never happen and promise me it’ll never happen again because…...”

“It won’t, I promise.” He said cutting me off. He quickly closes the space between us taking his hands out his pockets grabbing my face crashing his lips onto mine.

“I’m…so…sorry” he said between pecks.

“Zayn”

“Yeah”

“Shut up” I said laughing a little. He smiles then kiss me again. He wraps his arms around my waist lifting me up spinning me around.

“I GOT MY GIRL BACK” he shouts and I started laughing while trying to shh him at the same time. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V  
I parked my range rover at the edge of a cliff sitting on my hood. Cher text me letting me know that Bridgit heard the song, but she didn’t say anything and she couldn’t read her expression. I started writing that song after we slept together in my jeep. Those were all the things I should have told her but never did. I laid flat on my back releasing a sign looking up at the stars trying not to stress or worry or think about Bridgit but I can’t. She’s all I think about all day every day. What if it really is over between us? What if she really doesn’t love me anymore? What if all she feels towards me is hate? These thoughts kept repeating over and over again in my head. I jump down off my hood and started throwing rocks over the cliff.

“You arsehole, you broke her heart! She doesn’t love you anymore!” I shouted as I throw as much rocks as I could. I slide down sitting in the dirt resting my back onto my jeep bringing my knees to my chest. I started sobbing wrapping my arms tightly around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the part about Harry sobbing broke my heart not gonna lie, So there are only about three more chapters left for this story, (just a little heads up) anyway I hope you like it and vote, plus let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter @RouletteShany and Instagram: shanyroulette  
> P.S OTRAT has started I spend the whole day just watch vines and YouTube videos of the concert bc I’ll never be able to attend one, on a brighter side they look so happy so I’m happy.


	15. Change my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Quicksand by Bridgit Mendler, this time by John Legend, change my mind by 1D and arms by Christina Perri

Harry’s P.O.V  
I turn over reaching for my alarm clock hitting the button turning it off. The boys and I have a meeting with Simon so I quickly got ready then headed over to his office. The boys and I sat in front of him as he went over our upcoming tour dates. When it starts and how long we’ll be away from home. After he explains everything we were free to go so we stood up getting ready to leave but he spoke again. 

“One more thing…the last charity event will be tomorrow.” He adds and the boys nodded while I pause for a bit before reaching for the door handle opening it then walking out.

“Harry” Louis calls out catching up to me.

“Are you…”

“I’m fine Louis.” I said cutting him off. It may have come out a bit hush. I stop turning to face him and saw the boys had caught up to us. I release a sign looking down.

“I’ve accepted it…she’s not taking me back.” I look back up looking each of them in the eyes.

“I’m glad that each of you is happy though.” I said smiling, I then started walking again.

“Harry, wait.” Niall calls out but I heard Louis telling him to let me go and I’m glad he did.

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
I’m sure everyone involve with the charity got a call from Simon’s secretary saying the last event is tomorrow. After having breakfast with my parents I told them that it’s time for me to head back home. It seems that this is my theme to always run away from my problems. Of course my mom tells me to come over more often but I promise her I will and I mean it. I wave at them one last time before pulling off. I headed straight to meet up with Cher, Eleanor and Danielle by the designer. When I walk in I was only expecting to see those three but I was surprise to spot Perrie and Amy here too.

“Hey” I said smiling.

“Hey” they said smiling back. 

“So I ask Perrie and Amy to be my bridesmaids as well.” She said putting her arms around their shoulders. I guess the designer is gonna have to make two more bridesmaid dresses and fast. Eleanor and Danielle tried on their dresses coming to stand on the platform for us to see.

“I really like them, what do you think girls?” Cher asks.

“I love it.” El said and Danielle nodded. Amy and Perrie loved them too, and it’s a good thing because they’ll be wearing the exact design as them. After Amy and Perrie were measured for their dresses we left and straight to get some lunch. We stop to this nice diner with a 70’s feel. We sat outside on the balcony. 

“So does Craig have two more guys to stand in?” Danielle asks. 

“Yeah he asks two more of his friends.” She answers. 

“Liam told me that the last charity event is tomorrow.” Danielle said.

“Yep” Cher said and I nodded. Everyone was up to speed about Danielle and Liam being back together. Things fell a bit quiet after that. I have this feeling that everyone has questions they wanna ask but they’re choosing to stay quiet. I look around the table at everyone and they would break eye contact with me and continue eating.

“Okay” I said gaining their attentions. 

“Clearly everyone is wondering the same thing. How I’m gonna react, facing Harry tomorrow.”

“We know it’s a touchy subject.” Cher said while looking around the table.

“When is a subject to touchy for you to touch Cher?” I ask raising a brow. 

“True but…”

“Don’t start walking on eggshells now.” I said cutting her off.

“Is this touchy for you Perrie?” Eleanor asks and everyone turns to look at her.

“Oh no….actually Zayn and I are back together.” She said smiling. We all look at her in shock before saying we’re happy for her and how come she didn’t tell us sooner. Things once again became quiet and awkward after that.

“Seriously girls you’re starting to make me depress.” I said laughing a little trying to lighten up the mood.

“Sorry” they said in union.

“Don’t worry everything is going to be great tomorrow, you’ll see.” I said trying to convince them but mostly myself. Honestly I have no idea what I’m gonna do. I guess I’ll follow the saying, ‘fake until you make it’ I guess. Eleanor changes the subject talking about politics and I’m glad she did. After arriving home I went straight to take along relaxing bath trying to escape my crowded thoughts. When I finally got out I was all wrinkly. I put on a jumper and short pants and headed into my living room. Hours went by and I couldn’t stop think about Harry and what’s gonna happen tomorrow. I got up of my sofa from watching TV and headed into the kitchen putting the teapot on so I could make some tea. I lean on the counter playing with my hair. I kept blowing it out my face then putting it back. Suddenly my mind went on what El said about writing the good and bad on paper. I walk back to my room grabbing a sheet of paper and pen. After making my tea I sat at the table drumming the pen on the paper while sipping my tea. I started off with all the bad things he did since they are more memorable. I then move on to all the good things and as I write all the memories of us together came flooding back. There was so much I ran out of space and I realize something. My door bell rings and I jump a little because I was so focus on what I was writing. I push the paper under my fruit basket then got up to answer the door. When I open it I stare in shock to see who it is.

“Before you slam the door in my face just please hear me out.” Harry said quickly while one hand is behind his back. I was still in shock to say or do anything so he continues.

“I came here because I really don’t want things to be awkward between us tomorrow I mean it still might be….but I wanted to apologize for everything. For hurting you in so many ways, I am truly sorry and I really hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me.” He brings his hand forward to reveal a bouquet of white roses. I look at them as he hands them to me.

“That’s all I wanted to say.” He said softly as I took them. He turns and starts walking away.

“Harry wait” I said stepping outside and he stops turning back to me. I open my mouth trying to figure out what to say next but nothing comes out. My mouth reacted on its own stopping him but I don’t want him to leave.

“Um.....do you want to come in and have some tea?” I ask and mentally kick myself. Come in for tea, real Bridgit? The voice in my head ask appearing again, Being sarcastic and hurtful as always…great. He looks at me surprise but nods and starts walking back towards me. He closes the door behind him and I walk into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the table as I rest the flowers onto the counter and started making him some tea. I turn walking to the table with his cup in hand. I rest it in front of him and he thanks me and I sat down opposite of him in front of my cup. After taking a sip of my tea I started playing with my fingers but soon stop remembering he said I always play with them when I’m nervous.

“I have something I need to say to you.” I said looking into my cup.

“I don’t hate you….I mean I did but not anymore. There was another reason why I kept my distance from you. I felt if I got close to you all I would want to do was hurt you back.” I said continuing to look into my cup playing with the tea bag.

“But that hate soon turned into something else. Regret…I regretted not listening to your side of the story. Not thinking it over with a clear head.” I then pause for a bit before speaking again.

“It then turned into hurt.” I said finally looking up at him.

“I was hurt you actually let me go. That you allow me to have a far distance.” 

“Bridgit I’m…”

“Let me finish.” I said cutting him off. 

“I forgive you Harry. I forgive you for everything with all my heart.” I said while a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

“I gave you my heart two years ago and I never got it back……and the truth is I don’t want it back.” I said smiling through my tears. He stood to his feet making his way around the table towards me. I stood as he came in front of me pulling me in tightly hugging me.

“Harry…I can’t…breathe.”

“Sorry” he said loosening his grip a little. 

“It just feels so good to have you in my arms again.” I smile as he breathes in smelling my hair.

“You too” I said breathing in his sent as well. We both pull back enough to look into each other’s eyes as he rubs his thumb over my cheek.

“I love you” I said.

“I’ve been dying to hear those words leave your lips again.” He said smiling and I smile back.

“I love you so much. I’m gonna to whatever I can to make it up to you.” He said now pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

“You can start tonight.” I said seductively while running my fingers through his hair then pulling him down so I could kiss him.

“You’re not drunk are you?” he asks and I laugh a little while shaking my head.

“You sure there’s nothing in your tea?” he ask while looking into my cup.

“No” I said playfully hitting his chest.

“Good….because I want you to remember this.” He said before kissing me. His hands went down to my thighs urging me to jump so I did wrapping them around his waist. I told him which room is mine as he walks towards it. He slowly lays me down on the bed not breaking the kiss. He raises my jumper then pulls it over my head. I unbutton his shirt pushing it down his shoulders then unbutton his pants and he helps by unzipping it, pushing it down to his knees. I finish push them off with my feet. He pulls my pants down and I raise my hips and he pulls them all the way off. He starts kissing down my neck as he reaches in the back of me unclipping my bra. He pulls it off and start kissing down the valley of my breast. He went to my right breast and started sucking my nipple then bit it. I moaned while arching my back. He grinds his hips into me and I could feel his ready erection.

“Harry, don’t tease me.” I moan. He sat up taking off his boxes then went for my knickers. He climbs back on top of me placing himself at my entrance. He pushes in slowly and we both intake breaths enjoying the feeling of being connected again. We snog for a bit with him still inside me before he slowly starts thrusting. I flip us over so I’m now on top and I started riding him. His hands came up cupping my breast squeezing them. I threw my head back moaning and started riding him faster.

“Bridgit, you almost there?” he groans.

“Not yet.” I breathe. Both his hands went down to my hips and he swiftly flips us over, him back on top. He starts thrusting faster and harder while rubbing my clit.

“Oh god” I moan loudly then started biting my lip.

“Fuck….Harry.” I moaned while sinking my nails into his thighs. Not long after, we both release groaning and moaning at the same time. He leans forward kissing my shoulder up my neck to my lips. We wrap our arms around each other, both of us not ready to pull apart just yet.

Niall’s P.O.V  
Today is the last charity event and we’re doing relay at Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park Stadium. This could seat up to 80,000 people. The boys along with Ed, the girls and I are standing by the side lines not too far from the entrance. 

“Got anything from Bridgit?” Danielle asks Cher. She shook her head after looking at her cell for the fourth time. She then sends yet another text.

“Any of you heard from Harry?” Ed ask us and we shook our heads. 

“We haven’t seen him since we left Simon’s office yesterday.” Zayn said. I look at my watch and saw that it’s almost time for the event to start.

“You don’t think their ducking out to avoid each other do you?” Liam asks. I look down blowing out air. I look up towards the entrance hoping to see add lest one of them coming in. Harry then appears opening the gate.

“Look” I shouted pointing at him and everyone turns in that direction. He stood to the side after opening it then Bridgit comes into view.

“Bridgit” Cher shouted. Both Bridgit and Harry started jogging towards us…holding hands? We all tilled our heads to the left looking at them.

“Guys…do you see what I see?” I ask.

“I think our eyes are playing a trick on us.” Louis said. They stop standing in front of us.

“Hey” Bridgit said smiling. We look from their hands back to their faces.

“Are you two...?” Eleanor started.

“Together again…?” Cher finished. They look at each other smiling then back to us nodding.

“Finally!” everyone shouted throwing their hands in the air.

“Hey I thought that was only meant for Niall and Amy.” Bridgit said pouting.

“That was definitely meant for you guys too.” Cher said.

“I’m so glad the gangs back together again with new members.” Louis said gathering us up in a group hug.

“Yeah thanks to Eleanor, your plans worked out after all.” I said after we pulled away but quickly regretted it. Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam turn glaring at me. Maybe it wasn’t best to say that in front of the girls.

“Shit” I whispered under my breath.

“What plan?” Bridgit ask looking at Harry.

“What is Niall talking about?” Danielle asks Liam.

“You guys plan something?” Perrie ask Zayn. Eleanor and Cher then joins in on the glaring.

“Welcome to the last charity event.” Olly said now standing by the microphone on the buildup stage, Thank you Olly right on time.

“It’s time to go.” I said and everyone started scattering. Harry was still holding Bridgit’s hand and started walking pulling her behind him to where the rest of the group are. Zayn put his arm around Perrie’s shoulder walking with her towards the group. Louis, Liam and I kissed our girls on the cheeks or lips while Ed was having kissy face with Stacy.

“Come on lover boy.” I said grabbing his shoulders turning him around and started walking. We all stood side by side in front of the stage.

“What is Niall talking about?” Perrie whispered to Zayn.

“I don’t know, Niall says the strangest things when he’s drunk.” Zayn said glancing at me and I look at him confuse. I’m not drunk….today.

“Niall are you drunk?” Bridgit ask.

“What no….” Harry nudges me with his elbow and I now catch on realizing I should go with it.

“I mean…yeah I had too much pint last night.” I said scratch the back of my head.

“Let me go over the rules for the last time, there will be no disagreements…..no cheating or hitting of any kind.”

Bridgit’s P.O.V

“Colton Haynes one of our judges wasn’t able to be here so we replace him with Daniel Sharman.” Harry and I turn looking at each other a bit surprise. He gave my hand a squeeze as we smile sadly at each other. The fact that he feels sorry for Colton too just makes me feel even worst for getting him mix up in all of this in the first place. I really do hope that someday Colton will find it in his heart to forgive me even though I don’t deserve it.

“Now for your teams…Team A: are Jade, Demi, Louis and Niall.” Olly said.

“For fucks sack” I heard Niall drag out looking up at the sky.

“Unfortunately Demi Lovato couldn’t be here today either so we’ll be replacing her with Miley Cyrus.”

“Yes” Niall said happy with both hands in the air. Then slowly put them down when he notices all eyes are on him. Miley jogs over to his team and they welcome her. 

“Team B: are Liam, Justin, Jesy and Perrie.” They headed over standing on the sidelines like team A. 

“Team C: are Ed, Bridgit, Selena and Harry.” I look at Harry smirking as he did the same to me. 

“I guess they got tired of me kicking your arse.” I said as we walk over to the sidelines as well.

“You wish” he said.

“And team D: are Taylor, Cher, Zayn and Leigh-Anne.” They join us by the sidelines. Taylor keeps looking at us with this hurt expression. I felt a bit sorry for her, after all Harry did use her. She walks over then stands in front of us.

“You two won’t last, you broke up before and it’ll happen again. And when you come back crawling begging for another chance Harry it’ll be too late.” She said then folded her arms. Okay so much for feeling sorry for her that feeling just flew out the window.

“I think you’ll have any guy begging on their knees.” I said and both her and Harry look at me surprise.

“Begging for you to leave them the hell alone” I said with a sarcastic smile. She glares at me before storming off to stand back with her team.

“Nice” Harry said.

“Thanks” I said somewhat proud of myself.

“Team captains are Jade, Liam, Ed and Taylor you may go over your strategies now.” Olly said.

“Okay Selena I’m picking you to go first then Bridgit, then Harry and then me.” Ed said and we nodded.

“Okay teams, first runners on your lanes please.” Each lane has team A, B, C or D on the ground. The batons were handed to Miley, Selena, Perrie and Cher as they walk out heading to their lanes.

“On your marks…get set.” Olly said as they ready themselves. He aims the gun up in the air then fires and they took off and the crowd goes into an up roar of cheers. I wasn’t sure on who I should root for, my own team mate or between my two best friends.

“Go Perrie go!” Zayn shouted. I guess the decision was easy for him.

“Hey no rooting for the enemy” Taylor said to him.

“We’re not enemies Taylor chill out would ya?” he said then went back to rooting for Perrie.

“Next runners on your lanes and get ready” Jade, Jesy, Taylor and myself step forward heading to our lanes. Great I have to run against Taylor. Cher and Selena were pretty close like neck to neck running our way. As they got closer both Taylor and I reach our right hands back ready for them to pass the batons. They place them in our hands and we took off.

“Go baby go!” Harry shouted. I tried my best to focus on my breathing and keep a steady pace.

“You’re gonna lose.” Taylor said running beside me.

“You don’t have long legs like me.” She picks up her pace running ahead of me. 

“Next runners on your lanes please.” Niall, Harry, Justin and Leigh-Anne walks into place getting ready. She may have longer legs then me but she doesn’t have what I have…that’s motivation. I watch as Harry reaches his hand back smiling looking me in the eyes. I speed up giving it all I’ve got to catch up to her. She did a double take when she saw me now on the side of her. We passed the batons onto Harry and Leigh-Anne then they started running.

“Go Harry go!” I shouted jumping up and down on the side lines. Harry and Leigh-Anne had a big grasp from Justin and Niall. I continue cheering as both Niall and Justin started running and they were doing their best to catch up to them.

“Last runners on your lanes” Olly said. Louis, Ed, Liam and Zayn walk on standing onto their lanes. Harry then Leigh-Anne passed on their batons to Ed and Zayn. Liam and Louis had a lot of catching up to do and that’s exactly what they were doing. They were gaining fast.

“Run Zayn run!” Perrie shouted. Harry sits on the ground beside me handing me a bottle of water and I thank him. He starts drinking his and doesn’t stop until all was gone.

“You did good” I said bumping his shoulder.

“You didn’t do too bad yourself.” He said smiling bumping me back.

“This is it!” Cher shouted gaining our attentions. We all look to see the boys were giving it their all. They were like a straight line running towards the finish line. 

“Run Ed!” I shouted standing up.

“Run Louis run.” Niall shouted.

“Let’s go Liam!” Jesy shouted. 

“You got this Zayn!” Cher shouted. The crowd got even louder as the boys got closer. They crossed the finish line but it was too close to tell who won. We waited until the judges watched the replay before Olly came back to the microphone.

“The winner is…” he paused leaving everyone in suspense for awhile.

“Zayn, which means team D wins” Zayn along with his team cheered group hugging. Perrie ran over jumping into his arms. Everyone went over congratulating him too. After the event Harry and I headed to my place. I was searching in the closet for something to wear tonight since Harry was taking me out on a date. I wasn’t sure on what I wanted to wear, pants or skirt or dress. Maybe I should wear a dress. As I started looking through my dresses Harry walks in.

“Dress or skirt?” I ask turning to him.

“Dress” 

“I like this one.” He pulls out a black knee high dress.

“Ah…not that one.” I said taking it away from him. He looks at me confuse.

“Why not?”

“Well…this dress was a gift.” I said.

“So….”

“From Colton.” I said rather softly. He takes the dress back throwing it onto the floor.

“In that case I hate it besides you don’t need that dress. What about this one? Did he buy this too?” he asks taking out another dress from my closet.

“He didn’t buy that one.” I said as he threw that one onto the floor as well. 

“What about these?” he asks moving on to my skirts taking them out by the hand full.

“He didn’t buy those.” I said but he continues tossing my clothes out.

“Harry” I pleaded tiring to get him to stop.

“Forget it I’m taking you shopping.” He said dragging me out my room then out my house to his range rover.

“You seriously want me to replace all my clothing?” I ask with my arms folded as we’re now standing inside topshop

“Yep” 

“Harry” I said dropping my arms.

“I’m kidding just most of them.” He said pushing his hands into his pockets. He then nods his head towards a rack of clothes telling to go look. I said fine while rolling my eyes walking over to the set of clothes and started looking through them. Some dresses did catch my eye and this sexy black dress captured my attention the most, it’s perfect for tonight. I look over at Harry and he was walking long looking in the men’s section. I grab the dress along with couple others heading into the changing room. I tried on the dress and I love how it looks on me. The lace sleeves and how it’s cut out by my cleavage area showing off just the right amount, and it stops mid thigh. After taking the dress off I move on to trying the others. After that I told him he should buy some clothes as well so we started shopping for him. Word got out on us being here which isn’t surprising and a crowd started building up outside. The manager locked the doors so we could finish shopping in piece. Harry had to call Paul a few other bodyguards to help us leave the store. As we walk out fans would try to get as close as they can to take selfies with us. Paparazzi are here as well with their bright arse flashing cameras trying to blind us. The sun isn’t even completely down yet. They shouted out questions like ‘are you two back together?’, ‘is it true you went to rehab Bridgit?’, ‘can you explain your melt down?’ 

“I need you to back up...MOVE!” Paul shouted trying to push past them. Of course they would ask questions like that. I just kept my head down as they guided us to Harry’s range rover. The whole drive to my house I kept quiet looking out the window running their questions over and over in my head. 

“Don’t let those arseholes get to you. They say and do anything to get a reaction.” He said while reaching over to hold my hand with a sympatric look. 

“I’m fine those arseholes aren’t gonna ruin our date tonight.” I said while smiling and he smiles back. After making sure I was okay he leaves heading home to get ready. I honestly have no idea where he’s taking me. I know we’re going to eat; maybe he’s taking me to a restaurant but which one? After putting on my make-up and putting some lose curls though my hair I slip into my dress. I put on my red heels with red accessories. Not a minute to soon my door bell rings. I quickly tip toe walk to the door opening it and posing. I smile satisfied with his reaction. His eyes rack over my body while biting his lips.

“So what do you think?” I ask spinning around. 

“I think we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert.” He said pulling me close kissing my neck while I giggled.

“You smell amazing” he said inches away from lips.

“So do you.” I said before his lips connected with mine. I bit his bottom lip pulling away and he groans trying to kiss me again. I stop him by placing my hands on his chest.

“Later….” I said rubbing my nose with his. After left we arrive to a formula restaurant. The name of it is Sky View because it has a thick glass roof so you’re able to see the sky. The minute we walked in there was a waiter standing by and He greeted us. He then showed us to our table handing us the menus.

“I remember this restaurant.” I said while looking up to see the moon and stars shining so bright tonight. I then looked around noticing we’re the only ones here.

“Did you book the hold restaurant just for us?” 

“I wanted it to be special.” He said.

“Harry this is so romantic but you didn’t have to do this…….Every time I’m with you its special.” I said reaching over to hold his hand. He starts blushing and tries to hide it by looking down.

“Are you….blushing?” I ask surprise while smiling.

“No…it’s just a little warm in here.” He said before drinking some of his water then started eating his food. I laugh a little before I started eating as well. After the waiter came and took our plate’s away Harry stands to his feet extending his hand for me to join him. He leads me to the middle of the dance floor as John Legend’s song This Time starts playing. 

*ran into you yesterday  
memories rushed through my brain  
it started to hit me  
now you’re not with me*

“This is exactly the same spot I told you I love you for the first time.” Harry said as we sway to the music.

*I realized I made a mistake  
I thought I needed some space  
but I just let love go to waste  
its so crystal clear now*

“I remember that. My heart was beating so fast, and I said I love you too.” I wrap my arms around his neck getting as close as possible to him.

*that I need you here now  
I gotta get you back today  
this time I want it all this time I want it all  
this time I want it all*

“I want to ask you something.” He starts.

*showing you all the cards  
giving you all my heart  
this time I’ll take the chance  
this time I’ll be your man*

“You’re not going to propose are you?” I ask while snickering. 

*I can be all you need  
this time it’s all of me  
I hit the bar every night  
looking to score a good time*

“I will someday just not now.” He said smiling while rubbing his thump long my cheek.

*it’s not like I planned it  
I’m left empty handed  
cause I’m still alone in my mind  
now what will it take to feel right*

“Maybe not ask you something. But let you know…that you own my heart Bridgit.” He spoke keeping eye contact.

*Can I come see you tonight?  
Is there someone new now?  
What can I do now?  
Cause I need you back by my side*

“I want you to know you’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He adds smiling. I smile as tears started building up in my eyes soon escaping roll down my cheeks and he wipes them away before bringing my lips to his. At the end of the night we headed to Harry’s house and he shows me around. His house is defiantly bigger and nicer than mine. We head upstairs and as soon as he opens his bedroom door my eyes land onto his balcony. I walk over sliding the glass door open overlooking the view stepping out. 

*this time I want it all  
this time I want it all  
showing you all the cards  
giving you all my heart*

“You cold?” he asks as I started rubbing my arms and I nodded. We walk back inside and I ran over to his bed bouncing up and down on my hip. I stop when he stood in front of me leaning down and started kissing me. He slowly starts pushing my dress up my thighs he then stops reaching in the back zipping it down. He stands straight up to pull off his shirt then starts unbuckling his pants. I took off my dress before I crawl up the bed on my hands and knees swaying my hips and whipping my hair to one side as I do. 

*this time I’ll take the chance  
this time I’ll be your man  
I can be all you need  
this time it’s all in me*

“Who’s teasing who now?” he asks while smirking. He climbs on the bed pulling me towards him before going for my knickers pulling them off. I took off my bra as he took off his boxes. He places himself and wasted no time pushing in and starts thrusting. With a fast and steady pace, I grab on to his shoulders matching my hip movements with his. With every thrust he kept hitting my G spot and at the pit of my stomach I felt the formula build up.

*last time I wasn’t sure  
this time I will give you more  
I’m more mature  
I’ll show you*

“Yes…..Harry” I moan as he starts thrusting faster and I tighten my grip. 

*last time I didn’t know  
I messed up and let you go  
I need you  
don’t say no*

“Fuck” He groans and I moan as we release looking into each other’s eyes. He claps on the side of me and we both breathe heavily. I reach over for his hand intertwining our fingers as we continue lying on our backs looking up at the ceiling. 

*Lying alone in this room  
all that is missing is you  
pick up the phone  
wont you come home?*

“I love you” he breathes. 

*this time I want it all  
this time I want it all  
showing you all the cards  
giving you all my heart*

“I love you too.”

*this time I’ll take the chance  
this time I’ll be your man  
I can be all you need  
this time it’s all of me*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think by leaving comments and please vote x.  
> P.S the picture of Bridgit's dress is on my Instagram: shanyroulette


	16. Live while we’re young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Rock me and live while we’re young by 1D

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
I woke up facing Harry with his arm around my waist under the covers. I push some of his hair from his face as he continues sleeping with his mouth slightly open. I ease his arm off of me trying not to wake him. I then ease myself out of bed walking over to his drawers. I took out a jumper and one of his boxers putting them on. I headed over to the glass door sliding it opening then stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the view. I wasn’t sure how long I was standing out here but I soon felt arms wrapping around my waist. I smile leaning back into him.

“I was expecting you to still be in bed when I woke up.” He whispers into my ear.

“You were snoring so I had to get up.” I said laughing a little.

“I don’t snore.” He said sounding slightly offended. I turn around in his arms to see him pouting. 

“You were really loud I’m sure the hold neighborhood heard you.” He squint his eyes then started tickling me.

“Take it back.” He said continuing to tickle me as I drop to the ground.

“Okay…okay, you don’t snore.” I said between laughter. He stops and starts smirking.

“What?” I ask looking at him curiously.

“I always fantasized about having sex with you on this balcony.” He starts kissing down my neck while slipping his hands under the jumper.

“You cheeky bastard……no” I said while pushing him back by his chest and he laughs.

Simon’s P.O.V  
I headed out of my office down into the kitchen area for some coffee only to meet Paul leaning up against the courter watching telly. I walk over standing beside him pouring out some of the coffee into my cup before turning around and looking at the telly myself. He’s watching one of those media channels and of course they’re talking about the boys.

“It looks as if the One Direction boys are officially off the market once again. Zayn Malik and former girlfriend Perrie Edwards were seen locking lips at a recent outing. Our sources say that the couple is officially back together.” They then put up a picture of the two kissing then switch to them riding on a scooter together.

“Liam Payne and his off again now on again girlfriend Danielle Peazer were spotted walking hand and hand in a local park.” They put up a picture of them looking back at the camera smiling. 

“Harry Styles and ex girlfriend Bridgit Mendler had a romantic dinner together after Harry booked the whole restaurant out last night…if that isn’t enough for you to believe the two are back together, we also have a photo they took in the restaurant together by one of the workers.” They showed a picture of them posing for the camera.

“Louis Tomlinson and long time girlfriend Eleanor Calder was seen leaving the movie theater together last night.” They also showed a picture of those two walking out laughing and smiling.

“Niall Horan and Amy Green have insisted in the past that they were just friends but clearly something has change. Whether they’re taking selfies or someone taking pictures of them out together, they are defiantly a couple and they are not hiding it.” they showed a selfie they took then a picture of them at a sports event. 

“You plan this didn’t you?” Paul spoke up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said before taking sip of my coffee. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You had no real reason for teen wolf’s cast to be judges.” He said while folding his arms.

“I needed people to judge their performance. Everyone I had in mind was too busy so I choose them.” 

“You didn’t need the charity event on the whole in the first place. The sponsors already gave you the money.” I stop my cup inches away from my lips looking at him.

“How do you know that?”

“I…may have been snooping around.” He said shrugging his shoulders. I just smirk before looking back at the telly.

“I couldn’t leave them the way they were. I had to come up with something to help them.” I said.

“How did you know they were gonna get back together?”

“I didn’t…all I plan was the charity event the rest was up to them.” I said before taking another sip.

“But you had to know there was gonna be some problems right?” he ask.

“Of course but if that’s what it took for them to get out of their miserable bubbles, then so be it.” I said.

“Did any of it catch you off guard?” 

“The news of Zayn cheating on Perrie, when that came up I have to admit I didn’t see that one coming.”

“I don’t think anyone did.” He said and I nodded.

“I knew if I got Harry and Colton at the same place over and over again the pressure would weight on Bridgit and she would have to choose.”

“How did you know she would choose Harry?”

“Like I said it was totally up to them.” I said.

“Same thing with Niall, I needed him to choose between a relationship that’s in his head or a real one.” I said and he nods.

“For Liam and Danielle…since they didn’t really have a real reason for breaking up, I knew if they constantly see each other eventually they would get back together. So they were the easiest to deal with.”

“What about Zayn and Perrie?” he asks.

“I wasn’t too sure about them. But I knew at the end of the event they would make a decision.” I said after another sip of coffee.

“But why did you look so mad when they got into a fight or argument.”

“I had to…I couldn’t look as if I was okay with it all.” 

“Wow…I guess the only person you didn’t have to worry about was Louis.”

“No…I was concern about him too.” I admit.

“Why?” he ask surprise. 

“Because he was really worried about the boys more than me, he came to me before I completed my plans for the charity events. Saying how he hates seeing the boys like that. So I told him about my plan to somehow help with his anxiety.” Paul looks at me in shock.

“You mean to tell me Louis knew about this all along…even before me?” 

“Yep” I said simply.

Flashback  
“Mr. Cowell Louis Tomlinson wants to see you.” My secretary said standing in my office door way.

“Send him in.” I said. She steps to the side and he appears.

“Take a seat” He walks over then sits down and I could tell something was on his mind.

“What’s wrong Lou?” 

“I’m worried about the boys. I don’t think they could keep going on like this, and I don’t know how much longer we can keep this away from the media.” He spoke freely.

“I think that’s all going to change very soon.” I said and he looks at me confuse.

“What do you mean?” I open one of my drawers pulling out a file then handing it to him. 

“What am I looking at exactly?” He asks after taking it and now looking through it.

“It’s a charity event I’m planning. You along with the boys will be in it. I also want Bridgit, Cher and Demi to be in it as well. I’ll be adding more people plus I want Colton and the other cast of teen wolf to be the judges.” At this time he was staring at me in shock.

“That’s quite the list of people. Are you sure that’s a good idea to have all of us in this charity event?” he asks and I nodded.

“It’s like you said Louis. They can’t keep going on like this…I still have a lot more planning to do but that’s the plan.” he looks back over the file and I could tell he’s second guessing it. 

“I know you feel like this might not work but I believe in the end it will all work out. It might get worse before it gets better. We’ll just have to stick it out and see what happens.” I said and he looks back at me before slowly nodding.

“You have to promise me and give me your word that you won’t tell anyone about this. Not even Eleanor…not even when it’s over.” I said sternly.

“I can’t tell El…..not even when it’s over?” he asks while handing me back the file.

“No Louis, no one must know! You weren’t even supposed to know about this.” I said while taking it and putting it back into my drawer.

“Okay…I promise…and you have my word.” We stood to our feet and shook hands.  
End of flashback

“So you knew about all those fights Harry was getting into?” Paul asks.

“Of course I knew it’s my job to know.”

“You do more than your job.” He said softly but I still heard him.

“You never cease to amaze Me.” he said while smiling.

“Sometimes I amaze myself.” I smile back.

Bridgit’s P.O.V  
Today Harry’s family is having a bit of a reunion over at his mom’s house. We decided this would be the best time to tell his family we’re back together if they haven’t heard it already from the media. We got out of his range rover and started walking towards the front door. He rang the door bell before turning to me.

“Nervous?” he ask.

“Actually…not at all” I said honestly. I was actually feeling a bit excited to be seeing them again. He smiles and the front door is open by a man I don’t recognize.

“Hey Robin” Harry said then hugs him. 

“Good to see ya.” Robin said as they came out of the hug and Harry turns back to me.

“Robin this is Bridgit, Bridgit this is my step dad Robin.” His eyes went a bit wide as he looks at me. 

“Bridgit and I are back together.” Harry said proudly and a smile comes onto Robin’s face.

“That’s great news….it’s nice to meet you Bridgit.” He said hugging me and I hug back and it wasn’t awkward.

“Come in” he said while stepping to the side. We walk in and he closes the door.

“I have to admit I’m shock that you two are together again but happy as well.” He said smiling, and both Harry and I started smiling too.

“All though I do feel like I already know you. Harry talks about you a lot, and I mean a lot…” Harry cleared his throat cutting him off before he could say anymore.

“Where is my mum?” Harry asks.

“She’s in the back along with Gemma and Freddie.”

“Let’s go join them.” Harry said leading me out the back door.

“So…you talked about me a lot huh?” I ask teasing him as we walk.

“Oh look there’s my mum…mum!” He calls out changing the subject. Anne turns around happy to hear and see Harry. Her eyes then lands on me and her smile turns into a shock expression.

“Bridgit” she said still in shock. Harry and I continue to walk towards her and it soon turns into a smile.

“Mum you remember Bridgit” Harry said grinning while hugging her.

“Of course I do.” She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder then turning to give me a hug which I gladly return.

“Bridgit” I look over Anne’s shoulder to see Gemma with a surprise smile walking our way. As soon as she was close enough we hug each other as well.

“It’s so good to see you.” Anne said as Gemma and I pulled away.

“Wait a minute…are you two back together?” Gemma asked pointing from me to Harry. When I look at him he had a big grin on his face. I couldn’t hide mine either. They took that as our answer and they’re happy we are. Freddie then walks over with the babies in their conjoint strollers.

“Oh my god their so cute” I said bending down to their level.

“How long have they been a sleep?” Harry asks. 

“About 10 minutes.” He said.

“I give them 5 more minutes then they’ll be up.” Gemma said.

“How old are they?” I ask looking up at Freddie.

“Three months.” He said smiling but then he looks at me confuse. He looks at Harry then back to me.

“Are you two back together?” he asks.

“Yep” Robin answers as he joins us. Harry and I started grinning at each other like the idiots we are. 

“It’s so good to have the family together again.” Anne said smiling looking at us all.

“If I knew you were coming I would have invited your parents.” Anne said and I look at her confuse as I stood back up.

“What do you mean?” I ask. She looks at me as if she said something she shouldn’t have.

“Cats out of the bag now mum.” Gemma said.

“My mum and your mum hang out all the time.” I look from Gemma to Anne surprise.

“We didn’t tell you two about it because we thought it would be awkward.” Anne said and I turn to look at Harry to see him just as surprise as me.

“You’re not upset are you?” she asks as I turn back to her. 

“No” I said shaking my head.

“Actually I’m glad. I’m happy you two stayed friends.” I said honestly smiling at her. She hugs me once again then kissed Harry on the cheek before heading inside. Gemma also headed inside to get the baby bottles ready. Robin and Freddie went to check on the food on the grill while Harry and I stayed with Michael and Mia. 

“You do know she’s calling your mum right?” Harry asks wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close. I nodded wrapping my arms around his.

“I won’t here the end of it because she heard it from your mum first.” He smiles giving me a quick peck before we walk over with the strollers to where the tables and chairs are taking a seat. Soon after Michael wakes up and starts crying coursing Mia to wake up. Gemma comes back out with the bottles handing them to Harry and me, so we could feed them. Harry has Michael and I have Mia. I could tell by the grin on Harry’s face he’s already a great uncle and in the future he’ll be an amazing dad. Freddie’s parents arrive joining us at the table after greeting everyone. Soon so did mine and of course the first thing my mum does is ask me why I didn’t tell her but later on was just happy to see me happy. I was a little surprise to see my dad laughing and talking with Harry, like they were old friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time, but then again maybe they are. More of Harry’s family members showed up as time went by like some of his aunts and uncles, along with a few cousins. Everyone was surprise to see Harry and I back together. And I could have sworn someone said finally. Maybe that person just said what everyone else was thinking. All in all I had a good time I always have a good time with Harry’s family. We had to say our goodbyes because we had to get ready for the charity event celebration tonight. When I was ready I walk out from my room into my living room where Harry was sitting down waiting for me. He was looking down at the ground while rubbing his hands up and down his thighs blowing out air. When he lifts his head that’s when he notices me.

“You look beautiful.” He said smiling. I thank him and return the compliment.

“You okay?” I ask sitting down beside him. He nods but I could tell there’s something on his mind.

“Are you nervous?” I ask and he looks at me confused but yet surprise.

“What makes you think I’m nervous?” he asks.

“You also have a sign that shows. You said for me it’s when I play with me fingers. For you, you always rub your thighs plus blow out air.” He smiles while taking both my hands then looking into my eyes.

“I am nervous, because I want to ask you something.” He starts. If it wasn’t for him holding my hands I would have probably start playing with my fingers.

“Will you…” he pauses leaving me trap in my head trying to figure out what he’s going to say next.

“Move in with me?” my mouth opens but nothing comes out so I sat there staring at him surprise.

“I know we just got back together, and I’m probably moving too fast but…” he pauses again intertwining or fingers still looking into my eyes.

“Whenever I’m away from you I miss you like crazy. Even if I just saw you like two seconds a go.” He said and we both laugh a little.

“Every time I’m home I’m wishing you were there with me. I’ve had this on my mind from when we dated in the past. Plus you did say you wish you could wake up next to me every morning.” He said smiling and I smile while biting my lips.

“So….what do you say?” he ask. As he waited for my answer I could tell he’s nervous about what it. It’s amazing because I feel exactly the same way about him. I do miss him when he leaves so much that I’m tempted to call him just to hear his voice. I didn’t have to think it over because I do want to live with him. I nodded saying yes and this grin comes over his face as we hug each other.

 

After getting out of the car Harry and I headed inside the building where they’re having the celebration. I got to talk to Cher before we had to take our seats, which we ended up sitting at the same table along with Selena, Miley and Ed. The table next to us was Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn. To my right were Perrie, Jesy, Jade and Leigh-Anne. Two tables away from them were Craig, Eleanor, Stacy, Amy and Danielle.

“Welcome to the charity events celebration.” Olly said now on stage nicely dress. 

“We’ll like to thank our sponsors for donating to the charity. If you would so kindly stand so everyone could get a look at you.” They stood to their feet as everyone applauses them. They were sitting in a V.I.P section along with Simon and his colleagues.

“Of course we would like to thank the man behind this whole event Mr. Simon Cowell.” Everyone applauses as he waved.

“We’ll also like to give special thanks to our lovely and talented contestants for being involved. To the One direction boys: Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik.” everyone applauds for them. 

“To the Little mix girls: Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall and Jesy Nelson.” I looked over smiling at Perrie as everyone continued applauding.

“To Bridgit Mendler…Cher Lloyd…Taylor Swift…Ed Sheeran…Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber” Olly continues.

“And to our replacements as well Miley Cyrus and Daniel Sharman” 

“Thanks also go out to our judges Tyler Posy, Holland Roden, Tyler Hoechlin, Crystal Reed and Dylan O’Brien.” As I applause like everyone else I turn looking to my left and my eyes landed on Colton sitting along with Demi, Taylor and Justin. 

“There are two others we would also like to thank and we appreciate your time given in the events. Demi Lovato and Colton Haynes” I turn looking at Harry as he looks at me. My eyes shifted to Niall who have this uneasy look on his face. After some long speeches and a few jokes from the sponsors Simon came up to speak.

“I would like to thank not only the fans but the people who also donated to this charity and everyone involve with the entire event. If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be here tonight. Thanks to all of you we were able to raise 17, 730, 3600.”

“Wow” I said as we all applause and a few people whistled. After it was over we were in another part of the building where the after party is being held. I was to the side talking with Cher when Niall walks up to us.

“Hey” he said looking around a bit frantic.

“You okay?” Cher asks with one brow raise.

“Yeah” he said not convincing and it doesn’t help that he hasn’t made eye contact with us yet.

“Are you going to tell us the truth or what?” Cher asks impatient. 

“Okay…..it’s awkward having Amy and Demi here. I’ve never been in this kind of situation before.” He said turning to us. Both he and Cher then look to me.

“What?” I ask.

“You’re always in awkward situations like this. I don’t know how you do it.” He said and I glare at him.

“He does have a point.” Cher agrees and my glaring turns to her.

“Where is Amy anyway?” I ask somewhat trying to change the subject.

“The loo” Right on time she appears the same time Niall turns around. He quickly walks over to her. I nod my head towards Demi showing her to Cher. She was standing opposite us just staring at them.

“You don’t think she’ll try something do you?” I ask.

“I don’t think so but if she does I’m ready for her.” Cher said cracking her knuckles.

“Who got on Cher’s bad side?” Eleanor asks now standing on the side of her.

“No one” I said pushing Cher’s hands down. 

“Don’t look now but Colton is staring at you.” As soon as she said that both Cher and I started looking around asking where.

“I said don’t look.” El said.

“We don’t even know where he is.” Cher said still looking around.

“He’s standing by the yellow and brown table with the flowers on it.” Both Cher and I look for the table before our eyes landed on him. He was talking with a guy I don’t recognize before his eyes locks with mine. I didn’t know what to do or say so I stood there just awkwardly staring back at him. He said something to the guy he was talking with then makes his way towards us.

“Oh my god he’s coming over.” I whisper.

“Cher we should go.” El said.

“Why? I want to hear this.” Cher said.

“Come on.” El said while dragging her as they walk away.

“Hi” he said standing in front of me.

“Hi” I respond.

“How are you?” I ask without really thinking. Probably not the best question to ask considering you did rip his heart out you twit! The voice inside my head shouted and I have to actually agree with it on this one. 

“I’m good….and you?” he ask with a small smile.

“I’m good too.” I said smiling. He probably already knows about Harry and me since it’s all over the media. Speaking of Harry…where is he. I look around until my eyes spot him making his way towards us. 

“I didn’t think you would come.” Harry said as soon as he made it beside me.

“Well they ask me to come so I came.” Colton said. I could feel the tension building up between them as they continue to stare at each other. If there ever was a time I wanted Cher to butt in, this is it. As if hearing my silent request she walks over saying hi to him.

“Apparently we gotta go because Louis made plans for us to be somewhere so….” Cher said. Colton nods and we started walking away. I turn looking back at him. He watches us for a bit before walking back over to the same guy he was talking with.

“Thanks Cher” I whisper.

“You’re welcome but Louis really wants us outside now.” Cher said as we approach the group. Both Harry and I look at her with raise brows. 

“What is Louis up to now?” Niall ask as we join them. Just when the group and I were about to head outside, Simon approaches us.

“Hello everyone you all look very beautiful and handsome this evening.” He said while smiling looking at each of us. We thanked him returning the favor. 

“Before you leave I want to personally thank you guys for doing this charity event. I’m really proud of you.” He said with a really warm smiling which has us confuse. 

“We thought you were mad with us.” Cher spoke up.

“I never said I was mad did I?” We thought it over and he’s right, he didn’t say he was upset either.

“You did say you were disappointed.” Niall said.

“Only for that moment, you guys always make me proud over all and it makes me really happy to see all of you happy. It’s been an honor working with you guys throughout the years and I look forward to many more. You guys are like the kids I never wanted but got anyway.” He said while laughing coursing us to laugh as well.

“But I’m glad I did, I wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.” We all said awww and immediately after we heard an echo awww coming from behind us. Louis runs up to us shouting group hug. Even Ed, Eleanor, Craig, Amy and Stacy join in. We said bye to him before finally making it outside and out here was a double decker bus parked right in front of the entrance. 

“Ah Louis…what’s going on?” Harry asks turning to him. Louis makes his way through until he was in front of us.

“I want us to go camping again.” He said smiling with open arms in the air.

“No way” Liam said shaking his head.

“Hell no, do you not remember what happen last time?” Zayn said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harry said.

“Yeah I don’t think so either.” Niall agreed.

“What happen last time?” I ask.

“That didn’t go so well.” Harry answer.

“It was a disaster.” Liam said.

“A complete disaster and….” Zayn started but Louis cuts him off.

“All I want is for us to have one night all together. It’s been so long since we’ve been this happy. After everything that’s happen in the past I just…” he pauses and we look at each other.

“I just thought…..I wanted us to hang out together like we use to, I guess I just miss that.” He said softly and I started feeling guilty. He’s right we haven’t hanged out all together in ages.

“We can go just for one night right?” Cher asks looking at Craig and he nods.

“We’ll go to right Harry?” I ask looking at him and he agrees.

“We’re in too.” Danielle said while holding onto Liam’s arm.

“We’re defiantly in.” Ed said alongside Stacy.

“Us too” Niall said and Amy smiles.

“That just leaves you and Perrie.” El said to Zayn.

“It’ll be fun Zayn.” Perrie said to him.

“What about our cars?” he asks.

“John there will keep an eye on them for us until we return tomorrow morning since he’ll still be working his shift.” Louis said while pointing to the security guard standing in his boot guarding the gate. He waves at us and we wave back. Zany looks at everyone’s faces before looking back at Perrie. 

“Fine we’re in.” he said defeated. We all cheered then Louis opens the bus and we pile in. As soon as we step on we notice all the bags he has in the seats at the back. 

“What’s all of this?” Niall ask.

“Just things we need. Like tents, sleeping bags, tooth brushes, water, snacks, fireworks etc.” he said sitting in the driver seat.

“Did you say fireworks?” Liam asks.

“Yeah it’ll be fun.” He said starting the bus. We took a seat and he pulls off before stopping at the gate waiting for John to open it.

“See you soon John.” Louis said to him through the window. 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening ladies and gentleman.” He said and there was a mixture of thank you and you too before Louis continue driving. 

“We’re not going to the same spot are we?” Zayn ask.

“Nope I found a better spot.” He said while making a left turn.

“Before we go straight to camping we’ll be making two stops.” He said just before parking into an empty parking lot in front of a stadium. 

“Where are we?” Perrie ask.

“A baseball stadium.” He said while walking to the back of the bus where the bags are. 

“Ladies you can change into these up top and guys you can pick from this bag.” He said resting two bags down on the ground. We got up walking to where he’s standing. Niall opens the guys’ bag while Eleanor opens the girls’ bag. Inside are baseball outfits and sneakers.

“You really thought of everything didn’t you?” Eleanor asks and he nods smiling. We all reach into the bags after each other. The girls and I headed up the steps to change. While the boys change below. After everyone was change we got off the bus following Louis towards the side gate. Louis turns to us once we reached it.

“Perrie can I borrow your hair pin?” he ask. She looks at him weirdly as she takes it out then passes it to him. He then starts picking the lock.

“Louis what are you doing?” Liam asks. 

“I’m picking the lock what does it look like?” he answers. 

“We’re breaking in?” I ask a bit too loudly and he shh me. 

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He said brushing it off while finally opening the gate. He hands the pin back to Perrie.

“Is this a good idea?” Stacy whispers to Ed and he shrugs his shoulders. We walk inside and Louis starts giving out the bats, gloves and baseball then we headed out onto the field.

“How about some good old girls vs boys?” Craig asks walking towards first base.

“Fine with us” Amy said. Louis is the catcher at home plate. Niall is on second base, Zayn on third base, Liam is at the infield. Ed is on grass line and Harry is the pitcher. Cher is first up to bat as the rest of us stood to the side.

“You can’t handle my fast ball.” Harry said wining up his arm.

“Bring it.” Cher challenged. Harry throws the ball and Cher hits it. It flew in Ed’s direction as Cher started running. The girls and I cheer her on as Ed picks it up throwing it to Louis but it was too late because she was safe.

“Oh yeah” Cher said jumping up and down then high fiving us. Eleanor went up next to bat. She took her stands then Harry threw it and she hits it. It lands right in Niall’s glove. He turns touching his plate and she was out. They cheered while we booed. Next up is Perrie. She hits the ball and it goes over Liam’s head. Ed stumbles for the ball then throws it to Zayn since she was heading his way. 

“Oops” Zayn said dropping the ball out his glove and Perrie continues running to home plate but gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey that’s cheating! No favoriting!” Louis shouted.

“It slipped.” Zayn shrugged. We could hear Louis saying ‘slipped my arse’ under his breath while the others gave Zayn a yeah whatever look. Finally it’s my turn. I smile at Harry as he smiles back.

“Hey no favoriting…get your head in the game!” Louis shouts at him. I took my stands and Harry throws the ball. When I hit the ball it ended up hitting him right in the balls. I drop the bat and my hands flew up to my mouth as he drops to the ground groaning. I could hear a mixture of Ooooh or ouch while Niall started laughing.

“Man down I repeat man down!” Louis shouts as I ran over to him.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” I chanted as I drop to my knees beside him.

“It’s okay I’m good.” He said in a high pitch voice.

“I’m so sorry baby.” I said feeling horrible.

“It’s alright really.” He said and his voice is somewhat returning back to normal. After giving him some time to recover we went back to playing. It was now the girls turn to be out on the field. I’m the catcher at home base, Cher is the pitcher. Stacy is on first base, Perrie on second base, Eleanor is at the infield, Danielle on third base and Amy at grass line. Louis is first up to bat. Cher throws the ball and he hits it right towards Eleanor. She picks it up throwing it to Perrie who catches the ball then touches the plate coursing him to be out.

“Better luck next time.” Cher said to him holding up her hand to her forehead in the shape of an L symbolizing loser as he walks off joining the boys. Zayn walks up next to bat.

“Hey!” someone shouts the same time Zayn hits the ball. The person who shouted is standing on the opposite side of the felid with a flashlight. He’s wearing a security uniform so my guess is that he’s the security guard.

“What do you kids think you’re doing?!” he shouts walking our way.

“Run!” Louis shouts. We drop everything and started running towards the gate we came from.

“Don’t run!” the guard shouted now running after us. We got out the gate and onto the bus.

“Go Louis go!” Niall said being the last one on. Louis speeds off just in time as the guard came out the gate.

“I can’t believe we broke into a stadium.” I said frantic sitting beside Harry and he wraps his arm around me.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Zayn said shaking his head.

“Do you think he got the license plate?” Ed asks.

“Everyone calm down, there’s nothing to worry about besides this isn’t my bus.” Louis said.

“Where did you get this bus anyway?” Danielle asks.

“Let’s just say I borrowed it.” He said simply. Everyone looks at each other before looking to him.

“You borrowed it legally right?” El asks.

“Legal illegal we’re not lawyers El.” He said while making a turn.

“We’re going to jail.” Zayn said.

“Calm down Z, no one’s going to jail…look, our next stop.” He pointed out pulling up in front of a white fence.

“Where are we now?” Amy asks as we step off the bus.

“Golfing” Louis said standing in front of the fence.

“We have to jump over the fence though.” He said. The fence isn’t that high but it’s not a simple climb over either. Zayn gave it one look before turning getting ready to go back on the bus.

“It’ll be fun.” Louis said running to stop him.

“I promise no security guard will chase after us this time.” He said while locking the bus door. We decided to go with it. The boys gave us girls a boost over before climbing over themselves. We follow Louis down the walk path which is really dark we could barely see each other.

“Is that someone’s house?” I pointed out this building a few feet away from us in the same yard. 

“Maybe” Louis said while turning on a switch and the golf course lights up drawing everyone’s attention. The trees are decorated with green lights. The path with yellow lights and throughout the whole course is mix with blue, red, and orange. It’s very colorful but beautiful and captivating. 

“Who’s first?” Louis asks pasting out the golf sticks. We spread ourselves out and started taking swings. Both Harry and Niall looked like professionals since they play this all the time. Stacy on the other hand is struggling. Ed moves to stand behind her giving her some pointers. He then steps back as she swings. The ball flew breaking one of the windows on the house.

“Oh no” she said dropping the golf stick. Everyone stops as the house light comes on and dogs started barking.

“Run!” Louis shouts dropping his then throwing El over his shoulder and started running. We all drop the sticks and started running back down the pathway towards the fence. Once again the boys boost us over the fence.

“You promised we wouldn’t be chase again!” Zayn shouts at Louis.

“I promised no security guard would chase us, this is the owner.” Louis said.

“Louis!” Harry said angry and the boys look at Louis feeling the same way.

“Boys behind you” Amy shouts pointing. They turn to see four dogs running towards them. They quickly jump up climbing over then jumping down. We ran over to the bus but had to wait for Louis to open the door.

“Who goes there!” a middle age man shouts running towards the fence.

“Hurry Louis” Liam said. He finally gets it open and we rush in. He wasted no time speeding off taking a sharp turn coursing the bus to lean on two wheels. 

“That was a close one.” He laughs.

“This is bullshit Louis!” Zayn shouts frustrated.

“Because of you we didn’t only break into a stadium but into someone’s home.” I said.

“First off we didn’t break into a stadium because you can’t break into a stadium….for god’s sake it’s a stadium.”

“He does have a point.” Ed said and I turn hitting him in the arm while Harry ask him whose side is he on. He just sinks into his seat rubbing his arm.

“And second we didn’t go into that man’s home.” He added.

“It was still his yard Louis.” Eleanor said.

“We are never camping with Louis again.” Niall said.

“Here we are our final destination.” Louis said parking the bus in front of an open area. There was a bit of a forest to the left but I think everyone was looking at the cliff. When we got out we saw that it wasn’t that high plus there was water to the bottom. We help Louis take the stuff out then started building up the tents. He brought seven tents and fourteen sleeping bags. Louis really was prepared. Harry and Niall said they would get the wood this time but they didn’t have to go far since a lot of them were lying around. Louis and Ed drag two bags of fireworks close to the cliff so we could stand there lighting them off into the air. Louis lights one but it doesn’t go off.

“This one’s faulty” He said throwing it back into the bag then grabbing another one. Soon after there was the smell of smoke like something burning? As soon as we turn around the fireworks in the bag started blowing up. We scream while trying to duck not wanting to get burn but they were flying everywhere. I didn’t realize how close I was to the edge until I slip and my first instant was to grab onto Harry. He ended up grabbing onto Louis who grabs onto Zayn. So he grabs onto Niall and he grabs onto Danielle who grabs onto Ed. He grabs onto Liam who grabs onto Stacy. She turns grabbing onto Eleanor who grabs onto Craig. So he grabs onto Perrie and she grabs onto Cher. Who grabs onto Amy. When I emerge from the water I saw that Louis and Harry were holding Zayn up by their shoulders.

“Seriously we are never camping with Louis again!” Cher shouts slapping the water with her hand.

“Is everyone okay?” Craig asks and we look around to see if everyone is accounted for before answering. We swam back to sore and had to walk back up the hill to the bus were Louis has extra clothes which we’re glad for. After getting out of those wet clothes we settle down next to the fire making smores the safest thing we’ve done all night.

“I’m sorry this turn into a disaster.” Louis said sadly.

“Again” Zayn adds folding his arms.

“I really wanted us to spend some time together is all. I tried renting out the stadium but they wouldn’t let me because they’re having a big game tomorrow. I told them it’ll only be half an hour but they insisted it needed to be in tip top shape. “He explains and Zayn slowly unfold his arms. 

“And the guy who owns the golf course didn’t want to stay open late no matter how much I told him I would pay….I was trying to be spontaneous but I went about it the wrong way, I’m sorry guys I let you down….again.” He said throwing a marshmallow into the fire. We look at each other now feeling a bit guilty. 

“I guess if you look past being chase by a guard and dogs and falling off a cliff it was fun.” Cher said and we nodded.

“If you keep all of that in technically it was spontaneous” Craig said laughing and so did we. 

“This may be the last time we spend together in a long time when you think about it” I started.

“Ed’s going on tour with Taylor soon. You boys will be going on tour soon, so will I and Cher. Not long after Craig and her return from their honey moon. Then there’s little mix tour.” I finish and everyone started to look sad now that its dawn on them that time is of the essence.

“Well then.” Niall said standing to his feet.

“Let’s make the best of the rest of the night. Where are the rest of those fireworks?” He asks then walks over to where we left them and we follow. We made sure not to stand too close to the edge this time, and no more throwing the firework back into the bag. After they were all gone we started playing random games and told our versions of scary stories. We probably didn’t go to sleep until four that morning. We were kids again who just didn’t want to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate it if you guys vote and if you want leave comments. Follow me on twitter: @RouletteShany. Plus I have the pictures that was use on the media channel when they were talking about the boys, the outfits they were wearing at the charity celebration and the outfits they change into on the bus on my Instagram: (shanyroulette) so you could go there and like them yeah….maybe….no….okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and let me know what you think so far


End file.
